Bella Muerte
by Miss Mizzy
Summary: Meet the newest diva to Smackdown a woman who’s been to hell and back Marisia Paliquira, Rey Mysterio’s 22 year old cousin. Under the stage name Bella Muerte what kind of chaos can this Mexican high flyer create for herself and others? JuventudOC
1. Bella's Debut

Bella Muerte

By: Arieru

Arieru: Hiya! I know I already had a Wrestling story on called Apocalypse but I had a major writers block and didn't want to continue it, so here's my new story Bella Muerte, for lack of a better title.

Summary: From a hobby of drug dealing, to Lucha Libre; a former gang member, to a new addition to Smackdown meet the woman who's went to hell and back Marisia Paliquira. Rey Mysterio's cousin a 22 year old with an 8-year-old son is the newest member of Smackdown. Under the stage name Bella Muerte what kind of chaos can this Mexican high flyer create for herself and others? JuventudOC

"Speaking"

'Thinking/ sound affect'

(Footnote or me talking to you)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story idea, Marisia Paliquira, Ruby Paliquira, José, Pablo Paliquira, Luis Paliquira, and the Black Widow. Do not sue I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or the TD Bank North Garden. Now on with our story.

Chapter 1: Bella's debut

"I can't do this, I can do this, I can't, I can, I can't…" Marisia battled with her inner 'Engine that Could'. She was pacing the floor of the lobby in the TD Bank North Garden waiting for the match to be over. It was her cousin Rey Mysterio brawling against Orlando Jordan.

The Mexican beauty didn't notice her cousin's music come out of the speakers as she still battled with herself.

"Chica (1) what's wrong?" she heard the familiar voice ask as a hand met her shoulder. She looked down at her cousin. "Rey no puedo hecer esto (2)." She stated in Spanish.

"Chica, yes you can." He encouraged her as MNM's music played. Melina came out followed by her posse Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro. She entered the ring her usual leg-splitting way. 'Girl can't keep her legs closed.' Marisia insulted Melina in her head. Then her music played she was going under the alias Bella Muerte. Evanescence's song 'Whisper' came out from the speakers. The song was a prelude to her life; somehow Marisia felt it was perfect, it was meant for her. Her gothic personality came out, as she was ready to make her debut. Out came Bella wearing a black tank top that had a silver skull with wings and underneath it was her stage name. The skull was the same symbol tattooed on her lower right arm except the word inscribed underneath the skull was 'Padre', in reminiscence of her late father Luis Paliquira. She also wore a black and red plaid mini- skirt with pins. On the Mexican's legs were black fishnets, and kneepads, and knee high boots covered her legs. Bella's favorite accessory, something her mother made, was her black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. Her long curly ebony hair was gathered into a high ponytail. She was brought back to Earth when the announcer introduced her. "Making her debut from Boston, Massachusetts please welcome Bella Muerte (3)." The crowd cheered for their Bostonian diva. Bella pulled up the gloves as she walked down the ramp. Before she entered the ring she noticed a sign that said 'Hi, Mami it's me Pablo.' She smiled.

"So they're here." She said happily in her head.

Marisia, pardon, Bella shot an ice-cold glare at Mercury and Nitro, and then slid into the ring.

"So you think you can beat me." Melina began trash talking.

"Ya." Bella answered smiling mischievously.

"_Ya_," Melina said in disbelief, "I can beat you with my eyes closed."

"Let's see if you can beat me with your legs closed instead."

"You bitch," Melina slapped Bella. Bella had to give it up to her she was fast with her slaps. She then answered the slap with a kick in the stomach and flung Melina into the turnbuckle. The bell sounded.

Bella wasn't going to let her hometown down. Her son was there, her mother, and her boyfriend; there was no way she was going to lose. Bella began laying chops onto Melina's silicone chest. The brunette became angry and kicked Bella back knocking her down and to the mat. Seeing her down Melina jumped on top of her and began punching violently upon her head.

"You stupid weakling I'll show you who's the best, bruta (4)." Melina cussed. 'Weakling, stupid, BRUTA!' Damn this girl is dead. Bella then turned the tables and grabbed Melina's head pounding it with blows each one stronger then the previous. She got up after the referee instructed to. Waiting for Melina to get up, Bella did a backflip. Being kicked in the back was one of the most sensitive spots for Bella. Receiving the kick Bella Muerte tumbled out of the ring.

"Come on Marisia." Rey Mysterio shouted at the inanimate TV as he watched Bella's match. Accompanying him were Batista, and the Mexicools, Psicosis, Juventud, and Super Crazy.

Rey watched as Melina was handed a pair of brass knuckles from Nitro. After all her reputation was on the line she wouldn't allow an amateur to defeat her. The brunette smiled evilly as the referee didn't notice. Bella went back into the ring, unaware of her faith. Luckily the help of the gigantic television informed her as she saw Melina behind her with the brass knuckles. An eye for an eye, Bella kicked Melina smack-dab in the jaw as she landed with a 'thump' on the floor. Bella kicked the brass knuckles out of the ring; the match wasn't going to end in a disqualification. Bella waited again for Melina to get up from her current state on the mat. When she finally did Bella climbed the rope, much like she was going to perform Undertaker's move 'Old School' but when she jumped she wrapped her legs around Melina's neck, and performed a head scissors. The Black Widow the move she was helped to invent by Rey was finally performed on no one other then Melina. To make sure the member of MNM didn't recover from the hit she climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and did a cross body. Nailing it she pinned Melina.

"1"

"2"

"3"

The bell sounded declaring Bella Muerte the winner of her very first match. Unaware of her surroundings due to the intoxication of triumph Bella was taken aback by a hit from Mercury. Another hit penetrated her skull. It would have worse if it weren't for Psicosis, Juventud, and Super Crazy. The Mexicools did Mysterio a favor. Rey Mysterio and Batista were prohibited to get into a fight with Mercury and Nitro. If they did the consequences were to get their Tag Team title shots torn away by Theodore Long, their rivalry with MNM had reached its peak (01).

The rest was a blur. All Marisia could decipher were 3 guys rushing into the ring and MNM running away from the threat. A second later despite her reluctance Marisia passed out.

"Mami." A familiar boy's voice called as Marisia recovered. She found a bandage on her head. "Damn." she knew what it was. Mercury hit her with the brass knuckles. All of that came to nothing as she noticed her son, mother, and boyfriend backstage in the Infirmary with her. "Como esta Uds.? (5)" Marisia asked formerly ignoring the pain to her head as she sat up quickly. "We're great Mami but you got hit by the ass Joey Mercury." Marisia laughed as her mother backslapped 8-year-old Pablo on the back of his head, not as much as to hurt him but to warn him never to say that again.

Some say having a kid when you are 15 is insane, and partially it is, a big mistake to come upon. Marisia wouldn't have it any other way, she gave birth to a beautiful son when she was just 15 and he grew up fine; despite the way he was conceived. She was confident with him being taken care of by her mother when she was away her mother guaranteed he wouldn't make the same mistakes she did. "Beso (6)." She ordered her little boy. He jumped up onto the bench she was sitting on and gave her a kiss. The 22-year-old mother gave him a warm hug. A soft and warm force then captured her lips. For the first time in weeks José kissed her.

Rey immediately came in; he didn't really trust his cousin's boyfriend. "Marisia, I'm sorry Chica that I couldn't help you out there." He apologized. "I know it was for your title shot, its OK don't let me get in the way of it." She informed as the medic handed her a bag of ice for the bruise on her knee. She hissed for a second due to the numbing feeling of ice then relaxed. "But…" Rey protested but was interrupted by his aunt. The 54-year-old woman cleared her throat. "Don't worry about Marisia she'll do fine on her own Rey." She informed.

"Si, Tia Ruby." (7) He answered respectfully. Rey was frustrated at himself for not being able to do anything, and mad that Marisia didn't yell at him for not trying to stop Mercury. In any case Psicosis, Juventud, and Super Crazy were there to help her out. The thought of the 3 Mexicans brought him down to Earth. "Familia,"(8) he quieted everyone down. "This is Dave Batista, and The Mexicools, Juventud, Psicosis, and Super Crazy." The shorter man pointed at each man standing at the door.

"And guys this is, my cousin Marisia Paliquira, Senora Ruby Paliquira, Pablo Paliquira," he said enthusiastically and then became bored, "and Marisia's boyfriend José."

José then looked at his watch and kissed Marisia again. The woman melted; did she feel ever at home. If anyone couldn't tell she was happy their doubts were obliterated by the twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I've got to run," he said, "I'll come over later." He then caught her attention by a wink.

"Si, me Amour." (9) She said she then grabbed her son and pulled him up to her lap watching José leave. The sappiness annoyed Rey a bit, something wasn't right about José. The guy seemed too happy to leave his girlfriend even after being weeks apart. His assumptions were confirmed by a disturbed look from Senora Ruby. Marisia was too blind to see.

Arieru: I really hope you liked the first chapter. I have a crazy obsession with the Mexicools me and my friend Joey argue all the time who's better Psicosis or Juventud. Obviously I like Juventud.

(01) I know Batista and Rey Mysterio have already won the Tag Team Championships but I just needed a reason for Rey not helping out his cousin, though I think he'd help her out anyway if that were the case.

Now be a good reader and press that little lavender button in the left hand corner. You see it. Now submit a review. I always love to hear what my readers think even if it is constructive criticism. Oh, and if anyone has a better title message me about it I don't like this one too much. Thanks.

_**Glossary:**_

**_Chica translates to _**"Girl."

**_Rey no puedo hecer esto translates to _**"I can't do it."

**_Bella Muerte translates to _**"Beautiful Death."

**_Bruta translates to _**"Bitch."

**_¿Como esta Uds.? Translates to _**"How are you?"

**_Beso translates to _**"Kiss."

**_Tia Ruby translates to _**"Aunt Ruby."

**_Familia translates to _**"Family."

**_Si, me Amour translates to _**"Yes, my love."


	2. I Hate Snakes!

Bella Muerte

Arieru: ¡Hola! Here's the next chapter of Bella Muerte. Thanks to all who reviewed ya'll rock! I hope you'll like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or anything to do with it. I am just an innocent fan who has nothing better to do at the moment but write this fanfic, and do homework but I'll put that off for a while.

Before I continue with the story I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**To Aaron:** Yeah, it would be fun to put Marisia getting involved in the Mexicools antics. (Laughs at the thought) I might just write her doing that.

**To TNAlover:** thanks for the review; I like TNA to especially AJ Styles and the Enigma Jeff Hardy

**To ForeverEddie'sGirl05: **Josè's supposed to be like that I'm glad I got him to be the shady character. I really like that word for some reason 'shady'.

**To Idiot Lil' Princess: **Glad to see there is someone else who's obsessed with the Mexicools. Oh! And Joey says you rock for liking Psicosis. (kicks him in the knee)

**To Kanesha: ** Batista's your future husband; interesting Juventud's mine why don't we have a double wedding. J/K Thanks for reviewing!

**To Flamboyant-Flair: ** Another one of my favorite words 'flamboyant' Yay! Yet another Juvi lover!

**To everyone: **I'm glad you like my story I thought at first no one would; guess I was wrong. Enjoy this chapter and I'm looking forward to more reviews.

**Chapter 2: **

**I Hate Snakes!**

Marisia woke up the next morning frustrated. She had agreed to stay at her mother's but that wasn't the reason for her frustration the fact that Josè never showed up is what did. Earlier that morning her son woke her up seemingly he had another one of his nightmares. Never let an 8 year-old see 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose' she put up a mental note. He was now cuddling on her arm as she tried to release his iron grip. Yes it was cute but the fact that the kid was cutting off her circulation wasn't. She grappled with his tiny fingers and finally was released. Then she laid a kiss on his forehead, and came to a decision that the boy needed a haircut.

Her attention was jolted when her ring tone 'Gasolina' by Daddy Yankee rang.

"Hola (1)." She answered into the receiver.

"Hola Marisia ¿como estas? (2)" she heard Rey's familiar voice ask.

"Bien, ¿y tù? (3)" she answered yawning into the phone.

"Bien, hey cous' what you doing today?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to take Pablo to the Salon so he could get his hair cut. ¿Què? (4)" she asked.

"Oh, you want to train later?" He asked, "Dave and the other guys will be there so maybe they could teach you some new things."

Marisia became excited training with Dave Batista, the Animal, or any of the other guys would be an enormous honor.

"Sure, maybe I could bring Pablo over he could meet them, that'll be mad hot Rey." She spoke into the receiver as if she was some kind of slang using teenager (Arieru: saying mad, hot, and that's the shit is some of the slang used here in MA basically it means that'll be great, or that'll be awesome).

"Si, Chica (5) that'll be hot." He answered.

"OK meet me at Fine Cuts on Fillmore Street at 1, Rey." She said. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was one of those antiques with the cat's tail going left and right along with its creepy big black eyes. Marisia frowned she always hated that clock.

"OK, see you at 1." He answered. The line went dead followed by the annoying 'beep, beep, beep' sound.

Marisia put her phone back into her pocket.

"Mami, what's wrong?" Pablo asked as she shook him awake.

"Pablo get up we're going out to get you a haircut, and then Mami's going to train, you can meet the Mexicools and some of the other wrestlers." She bribed the young boy by throwing in the last bit.

His face lit up with a large Cheshire cat smile as he jumped from the bed messing up the comforter and pillows as he did so. Marisia then closed the door and locked it.

Marisia's scream rang throughout her mother's 2-floor house. The cause of the scream was a snake in the bathtub.

Pablo's only words were. "Uh-oh." He then rushed to his mother's room where she was sitting on top of her bed.

"¡Serpiente! (6)" The Mexican woman screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why is there a snake in the bathtub?" she looked at her son who had just entered her room.

"You found Tito." He said a smile on his face as he ran with his little legs to the bathroom. He then exited the room with the green snake in his hands.

"Why did your abuela (7) let you keep that?" she asked as she stuck a shaking finger at the reptile. "Abuelita (8) said I needed a pet and anyways we have Gardner snakes in the yard so he was free." He answered stroking the snake on its small head.

"Ai Dios Mio (9)." Marisia sighed. "Just get that thing away from me." she said.

"Mami you don't like snakes?" Pablo asked coming toward her.

Marisia answered with a shriek as Pablo backed up. "I hate snakes!" She screamed.

The little boy laughed. "Mami you're funny." He complimented as he closed the door behind him.

Marisia shivered, she never liked snakes they frightened her maybe it was because of watching Jake the Snake Roberts when she was growing up, or the fact she was bitten before at age 7, no one really knew the exact cause. After making sure there weren't any more snakes around Marisia finally took a shower. She loved it; she was beginning to get sick of hotel showers.

The Mexican then brushed her curly black hair and put it in a braid. After applying some black eyeliner she was ready to get changed.

"Mami, hurry up." Pablo cried from the living room where his grandmother was watching 'Christina'.

Pablo stood up as he heard his mother's door open and then close. Walking down the stairs was Marisia in a baby blue tube top with white trimming. Tight black jeans, and knee length white boots. The boots made her look much taller they had 3-inch heels that were really thin. It turned her 5 foot 2 inches height into 5 foot 5 inches. In her hand was a blue gym bag containing her training equipment. She then grabbed a long black business like coat from the coat rack. Slipping it on she smiled at her son and her mother.

"Mami I'm taking Pablo out for a hair cut and then he's going to stay with me for training." She informed her mother, "Do you want me to pick up anything for you?" She asked.

"No, Marisia, have fun, but I need to talk to you when you come back." She said showing a grave face.

"OK Mami." She leaned to kiss her mother and left a lipstick print on the older woman's tanned cheek.

"Come on Pablo." She said opening the door. She then took the little boy's hand. He tried yanking it away.

"What too manly to hold your Mami's hand?" she asked sarcastically.

"Mami, it's just embarrassing." He protested he hoped he didn't hurt her feelings. Truthfully Marisia was laughing on the inside. 'He's growing up.' She sighed.

"OK, if you don't love your Mami." She said faking hurt. They walked like that in silence as they turned the corner of Fillmore Street to the Salon.

The black haired boy grabbed the tanned hand of his mother. "You know I love you Mami." He said and hugged her.

"Bien." She said smirking triumphantly.

Marisia opened the door of the Fine Cuts Salon. A tall Caucasian woman immediately greeted the two. "Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked in a Southern accent.

"Can my son get a hair cut here?" she asked. She already knew the answer.

"Sure, what would he like?" The woman asked kneeling to look at the little boy. Pablo looked up at his mother.

Marisia gave him an I'm-not-telling-her-it's-your-hair look.

"A mohawk." He said. Marisia's jaw dropped.

"No, Pablo, choose something else." She insisted.

"Why don't I show you some magazines and then you can choose." The woman said.

"Go." Marisia patted Pablo's shoulder as the lady grabbed his hand and went to get some magazines.

The final product was a pretty good crew cut, which made him look like a little heartthrob. The Paliquiras went outside as Marisia ran her palm over Pablo's prickly head. A car horn was heard and Marisia spotted Rey in a Metallic Blue low rider. 'Eddie's low rider.' She thought. She remembered how upset, for lack of a better word, Rey was when his friend passed away. Rey didn't have the strength to train her and she had to train herself for a few months. He strengthened though; did he ever become strong after he hit the bottom.

"¡Benga haca! (10)" He shouted from the low rider and blew the horn again.

They walked over to the low rider and got in. To who knew where only Rey knew. "How are you little man?" Rey asked looking back at his nephew.

"I'm great Uncle Rey I got a hair cut do you like?" he asked. The boy showed Rey his head. "That's hot Pablo." He complimented.

The 3 stopped in a parking lot and then entered a building. The gym was pretty huge, some guys were doing weights, other sit-ups, push-ups; you name it.

Then she was thrown into the air by a pair of strong arms. A second later she was put back down. Everyone laughed. Everyone being Rey, Pablo, Batista, Super Crazy, Psicosis, and Juventud.

"Juvi you're going to give her a heart attack." Batista warned as he tried to calm himself, but the look on the woman's face was hilarious. Marisia put a hand over her heart as she tried to recover her breath.

"Guys Marisia wants to train today, she already knows everything I could teach her." He said looking at his cousin who was giving Juvi a glare.

"Rey I already know who I want to train me." Marisia said the taller guys looked at her. "Juvi." She said.

"Sure girl I'll train ya." He said smiling.

"Good." She said and took off her coat. The guys' mouths dropped and all they could think was 'damn Juvi's lucky.'

"Let me change into my gear and then we can train." She said. The woman then walked off to the Lady's locker room swinging her blue gym bag as she did so.

"Man you're lucky muchacha es sexy (11)." Psicosis complimented. Super Crazy nodded. Pablo, who had been standing around with the men looked at them.

"Why are you talking about me Mami like that?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face. Batista and Rey cracked up at the boy's confusion. The Mexicools stuttered trying to make up an excuse.

Marisia came out about 5 minutes later wearing a red shirt, Jean shorts, black Reebok sneakers, and kneepads. She watched as Pablo practiced his jabs on Rey's palms. She giggled at her son's dismay as he swung a second time and lost his balance.

'He needs a father figure.' She said in her head. There was a pain in her heart, being a single mother wasn't easy. Then again, she wasn't alone she had Josè. Speaking of the person of the moment, 'Gasolina' rang and she flipped her phone so she could talk.

"Marisia." She introduced herself.

"Hi, where are you?" Josè's voice asked from the other side.

"I'm about to train now." She answered his question. She was still frustrated at him so she answered with a bit of an attitude.

"_Who are you talking to?" _she heard a woman's voice say in the background.

"Who was that?" Marisia asked knitting her eyebrows.

"Nothing, me Amour (12), that was the… TV." He stuttered. "How about I watch you train and then we can get something to eat." He suggested.

Marisia gave him the address and then disconnected the line.

The Mexican woman entered the ring where Juventud was waiting.

"Tell me girl, what do you know?" he asked.

"619," she stated proudly as she looked at her cousin, "the Black Widow, of course, DDT, a choke slam, leg scissors, elbow drop, Clothes line, Drop kick-."

"Good enough." He said impressed. "Want to have a match?"

"Man are you serious." She said excitedly. The woman then began jumping up and down like 50 Cent at a Candy Shop.

"Hey Pablo," Juvi called to Marisia's son who was sitting in a chair watching Batista and Rey train. He got startled. "Yeah." He called back. "Ring the bell; me and your Mami are gonna have a match."

Pablo did as he ordered, and the match began.

The two Mexicans grappled with each other's hands, trying to gain an advantage.

'This is going to be difficult, he's after all a former Cruiserweight Champion.' She complimented him in her head. Distracted by her own thoughts she was flung into the ropes and was about to be sling-shotted back when she did a baseball slide and slid between Juvi's legs. The woman then got back up behind him and did a drop kick. So she wouldn't connect Juvi stepped back. As he watched Marisia get back up he flung himself from the rope and gave her a Clothes Line.

There lay Marisia hands over her head in pain.

Rey shook his head and laughed, he knew exactly what she was planning.

Unaware of the woman's trickery Juvi made sure she was okay. His arm was grabbed and she subdued him into an Arm Drag. Pinning him she only got a 1 count. He got up immediately and laughed. He had to hand it to her she was a good actress.

The match ended with a stomach growl coming from Marisia. She blushed madly as the men laughed at her embarrassment.

"Sounds like you're hungry!" a man's voice yelled from the gym's entrance.

There standing in baggy black jeans, a violet dress shirt, heavy black parka, and tanned Timberland boots was Josè. His long brown hair was tied in its usual ponytail, but sunglasses covered his emerald eyes.

"That's enough for today girl you're pretty good." Commented Juvi as he sat on the middle rope so Marisia could step out of the ring.

Rey noticed something on Josè's neck as the taller man lifted up the collar on his dress shirt.

Josè then leaned down to kiss his short girlfriend.

Rey fumed this guy was playing his cousin.

'Cavròn.' (13) Rey said in his head as he watched Josè, Marisia, and Pablo exit the gym.

Arieru: I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter of Bella Muerte. I think that was a bit boring. I cried yesterday during Friday Night Smackdown Best of 2005, they showed Eddie and it just made me cry especially when he was wrestling against Rey Mysterio. That's the reason I put Rey in the metallic blue low rider. RIP Eddie Guerrerro you'll be missed Viva La Raza Baby! Now leave a comment and constructive criticism is always welcomed.

**Glossary: **

**_Hola translates to _**"Hello."

**_Hola Marisia ¿Como estas? Translates to _**"Hello, Marisia, how are you?"

**_Bien ¿y tù? Translates to _**"Fine/Good and you?"

**_¿Què? Translates to _**"Why?"

**_Si, Chica translates to _**"Yes, girl."

**_¡Serpiente! Translates to _**"Snake!"

**_Abuela translates to _**"Grandma."

**_Abuelita translate to _**"Grandmother."

**_Ai Dios Mio translates to _**"Oh, my God."

**_¡Benga haca! Translates to _**"Come here."

**_Muchacha es sexy translates to _**"Girl is sexy."

**_Me Amour translates to _**"My love."

**_Cavròn translates to _**"Bastard."


	3. I Once Was Blind But Now I See

**Bella Muerte**

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru:** Hi everyone! I really felt like putting this up. I think I'll make Josè disappear after this chapter or the next, but I am planning something for him.

**Disclaimer: **I hate these things _so_ much, but they must be done. I don't own WWE actually I do Santa Clause came last night and gave me a contract signed by Vince McMahon. In case anyone couldn't tell that was sarcasm. I don't own anything except my Original Characters, and Marisia/Bella's Original Moves, the Black Widow mainly.

**To Kanesha: **Merry Chirstmas to you too and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I can just hear the wedding bells.

**To Aaron: **(gets really excited) that sounds really fun I could just imagine the hell they all could bring. Thanks for the idea. Have a Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year too!

To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: I think you may be right anyway you'll find out in this chapter. So enjoy! 

**To All: **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and can you believe this is the last Sunday of the year. Wow! I'm definitely looking forward to more comments so as always comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed. Now enough of my ranting and on with the story!

**Chapter 3: **

**I Once Was Blind But Now I See**

Hand in hand, a perfect family picture was Josè, Marisia, and Pablo. Love is blind they say and Marisia was suffering badly. She didn't even notice Josè lifting up the collar to his dress shirt every 5 seconds.

"When do you have to leave?" Josè asked her casually. "Do you really have to ask me _that _you make me feel like you _want_ me to leave." Marisia said sadly.

'Exactly.' Josè thought. "It's not that me Amour I just want to know how long I have to be with you until you go to Providence, Rhode Island." He lied.

"I leave tomorrow night." Marisia said squeezing his hand. This was her dream, ever since she straightened up her life; she wanted to become a wrestler. Watching Rey, having so much fun in ECW drove her to her dream. He had taught her everything he could about Lucha Librè.

The 3 entered a fancy buffet restaurant.

Marisia talked to both of the guys, especially encouraging her son to not play with his food.

The 3 departed for a good night sleep.

"Why don't you come over and sleep at the apartment?" Josè suggested grinning wickedly at his girlfriend. They had shared an apartment for the 3 years they were dating.

"Sorry, Mami wants to talk to me about something," she said sadly, "something serious."

Josè got a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Marisia asked sensing his distress. She squeezed Pablo's hand a bit.

"Nothing." He said, "Just tell your mom I said hi." He said. They reached the front of Senora Ruby's house. Marisia rushed Pablo inside but then gave Josè a kiss. The sensation melted her, as they frenched for a few seconds and then parted. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. She tapped kissed him for a second and then entered the house.

"Pablo, go to your room and do some homework." Marisia ordered. 'Sàbado Gigante' (1) was on since it was a Saturday and her mother wasn't watching it. She knew her mother was serious about what ever she had to say.

"Mami, what's the problem?" she asked sitting across from the lady. She was sitting at a small coffee table. The woman took a sip from her coffee before answering.

"I'm sorry Marisia." She stated.

"Why are _you _sorry you haven't done anything?" Marisia asked a confused look on her face.

"Josè hasn't been faithful over the weeks _in fact_ the years you've been dating." She said. She grabbed her daughter's hands and rubbed her finger over the other woman's knuckles as if to calm her down.

"What do you mean?" Marisia's heart sunk and she could feel her eyes prick with tears. Never, she promised herself, was she going to cry over a man, not after what Pablo's father did.

"He's been having affairs, Marisia, and some woman called yesterday and said she was-." Senora (2) Ruby gulped.

"What did she say Mami, tell me." Marisia said. "She's pregnant with his child." Ruby said.

Marisia let some tears fall on the tablecloth.

"Are you sure." She asked looking into her mother's eyes.

"Marisia Angelita Paliquira-Chavez would I ever lie to you and mislead your heart." She said looking into her daughter's eyes.

Marisia bit her lip. "¡Stupido Josè ojala que quemes en el infernio (3)!" she screamed at the top her lungs as she sprung from her chair. This woman was enraged. "Mami," she said calmly, "I'm going to find this cavròn (4)." She said as calmly as she could. Her mother nodded.

Marisia ran out of the apartment forgetting her coat. The cold Massachusetts temperature stunned her but her new found hate subdued the bitter temperature. It brought off a femme fatale she never knew she possessed.

The woman must have run a mile to her former apartment when she heard a moan.

"Josè!" It was a woman's scream. She was so furious that she had trouble pushing the key into its hole. "¡Josè cavròn!" she yelled. She opened the door seeing the man straddling a woman to a coach, grinding their hips together. She stood there shocked. She wasn't going to cry, she had promised to herself. Her promise was broken. "You're disgusting, I can't believe I wasted my time on you, I can't believe I thought you would make a perfect father." She grabbed his collar and punched him in the jaw. Her punch pushed him made him stumble onto the ground. A shriek came from his mistress due to Marisia's intrusion. "Shut up, bruta (5)." She shouted. "I hate you so much Josè." She said calmly. "You aren't anything to me, you are this little." She emphasized by showing a hair thick distance with her right thumb and pointer finger. "I can't even look at you, you don't deserve me, and you don't _even _deserve me wasting my breath on you, your nothing." She left infuriated by her new discovery. 'What do I do so wrong?' she asked herself. She held her shoulders as she walked in her training gear on the streets. 'I don't deserve this.' She encouraged herself she started rubbing her now freezing shoulders with her hands. 'Why do I always fall for the bastards?' The Mexican asked herself as she turned the corner to enter a Starbucks.

"Marisia!" she heard a familiar cry. The woman just ignored it; she didn't want to speak to Rey. He had told her before that Josè wasn't the right person, now what would he say if he found out he was correct.

"Marisia what's wrong?" He grabbed her arm and turned her around. A pair of warm arms enveloped her. She grabbed onto him. "You were right Rey, I was stupid." She cried. "I was right about what, Chica (6)?" he asked he half knew what she was talking about. "Marisia look at me, what happened?"

"Josè." She said between sobs. "He's been cheating on me, and he's got some bruta pregnant." Rey's anger flared. If he ever felt like injuring someone Josè was the one.

"Calm down, Marisia there are better people." He said. He took off his jacket and put it around her. "Rey why does this always happen to me, why do I always fall for the one's that hurt me?" she asked in between sniffles. He knew what she meant the reason she was pregnant with Pablo, it wasn't out of love; it was out of irrepressible lust.

"Come I'll get you something to warm you up." He said. She nodded and went into the Starbucks.

She sat at a table in the corner where she was secluded from the rest of the customers. The customers meanwhile didn't keep their attention on the disheveled woman instead it was the short Mexican with the mask. The things they saw in Boston.

Rey smiled trying to lighten his cousin's mood. "I got you hot chocolate with whipped cream, and a candy cane." He said, "I know it's your favorite." She smiled lightly.

"Thanks Rey." She gratefully said and grabbed the hot Styrofoam cup. "No problem Chica." The two stayed like that for a few minutes until Rey decided it was safe to speak.

"So are you ready for your match against Melina next week?" he asked. Wow, did he ever know how to start a conversation. "Do you think Long will issue a street fight?" she asked. Rey was shocked by his cousin's violence. "Why Melina hasn't done anything _that_ bad to you?" he asked. "Ya but I need a human stress ball." She said smiling. "I'll ask for Mercury instead, do you think that'll be safe?" she asked for his opinion. She started laughing when he gave her an are-you-really-trying-to-get-yourself-killed look.

"I'm just playing with you Rey." She said. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and licked her candy cane.

"I've got an idea." Rey said. The two continued talking until the manager of Starbucks asked them to get out for closing.

"Ya it'll be really fun with him there." Marisia smirked evilly. A good idea to lighten her mood was always to talk about wrestling.

"Then ask him." Rey said as he walked his cousin home.

"Sure," she said drinking the rest of her hot chocolate and then throwing the cup in one of the metal trashcans that lined the streets.

"How about we all go out tomorrow before the flight, we can take Pablo ice skating or something." Rey suggested.

Marisia laughed. "Do you remember last time we went ice skating?" she asked.

Rey grimaced a bit of the memory, and then smirked triumphantly. "Chica I've been practicing I'm better now."

"The Duck Pond sounds great." She suggested.

"Then we'll go at 10." He said. "I'll pick you up and we'll meet the guys there."

Marisia kissed her cousin on the cheek as she received one from him.

"See you later Rey." She said.

Marisia locked the door to her mother's house. The woman let out a loud yawn the past few hours had been exhausting.

"How did it go?" a voice asked.

"Fine." Marisia answered her mother's question.

"So your single now." Her mother said a bit too happily. Marisia laughed.

"Damn right Mami." She usually wouldn't answer her mother like that but after the hours she spent talking to Rey and releasing her anger she felt better.

"Bien (7)." Her mother said. Her mother turned on the TV and watched the news.

The Mexican woke up to the sound of knocking at the door.

"Hola Tia (8) Ruby." She heard Rey's voice greet.

"Mami get up Tio (9) Rey is here." Pablo said shaking his mother's arm. The boy was already dressed in his skating gear.

"Morning sleepy head." Rey said smiling. 'Did he ever take of that mask?' Marisia thought. Then again that was the mystery of Rey Mysterio.

The woman got dressed in a black parka with a furry hood; black snow pants, red gloves, and tanned snow boots. In her blue gym bag she stuck her son's black hockey skates and her dainty little white figure skates.

Then it was off to the Boston Duck Pond.

**Arieru:** I know this is supposed to be a wrestling story but I am lining this up for something big. Plus I love the Boston Duck Pond, although I don't know how to ice skate. Read and review please; all flames will go to burning Josè's hair. I think this chapter had to be the heaviest to right mostly because I'm 14 and don't know that much about boyfriend-girlfriend relationships atleast that's what my mum thinks, and second I don't think I nailed Marisia's reaction properly I think I should have made her more upset or something. Now in the next chapter there should be a little more revealing of Marisia's character mainly how she came upon having Pablo. Oh! And a spoiler for all you readers she kicks Josè's ass.

**Glossary:**

**_1)_** **_Sàbado Gigante translates to _**"Big Saturday" it's a television show and shows on Saturday's if anyone is interested.

2) Senora Ruby translates to "Mrs. Ruby." Although her husband is deceased she is still known as Mrs. 

**_3) ¡Stupido Josè ojala que quemes en el infernio! Translates to _**"Stupid Josè I hope he burns is hell!"

**_4) Cavròn translates to _**"Bastard."

**_5) Bruta translates to _**"Bitch."

**_6) Chica translates to _**"Girl."

**_7) Bien translates to _**"Good."

**_8) Hola Tia Ruby translates to _**"Hello Aunt Ruby."

**_9) Tio Rey translates to _**"Uncle Rey."


	4. Ice Skating and a Major Confrontation

**Bella Muerte**

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru**: Hello everyone my Christmas has been exhausting especially with my little cousins staying over they were running around and causing all king of chaos, it kinda reminded me of myself when I was little. We had hot chocolate and stuff so it was pretty good. But enough of my ranting. People who have already read chapters 1-4 might notice a difference because after getting a comment I was convinced that it is a good idea to add a glossary for those who don't understand Spanish, but the story is still the same as before, so enjoy!

**To Aaron: ** I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy this one too.

**To Kanesha: **Sorry about not having any Juvi in the last chapter. There's some of him here so I hope you enjoy.

**To Idiot Lil' Princess: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy that you're enjoying the story. OK as of now Joey has given me a lecture, guy reminds me of my mother, on why Psicosis rocks and I gotta say Psicosis does rock but I love Juventud more.

**To Miss Traci: **Yay! A new reviewer. Marisia and Juvi kick Josè's ass but remember there is always a motif for someone's actions (I sound like a fortune cookie) so read to find out why.

**To Everyone: **Thank ya'll for reviewing you guys rock for taking the time to comment. I hope ya'll like this chapter.

**WARNING: **Contains mention of rape and drug abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE or The Boston Duck Pond. All I own is my original characters, and Bella Muerte's wrestling moves.

**Chapter 4: **

**Ice Skating and a Major Confrontation. Oh! Joy!**

Marisia laughed at the men. To her it was funny seeing grown men fail at ice skating, so funny she was currently losing her balance as she tried to ice skate. Meanwhile, Pablo was skating figure 8s around Juvi and Psicosis. The two Mexicans were hanging on the banister watching children skate. Batista was doing pretty well, and Rey was better then Marisia expected.

The woman bumped Juvi with her hip as she made a lap around the pond. The second time she came around she grabbed him by the hand. "Come on I'll teach you." She offered. Marisia made another 2 laps around the pond as Juvi held her hand, more like clung to it for dear life. The two were finally stopped when Super Crazy fell. Followed by Dave and Rey who were 2 of the best skaters out of the 5 male wrestlers. Psicosis who had finally managed to get the hang of how to get around had his triumph crushed literally when Super Crazy landed on top of him. The other skaters laughed at the wrestlers' misfortune. Pablo laughed at his mother trying to stand up but was being pulled down by the men. The woman managed to get up a 5th time, but being used as a human crutch, was pulled down and now was now sitting on Juvi's stomach, quite comfortable if she had anything to say about it. Needless to say the Mexican blushed at his new status as a chair.

Pablo skated around the two and started asking questions.

"Juvi, do you have the hots for me Mami?" he asked.

"What!" Marisia got up. Pablo rushed away from the enraged woman who was now chasing him.

"Benga haca (1)!" Marisia called as she chased her kid around.

"No!" Pablo laughed enjoying the game of chase.

The guys admired the mother-son bonding that was taking place. It caused Dave and Rey to miss their kids.

Marisia finally caught the speedy Pablo in her arms and cradled him in a hug for a few seconds before releasing him.

"Mami look at my snow angel!" Pablo cried. The wrestlers had finished their skating, the sun had set, and the pale yellow streetlights shone upon them.

The guys enjoyed the snow that had fallen about 3 days ago. Marisia was about to admire her son's artistic achievement when something wet flew and hit her head. She reached in back of her head and looked at the glistening snow on her fingers.

"Who threw that?" she cried twirling around and glaring at the guys who were laughing like a bunch of immature children.

'Oh, I'll get them.' Marisia said to herself as she grabbed a pile of snow and rolled it into a ball. All the winters spent in the snowy Boston had prepared her to be a wonderful snowball thrower. The woman then turned around and smiled innocently.

No one expected what happened next.

'Splat' another snowball made contact with Marisia's head. This time the persecutor was Pablo. "Oh, now you're going against your Mami too?" she said faking hurt and buried her hands in her palms. She felt a small pair of hands grab her arm and hug her.

"I love you Mami." Pablo confessed as he hugged his mother. The woman sent him into a laughing fit when she began tickling him.

"Mami loves you too me Amour (2)." She said laughing at her son's fit.

"That used to be my nickname." A voice said. A person came out from behind a tree.

Rey's anger flared as he noticed whom it was.

"What do you want, cavròn(3)?" he shouted as he ran to his cousin's side.

"Forget about him Rey he's not worth our time." Marisia said standing up and grabbing Pablo protectively in her arms.

She managed to walk passed Josè.

Marisia dropped Pablo as her head was yanked back along with her hair.

"Cavròn you better not do anything to her?" Juventud shouted.

Josè captured Marisia's lips. Marisia was disgusted he was drunk and she could taste it. He tried to open her lips apart but then had his entrance denied when she bit his lip. He let the Mexican go due to the pain.

Bitter copper ran inside Marisia's mouth and she started spitting it out.

She then turned to her startled son, tears in his emerald eyes.

"Someone get Pablo out of here." She ordered wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"All you care about is that _mistake_, don't you." Josè spat pointing a finger in Pablo's face. The words grabbed her intention. Rey grabbed the boy and took him away before he could hear anymore.

"Don't you ever call my son that!" She shouted.

"Pardon me, you didn't have a choice now did you," he sneered, "you're so worthless, Marisia, your whole body is worthless the body of a raped woman, you can't even get any pleasure out of yo-."

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled and kicked the man in his family jewels. He was knocked down and she took the chance to stomp on his head, and then kick him in his ribs.

Before Marisia could do anymore damage two pairs of strong arms grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

"Get off of me!" She shouted kicking and screaming in Batista and Super Crazy's arms. She was seeing red as she tried to get back at Josè. The man stood up and laughed at her.

"Your whole life is a mistake I wouldn't even want to father a child conceived through a rape, and be with a mother who was a drug dealer, a drug addict." He laughed. "How fucked up tha-." For a second time that night the man was subdued with a punch. This time the one behind it wasn't Marisia or Rey; rather, it was Juvi. He held the guy from his shirt collar and penetrated him with blows. After he let him down he kicked the Josè in his stomach. Juvi then left him on the snow-covered ground, not as banged up as he hoped him to be.

"Come on." Marisia said calmly putting a hand on Juvi's shoulder. The woman had calmed down for the moment.

The 5 walked in silence as Marisia led them all to where Rey was waiting with Pablo crying in his arms. Marisia ran ahead where her son was waiting. The woman picked him up and cradled him. "Shhh me Angelito(4)." She hushed him. "Mami what did Josè mean by 'a mistake.'" The boy asked in between sniffles. "Nothing, Pablo he was just mad he didn't mean it." She said kissing his forehead. "But Mami why is he so mad, why did he grab you like that?" He asked crying again. "Josè there are some people in the world that hurt other people," she said trying to make her son understand. "Josè is one of those people, now that doesn't make him bad or anything." She lied throwing in the last bit. To her Josè was now Satan. "But when a girl knows that she was hurt by one of those people she tries to get away from them." She said. "That's why Josè's angry with me because I tried getting away from him."

"Did he hurt you Mami?" he asked wiping his dripping nose with his sleeve.

"Yes, he did Pablo, but I'm OK he won't ever hurt me again." She said. Marisia hugged him tightly. "He won't ever hurt any of us."

Marisia reluctantly let him down to the concrete. Taking a Kleenex from her coat pocket she gave it to her son.

"Pablo please stop crying and wipe your nose." She said laughing. "Your Mami doesn't want to see you cry." He grabbed the Kleenex and did exactly what Marisia ordered. Then as he threw the tissue away he smiled up at his mother.

Rey, who had been oblivious to Marisia 'til now, interrupted her by clearing his throat.

"The plane is setting off at 10," he stated, "I have my stuff packed in the car so I can wait for you if you want and we can go together." he said. Marisia frowned.

"Sure it's just 5 right now, " she said studying her wrist watch, "why don't you guys get your stuff at the hotel, then you can meet me at my house for dinner." She suggested.

Unable to deny her invitation all the guys agreed except Batista who had something planned.

"OK so now what do we know, Pablo?" Marisia asked leaning down and wiping off her son's dirty face with a wet rag.

"We can't put forks in the microwave." He said with embarrassment.

"Good, now change your clothes." She said sending Pablo off. Before he went he looked up seriously at his mother.

"Mami do you really need to leave?" he asked.

"Pablo," she kneeled down to look into her son's eyes. "You know how I always tell you to reach for your dreams," she said using the old, yet still inspiring cliché.

"Yes Mami." He said smiling. "You have watched me train with Rey for years and you know this is my dream."

"Yes, Mami." He repeated.

"Then please be happy for me and be good for your abuelita." She said using yet another cliché.

"Yes Mami." This boy loved those two words.

"And you know that I'm always thinking of you and I'll come home anytime I can." She said smiling.

"Mami, I'm glad you made your dream come true and I'm always thinking about you too." He said smiling and ran up the stairs to his room.

When dinner was ready Marisia quickly packed up her few things and got dress. It was winter and she was expecting Rhode Island to be as bitter as Boston was so she packed any of the warm clothes she could find.

The woman then made her way downstairs, but before she did she knocked at her son's door.

"Who is it?" he asked politely.

"Pablo hurry up they're almost here." She said. The doorbell rang, "Actually they _are_ here."

"I'll be down there in a second." He answered. His answer sounded muffled. The boy was probably fitting a shirt over his head.

"OK."

The woman ran down the stairs to answer the door. Senorita Ruby beat her to it.

"¡Hola! ¿Como esta Uds.? (5)" She asked the men as she smiled brightly.

They all answered with a "Bien (6)." Then gave the woman a kiss on the cheek and received one back. "Hello." Marisia greeted as she made her way downstairs. A white tank top covered her torso along with a white and red poncho lay over the top. A long red skirt with flowers covered her legs up to her knees, while red slip on shoes covered her feet. The woman had gold hoop earrings in her hair and left her still-wet-from-a-shower ebony hair down. Her overall appearance made her look like a Mexican woman ready for a fiesta.

Rey smiled at his cousin and greeted her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. The guys wore suits, she noticed.

"Oh, Rey you guys are making me feel self-conscience wearing suits as if this is some big fancy restaurant." The Mexicools looked uncomfortable in the unknown attire the men seemed as if they wanted to be wearing muscle tops, old, ripped jeans, and have a Corona beer in their hands. Marisia couldn't help but giggle at the men's uncomfortable state.

"Pablo come down." She said as she began laying things down on the table.

"OK." Marisia heard him answer as she sat in a seat in between Rey and Juventud. Sliding on the staircase banister was Pablo. Pablo the luchador stood smiling triumphantly outside the dining room. The guys started laughing while Marisia sat in her chair her mouth open. The boy wore red and yellow tights, and a black wife beater. On his face was a leather mask that had a snake's head on the forehead and 2 long fangs over the mouth. Marisia remembered the costume from last year's Halloween, he still fit in everything even the black and red boots that clad his feet.

"You're gonna be like your Tio (7) Rey huh Pablo?" Psicosis shouted over his laughter.

"I got to watch out for you now Pablo, you're going to take me down." Rey laughed in joy.

"Come on me and you can take Rey." Super Crazy said challenging.

"Looks like you're going to start a wrestling legacy. Ha girl?" Juventud said looking at the woman who sat there smiling. 'Maybe I will.' She said to herself.

"Pablo, come here and eat." Senorita Ruby ordered.

"Si, Abuela (8)." The boy said ending the fun. He took off his mask and sat next to his uncle.

The Mexicans ate well. No one could say that Marisia's cooking wasn't one of the best. Perhaps, it was because her mother owned a restaurant and was a professional cook herself, or it was just something that ran in her genes.

"I'll see you soon." Marisia said leaning at her doorstep looking at her son.

"Yes, Mami." He answered.

"I love you and be good for abuelita OK." She kissed his neck and tickled him.  
The boy was sent into a fit of laughter due to his mother's action.

"I love you to Mami." He said hugging her back.

"Love you Mami." She kissed her mother on her cheek. The woman held her daughter's head so she could whisper in her ear. "If I had a choice I'd choose Juvi." She said.

The woman got out of her mother's grasp and gasped at her statement. "Mami tù malo (9)." She complimented.

"Marisia I'm old and need more grandchildren to spoil." She said smiling mischievously.

"Bye Mami." The woman kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her. She then gave her son another kiss before she turned away and got into Rey's lowrider.

'I like him too Mami.' She said as she took a glance at Juvi through the car mirror.

**Arieru: **Now this had to be the heaviest chapter to write I hope no body hates me now for putting Marisia through that. I hope you like this chapter. The last chapter with Josè in it. Hopefully not the last with Pablo in it because I think he is one of the cutest characters I ever created. Senorita Ruby was modeled over by my second mom, me Abuelita, while Pablo is kind of modeled over by my 2 little brothers, who are so cute but annoy you to no end.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well as any other comments. Thanks for reading! And next chapter will be Marisia vs. Melina with some little surprises in store.

Thanks to comment I'm going to be putting up glossaries for anyone who doesn't understand Spanish.

¡Benga haca! Translates to "Come here!"

Me Amour translates to "My love."

Cavròn translates to "Bastard."

Me Angelito translates to "My Angel."

¡Hola! ¿Como esta Uds.? Translates to "Hello! How are you?"

Bien translates to "Good."

Tio Rey translates to "Uncle Rey."

Si, Abuela translates to "Yes, Grandma."

Mami tù malo translates to "Mom you're bad/naughty."

I hope the translations are correct truthfully I don't know much about speaking Spanish, although I am Hispanic, myself but decided to add it for the fun of making the story authentic so if anyone finds anything wrong with the translations please tell me I am learning Spanish now, been learning for 2 years, but I am afraid I don't have everything down. Thanks and don't forget to comment.


	5. Intergender Match Part 1

**Bella Muerte**

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru:** Chapter 5 I think this is the farthest I've ever went with a story without quitting it and then deleting it. Then again I have wonderful reviewers and ideas for this story and it's really fun to write. I hope it is as fun a read to my reviewers/readers. Oh, and did anyone watch yesterday's Raw it was hectic and poor Big Show now has a broken hand poor thing. Sorry I had to break this into 2 parts because when I tried uploading the full 14 page chapter was giving me some problems.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to do this thing? Well anyway most of you probably know what goes here but just in case let me tell you. I do not own the WWE I only own Marisia/Bella Muerte, and the Black Widow her signature move. ¿Comprende? Good now enjoy!

**To OTHlover: **I'm very happy you like my story!

**To Raven: **Good idea I shall do that. Merry Christmas to you too!

**To Idiot Lil' Princess: **Thanks for you're review and they are hot! Enjoy this chapter!

**To Kanesha: **Thanks for you're many review and for being a regular reviewer! Enjoy this chapter!

**To Miss Traci: **It is a horrible thing to call a kid I know a few of my friends who have been told that, but I wanted to vent out Josè's drunkard frustration in the scene and Pablo happened to be there. I'm happy to have gotten that kind of reaction out of that scene. Thanks for reviewing!

**To everyone: **Thank you all for reviewing I love to hear what people think so I can approve my writing and your comments always inspire me to write. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter and I'm looking forward to your review, so keep them coming!

**Chapter 5**

Intergender Match 

Marisia watched backstage as Rey wrestled Nitro of MNM. He was doing pretty well until the referee became knocked out and Nitro grabbed his Tag Team Championship and bashed Rey in the head with it.

Rey had endurance though and when Nitro pinned him for the 3 count he lifted his shoulder up before it was too late.

"Yeah." Marisia cheered and whistled as Rey nailed the 619. Earning the 3 count Marisia ran outside to congratulate her cousin. When he didn't come out she checked the backstage TV only to see him being overpowered by Mercury in a sneak attack. Without thinking of the consequences she came to his aid, Batista couldn't help he had already had a match with Bobby Lashley for the opening of tonight's Smackdown and he was worn out from it.

"Where are you going?" Marisia felt someone grab her by her arm. She twirled around to meet Juventud. He was dressed in jeans and a black wife beater along with his white bandanna on his head.

"Rey is getting trampled by MNM." She said dragging her arm away and running off in the direction of the ring. He followed, he was supposed to meet Super Crazy and Psicosis for a drink but decided Marisia needed his help.

'Damn Chica (1)'s fast.' He thought to himself as he tried catching up to her. The cheering Rhode Islanders greeted both as they ran out to Rey's aid.

'What's this!' Tazz shouted as the two entered the ring. Marisia went after Melina while Juvi took care of both Mercury and Nitro.

'It looks like Juventud and Bella Muerte (2) have come to Rey Mysterio's aid and oh did you see that, Melina was just greeted by Bella Muerte's Black Widow!' Michael Cole yelled informing the fans watching the television broadcast.

Marisia had Melina's hair in her grasp as she climbed along the rope like a skilled tightrope walker; she then jumped and performed a Head Scissors on her.

Marisia watched Juventud throw Mercury into the ropes; he then was Clothes Lined when Mercury came back. Juventud was slowly being overpowered then the woman had an idea. She turned Mercury around and did a spinning heal kick introducing Mercury's jaw to her heel. Before the brawl could continue Theodore Long's music played. The short, spectacled, bald man stopped the fighting.

'Playa, playa, playa ya'll stop all this raucous." He shouted into the microphone as he looked at the wrestlers.

"Now Bella Muerte you and Juvi seemed pumped up and ready to go, and since Juvi doesn't have a match tonight I'll make one." Theodore Long rubbed his chin for a second before speaking into the mic again.

"Melina and Joey Mercury versus Bella Muerte and Juventud." He shouted into the microphone. The audience immediately applauded him. "Now how do you like that playa?" he asked. Bella Muerte grabbed a microphone.

"An Intergender match sounds good we accept," she looked at Juvi who was smiling and nodding his head, "And we'll tear MNM apart starting with these two Melina and Mercury say your prayers because you're going against us, and we're gonna take you down."

As she threw the microphone on the ground Bella and Juvi grabbed Rey and helped him on their shoulders.

"So you got what you wanted even without asking Teddy?" Rey asked as he sat in the Infirmary. He was speaking to his cousin who was leaning on the door.

"I guess so it's going to be great, Rey, we're definitely going to take them down, especially with Juvi by my side." The taller man smiled wickedly at the thought of brawling against Mercury. Super Crazy and Psicosis came running down the corridor into the Infirmary.

"We just heard the news Juvi so you had some fun without us." Psicosis' voice rang out.

"Yeah sorry about that man but Marisia needed my help."

"Nooo," Marisia said, "you _thought_ I needed your help I didn't _say I needed_ it."

"You would have been beaten if I weren't there and you know it." Juventud answered punching the woman lightly in the arm.

"Sure." She smiled.

"So you're gonna enter the ring the Mexicools way?" Super Crazy asked.

"Nahh I think I'm going to enter the ring my way unless you guys want me riding one of you're ghetto lawn mowers?" she asked.

"You can ride with me, and they're not ghetto Chica they're." Juventud looked to his partners. The guys put on devious smirks and howled "Mexicool!"

Rey and Marisia rolled their eyes and then laughed at the men's immaturity.

"You think you can do it?" Rey asked as he walked Marisia to her dressing room. "Yeah it's going to be mad fun, Rey, why don't you come out with us?" she asked hopping from one foot to the other as she walked.

"I'll watch backstage." He said. Before they could go through another corridor Funaki interrupted them. Cameras focused on the two as the number 1 Smackdown announcer interviewed Bella Muerte.

"Bella Muerte rumor has it that you're dating Rey Mysterio is it true?" he asked. The cousins laughed at the mention of the rumor.

"Nah man he's me cousin," she said into the microphone. Rey Mysterio nodded.

"Well OK, next question," the Japanese man asked, "How do you think you will do out in the match against Melina and Joey Mercury?"

"I think me and Juvi will do great and we'll beat them too." Marisia answered.

"Well, good luck in your match." He answered. He watched the cousins walk off and stared at them. Actually Funaki stared more at Marisia's ass.

**Arieru: ** I hope you all enjoyed that and the 2nd part will be put up now so let me get to that. Please R&R! Thanks!

_**Glossary: **_

**_Chica translates into _**"Girl."

**_Bella Muerte translates into _**"Beautiful Death."


	6. Intergender Match Part 2

**Bella Muerte**

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **Here's the 2nd part to 'Intergender Match' so I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers they own themselves. All that I own is the idea for this fanfic and my original characters.

**Chapter 6: **

Intergender Match Part 2 

The hour before the match was long and excruciating torture to Marisia, but finally it was over. In her 2nd match on Smackdown her and Juvi were going to star in the one of the final matches of the night. Even though it wasn't the main match of the night it made Marisia happy she was going to be in an Intergender match.

The woman dressed in a pair of black booty shorts with black fishnet stockings. Her top criss-crossed around her chest in an X and showed her belly button on it was the same skull with 'Bella Muerte' written underneath it. On her right hand were black biker gloves and on her left arm was a gold arm bracelet. This time though Marisia wore her hair down. The usual kneepads and black knee-high boots covered her legs and feet.

"Come on Chica." Juvi said grabbing the woman and placing her on his green lawn mower. Super Crazy and Psicosis were already on theirs and smiling at the woman.

Juvi hopped in front of her and she clung to him.

Marisia gulped a bit of excitement down as the 'Mexicools' music played.

The crowd cheered as they saw Juventud and Bella Muerte together.

"Making their way to the ring accompanied by Super Crazy and Psicosis let me first introduce from Boston, Massachusetts Bella Muerte, and her partner from Mexico Juventud." The announcer introduced.

Before Bella could get down from the lawn mower Juventud grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go Juvi!" she yelled the audience laughed at her embarrassment. The woman looked on the big screen and saw her ass focused on by the cameraman the explicit footage caused the Bella to blush madly. Then a hand met her ass as she was put down into the ring, it caused her to jump and turn around where the guys were laughing. The woman glared at Juvi the perpetrator and smirked mischievously before going to the turnbuckle and basking in the spotlight. Bella smiled noticing some signs with her name on it and her insignia. She lifted her right wrist up with the skull with wings on it and the word 'Padre'(3) underneath it she then did the sign of the cross before blowing a kiss at the camera and making the words I love you Pablo with her mouth. Landing on her feet after she did a backflip on the top rope Bella turned to the ring entrance when she heard MNM's music play.

They entered the same way as they always do.

"And introducing their opponents accompanied by Johnny Nitro from Los Angeles, California please welcome Joey Mercury and Melina!" the announcer introduced MNM.

Melina entered the ring her habitual leg splitting way.

'I wonder if she even knows what keeping her legs closed, means?' Bella asked herself. Melina gave her a glare and she answered back with one of her own.

"You go first Chica." Juventud said distracting the woman. The woman hopped foot to foot as she watched Mercury go outside the ring to his side of the post.

"Come on you can do it Bella." Psicosis and Super Crazy banged the mat as encouragement. Bella could hear a mixture of her name and Melina's shouted by the audience as the match begun.

Both women grappled at each other's hands trying to gain an advantage. Bella gained it by kicking Melina in her stomach. Then she grabbed the other woman's hand and threw her across the ring to the rope. As Melina came back Bella performed a standing drop kick. When she nailed it she penetrated Melina with chops to the chest. Bella was finally stopped when she was greeted with a kick to the stomach. Then an unexpected fall as Melina started punching at her head. Infuriated the woman pounded the Mexican's head into the mat as she grabbed onto her hair. The tables were soon turned as like in their first match Bella began punching at Melina. Bella then grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the turnbuckle. Grabbing a hand full of hair Bella climbed the top rope and had her balance interrupted when Melina tugged at the rope. A pained Bella landed on her sign and gripped her knee.

Thinking that she was done, Melina lifted Bella's leg up for the pin.

"1…2…" Bella lifted her shoulder up before the referee could declare Melina the winner.

"Let's go Bella!"s were chanted by the audience as Juvi, Super Crazy, and Psicosis cheered the woman on. The chant of the crowd ringing in her ears was the exact medicine Bella needed to get back up with the help of Mercury who dragged her by her hair with his strong arm. Frightened she kicked the man in his stomach as hard as she could and ran for Juvi's hand for the tag.

Making the tag she hung on to the turnbuckle as she caught her breath. "Are you OK Marisia?" Psicosis asked as he checked the girl out.

"Si (4)." She answered nodding her head. 'It's all up to you Juvi.' She said to herself as she watched Juvi and Mercury brawl.

She smiled at their competitiveness towards each other and the fact that he was gaining the upper hand. "Come on Juvi!" She cheered with the guys. He landed some chops on Mercury's chest before being knocked back by a couple of chops himself. The match went on fine both gaining the upper hand every few seconds.

"1…2…" the referee counted as Juvi lifted his shoulder in the air, Bella cheered at his achievement. Frustrated Mercury kicked him in the stomach before trying to perform the snap shot, when Juventud countered Melina tried getting into the ring to distract the referee and Juvi, she accomplished just that. While she was doing that in came Johnny Nitro with the Championship. He waited for Juvi to turn around before hitting him with it. The belt never connected as Bella gave Johnny a low blow he tumbled out of the ring and onto the ground. The woman then threw the championship out of the ring while Juventud continued pummeling Mercury. This time Juvi pinned Mercury for a 2 count. At that moment Bella begged to be tagged. Her begs were answered as Juventud performed a Head Scissors on Mercury and then dragged the man by his hair to the Bella. When she connected the Black Widow she tagged Juventud back so he could pin Mercury.

"1…2…3!" The match ended.

"And the winners of the match are Bella Muerte and Juventud." Both smiled as the referee held their hands in the air, declaring them the winner of the Intergender match. Psicosis and Super Crazy entered the ring and celebrated with the other two Mexicans. Another interference occurred when a livid Melina entered the ring and aimed the belt at Bella. When she connected she immediately darted out of the ring afraid of what the men might do to her.

Melina smiled at her doing as she began trash talking while she walked backwards to the ring. Juvi held a hurt Bella in his arms as she put a hand to her throbbing head. He then helped her up slowly and let her use his shoulder as a crutch.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Juvi asked as he looked at Marisia who was now in the Infirmary holding a bag of ice to her head. The guys felt guilty for not preventing the attack.  
"Yeah don't you worry I'll be fine." Marisia answered. "I want to get out of these clothes." She complained as she stood up still holding the ice to her head.

"You want me to help you." Super Crazy asked raising an eyebrow at Marisia only to have her answer with a punch to the shoulder.

"Honestly, you guys are such perverts." Marisia smirked as she weave-walked her way to her dressing room. The way she walked was supposed to tease the guys. It worked triple time as the Mexicools stared at her end. "Ahem," Rey, who made his way to the Infirmary to check on Marisia raised an eyebrow at the other Mexicans. "Don't be looking at her like that man ask her out." The comment was mostly directed to Juventud due to Super Crazy and Psicosis currently dating some woman. "You won't mind, man." Juvi looked down at Rey.

"Nah why would I she just broke up with her boyfriend and anyway she seems to like you the most," Rey answered, "no offense." The last bit was directed at Psicosis and Super Crazy.

"Sounds cool the Mexicools could use a girl as fine as her." Psicosis commented. "Yah, she could be our valet, man." Super Crazy answered.

"Nah, not a good idea she'd end up kicking your ass if you ask her that, I did and lets just say the way she yelled at me I couldn't hear for a month." Rey grimaced at the over dramatic memory.

Marisia came out from her dressing room about a half hour later. On her body she had on a white tank top, Jade green baggy pants, and black and white Chuck's. Her studded belt shined in the light as she made her way to the backstage where she supposed the guys would be hanging out and eating. She was correct.

"Hey Chica what's happening?" Psicosis asked looking through the book 'Diva's Uncovered'. Marisia rolled her eyes, she had been asked to star in the book and there was a photograph of her in a red and white bikini. "Just making sure you guys know what tomorrow is." She said. The guys got a look of confusion and stupidity on their faces mixed in one.

She cocked an eyebrow at them. "You _do know_ what tomorrow is right?" she asked.

"No Chica is it your birthday?" Super Crazy asked. Marisia rolled her eyes again and hit her forehead with her palm. "Nahh, man, come on are you guys serious you don't know, Vince has been calling everyone for the past month about it?" she asked. "Come on tell us." The Mexicools asked.

"The WWE Broadcast special is happening tomorrow, you know the one Vince has been telling everyone about. Raw and Smackdown are going to be there and Vince has some spectacular mystery matches planned out that he discussed over with Long and Bishoff." Marisia seemed happy at the idea of mystery and surprise. The broadcast was going to be aired in New York's Madison Square Garden.

"Really and we haven't heard of it, man." Juventud also seemed excited. "Actually Long was announcing it last week and there have been commercials promoting the broadcast for the past month." Marisia said matter-of-factly. "I was told to bring a bikini, I hope Vince isn't thinking what I think he's thinking." Marisia shook her head in frustration.

"We're going to see you in a bikini girl." Psicosis asked too excited about Marisia's predicament. "I said that I was _told_ I didn't say that I was _going_ _to _wear it out to the ring." Marisia answered blushing.

"Why you got a fine body Chica?" Juvi asked. The woman blushed deeper and twiddled her fingers, "I get embarrassed." She muttered.

"¿Què? (5)" Super Crazy asked.

"I said I get embarrassed in a bikini when I'm in front of people." Marisia admitted.

"¿Por què? (6)" Psicosis asked he was interested.

"I mean I don't get embarrassed when I'm at the beach, but this is going to be aired around the world." She stuttered with embarrassment.

"You'll do fine." Juventud encouraged.

"You just want to see me in a bikini?" she accused.

"Well, no…yes." He blushed flipping the girl up onto his shoulder a second time that night.

"Hell ya." The guys howled. "Let me go, Juvi!" Marisia cried as he twirled her around in a circle. When he did she frowned a bit she was enjoying the view of his back end.

"Maybe we can start some shit up with MNM or someone." Psicosis said smiling deviously.

"Yeah, man." Super Crazy commented. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a good night.

**Arieru: ** I hope the Intergender match didn't seem too one sided. I got to make a few matches with Bella losing maybe soon. How will tomorrow go, well you just got to wait for the next chapter. So review and I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. The reason why I'm doing the promotional broadcast was due to my missing when Raw and Smackdown were together and for the mere fun I'm going to get out of writing the next chapter. I got a whole lot of ideas planned out so I hope you all are prepared for a surprise (evil cackle) I'm going to start writing it now.

_**Glossary: **_

**_Padre translates into _**"Father/Daddy."

**_Si translates into _**"Yes."

**_¿Què? Translates into _**"What?"

**_¿Por què? Translates into _**"Why


	7. Never Sleep, Never Die

**Bella Muerte**

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru:** Yay! Yet another chapter I'm almost close to double-digits I can't wait until I get there. Well, posts may be coming in slow since I'm gonna be working on my homework cause I'm trying to finish everything early so I don't have to be all panicky the day before school starts back again, and my English teacher has killed us with homework, uggh. --; I hate homework. Now you may wonder about the title of this chapter there's no exact reason for the title of it just that I was listening to Evanescence again and looking up some lyrics and I liked this for the title. I was also looking up stats and decided to change Marisia's height from 5 foot 3 inches to 5 foot 8, not that it matters just informing.

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: ** I know I can't wait to make a real love scene with them it's going to be fun to write though there will be some obstacles. Namely, one introduced in this chapter.

**To OTHlover04: **I'm happy that you liked that chapter. Thanks so much for your comment and enjoy this one, too!

**To Kanesha: **No they can't break up! (Falls into a dramatic pose) Well I hope they don't anyway but it's their decision. I'm glad you liked last chapter and thanks for the comment.

**To Miss Traci: **I'm glad that you liked the matches this was the first wrestling story I have ever written so I'm glad it wasn't boring, especially since a 14 year old who has a minimum knowledge of wrestling moves was writing it. Enjoy this chapter!

**To Idiot Lil' Princess: **I'm glad you liked it, and I'm happy that you didn't think the match was boring. And yes Psicosis is yours. Enjoy this chapter!

**To Broken.Baby.Gyrl: **Yay! A new reviewer! Well I am very happy that you liked it and I understand what you mean as Marisia reminds me of my 2 mothers, me Abuelita and me Mami, and the father well Josè was modeled over some men I know not my father since I barely know the man. I am glad you like the emotion I was aiming for that, seriousness, and playfulness when I decided to write this and am happy I captured it. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!

**To everyone: **Well as Murphy's Law states what can go wrong will; do things ever go wrong in this chapter. It even places a new obstacle between Juvi and Marisia. Want to know who it is. Then read and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

**Discliamer:** I don't own WWE or anything to do with it. All that I own is Marisia Paliquira, Bella Muerte, they're the same person just under different aliases and Bella's move the Black Widow.

**Chapter 7: **

**Never Sleep, Never Die**

"You seem excited, Marisia." A voice said behind the girl who was hopping foot from foot. The Mexican turned to meet Batista.

"Hey, Dave where is Rey?" she asked. The woman took a sip from her coffee cup as she sat at a table backstage.

"He's trying to find out anything he can from, Long." He answered from in front of her.

It felt good to talk to someone other then the guys, though she was beginning to miss their pervertedness, crazy habits.

'I'm beginning to miss Juvi.' She said sub-consciously to herself she immediately blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Dave asked.

"N…nothing." She stuttered.

Marisia thought he was going to begin to discuss the incident in Boston but he never did. "You hoping for a match?" he asked her. "Hell yeah, after what Melina did yesterday I'm looking forward to kicking her fake as her silicone ass if I get a match with her." Marisia said smiling. "What about you hoping to defend that title?" she asked.

"I heard Kane's been having his eyes on it but there's no telling who I'm going to go against." Dave said he was looking forward to wrestling anyone. Stacy came running in as Marisia looked up after hearing the clicking of her shoes on the tile.

"What's up girl?" she asked looking up at the woman.

"Trish is defending her title today." Stacy announced.

"Against who?" Marisia asked hopes on the high.

"In a diva battle royal." Stacy said jumping up and down.

"Hell yeah, when?" Marisia said standing up.

"After the next 2 matches." Stacy informed.

"I got to get ready, Dave, will you tell Rey and the guys the good news for me?" she asked giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, as a friend.

"Yes, I'll tell them, good luck, kid." He said giving her a kiss back. Marisia got irritated by the 'kid' comment but shrugged it off as she ran with Stacy to the woman's locker room.

"I hope they don't bombard us they've got more women on RAW then on SMACKDOWN!" Stacy said as Marisia finished tightening her kneepads.

"If they do we'll just have to kick their asses, aren't we?" Marisia smiled mischievously. There was nothing more exciting, in her opinion, then to be the underdog in a match.

"As long as I get Melina back I'm happy." Marisia said.

"You really got something against her don't you?" Stacy looked up as she tied her halter-top.

"Yeah wouldn't you I just can't stand her." Marisia answered. A knock on the door distracted both women.

"Hello?" Marisia answered the door and looked to see Rey.

"What's up cous'?" The older man smiled, "I heard the news." He informed her.

"Yeah isn't it great, Rey, 3rd match of my career and I already got a chance to win the Women's Championship." Marisia adjusted her elbow length gloves as she smiled in excitement.

"Chica, you'll do great just go out there and do you're best." Rey encouraged as he heard Lilian Garcia's voice over the microphone.

"Here it begins." Marisia informed both Rey and Stacy. The two women exited the locker room and made their way backstage as the RAW divas were introduced.

"See you later, Rey." Marisia yelled before running out to Evanescence's 'Whisper' she gulped down excitement as she focused on her challenge, the 9 other women she was pitted against.

"Introducing from Boston, Massachusetts from Friday Night Smackdown! Bella Muerte." Lilian's voice shouted over the microphone in its usual excited tone.

Out came Bella wearing a black tube top that tied in the front with ebony satin string, black leather pants with her insignia embroidered on her right thigh, and her usual kneepads and boots covered her legs. Black fingerless leather gloves that reached her elbows clad her hands.

Bella pumped a fist in the air and shouted in excitement as fireworks flew in the air and exploded. Making her way to the ring Bella eyed the RAW women. Candice Michelle, wand wielding beauty, Ashley, Diva Search 2005 winner, Lita, Queen of Xtreme, Mickie James, indisputable #1 fan of Trish, Torrie Wilson, one of the blond bomb shells of the business, and Victoria, one of the best women wrestlers in the business, they all were staring Bella down. Bella smirked triumphantly was she ever the underdog against these fabulous women. Then her angered flared as she heard MNM's music introducing Melina, followed by Torrie Wilson. Finally the match began as Trish Stratus came out in all her glory holding her championship in the air with a you-can't-beat-me look on her face.

Before the match could begin Vince came out in all his big boss man glory.

"Now before you beautiful ladies go all out let me announce the regulations of this match there are 2 ways you can disqualify your opponent. Either by stripping them to their bra and panties," Vince smiled naughtily at the idea while Bella stood shocked at the announcement, "or the usual Battle Royal regulations by throwing your opponent out of the ring with both of their feet hitting the ground." He left after he informed the woman.

The bell rang and surely as Stacy regretted the Smackdown divas were overpowered.

'Oh man did you see that the Smackdown divas are going down.' The Coach shouted into the microphone.

His comment was spat back at him when Bella became frustrated and clothes lined both Ashley and Victoria. Bella was pummeling Ashley with habitual chops to her chest until Victoria smacked her with a chop of her own into her back. A horrible sting went through Bella at the impact of the chop, and she found herself overpowered and pounded into the turnbuckle by kicks to the stomach from both women.

"Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson have been eliminated!" Lilian informed the audience as both women went backstage. Lita screamed as she performed the Twist of Fate on Mickie James. MNM's Melina was currently outside the ropes while Ashley tried pushing her to the ground. Ashley's plans were foiled when Lita grabbed the woman's legs and threw her off both feet touching the ground.

"Ashley has been eliminated!" Lilian cried into her microphone.

Bella stood shocked as her tube top was thrown off of her and Victoria and Candice tried pulling of her leather pants. Luckily, they didn't succeed.

"Look puppies!" King cheered happily his famous perverted phrase. Bella stood there for a second shocked at being in her black and red 'Victoria Secret' bra. Distracted by her exposure she didn't notice Trish was ready to kick her in her jaw. When she finally turned around Bella countered by grabbing the woman's foot and introducing her to a roundhouse kick. When she knocked her off her feet Trish landed on the middle rope.

Rey, who was backstage with the Mexicools, smiled as his cousin's lips formed a roguish smirk; she was going to perform his signature move.

Bella ricocheted herself from the ropes to Trish nailing the 619.

'Did you see that the 619 Bella Muerte has performed Rey Mysterio's signature move!' Michael Cole shouted in disbelief.

'Yeah this girl is Mysterio's cousin and I wouldn't expect anything short of extreme wrestling from this diva.' Tazz commented into his microphone.

Bella was about to be interrupted by Mickie James when she pushed Trish away and performed her own finishing move on Mickie. Trish watched as Victoria catapulted the pest out of the ring with a kick to the jaw.

'Mickie James has been eliminated!' Lilian announced.

Victoria, Candice, Trish, Melina, Lita, and Bella were now the only women in the ring. Everyone looked at Stratus, forgetting the rivalry between Raw and Smackdown; they were going to make sure her reign was ended. Chops and kicks were presented to the blond woman as everyone tried their best to knock her out of the ring. Candice managed to pry the woman's black leather tank top off of her body, plan B if they couldn't manage throwing her out of the ring.

'Now they're stripping Trish to everything but her bras and panties!' King cried happily.

Lita nailed the 'Twist of Faith.' When the woman got up people were shocked at her stamina, but then again some expected this from the current champ. A frustrated Bella answered Trish's gesture with a standing drop kick, and the champ was out.

'Trish Stratus has been eliminated!' People then began cheering their favorite diva.

'There is no denying it now, there will be a new women's champion.' Coach announced.

"Come on Chica!" Juventud cheered along with Rey, Psicosis, and Super Crazy.

Now it was Lita pitted against Bella while Candice and Victoria ganged up on Melina.

"Didn't know I'd ever be going against Ms. Xtreme?" Bella said. This high flying woman was her top idol.

"Well, you're going to remember me good honey because I'm the one who's going to put you away." Lita answered.

"I don't think so." Bella answered as she performed another standing drop kick. Bella smiled as Lita got back up the woman was currently on her usual post on the top rope. Bella performed the head scissors and tumbled onto the mat when Lita countered.

'Looks like Bella's out.' Coach laughed into his microphone. Bella was grappling for dear life as she hung onto the ropes.

"Victoria has been eliminated!" Lilian shouted into her microphone. A second later Garcia announced another elimination.

"Lita has been eliminated!" she shouted the crowd gasped, many had expected the red head to be announced as the new Women's Champion.

'Let's see a replay of that.' Michael Cole requested.

The replay screen showed Bella supporting herself on the top rope with both arms as she did that she grappled onto Lita's neck with her legs and flipped her out of the ring. Many didn't know that before Marisia straightened out her life she had been a gangbanger and a runner, the training in jumping fences and running as if her life depended on it had trained her legs to be one of the strongest part of her bodies, not to mention 3 years of gymnastics the woman endured when she was younger. The replay continued to show Bella nearly fall out of the ring her feet inches from the floor. Luckily she slid herself back into the ring only to meet the magic wand of Candice Michelle. The Mexican crawled away on her hands from the swinging Candice. Gripping her shoulder she used the turnbuckles pole for support. Blood dripped due to the sharp points of the wand.

Bella would have been greeted by Candice's boot to the stomach if it weren't for a counter. Melina watched as a furious Bella turned Candice around and began shish kabob-ing her knee into Candice's stomach. Then as she performed the Black Widow to Candice and knocked her out of the ring.

'Black Widow, Black Widow!' Tazz shouted excitedly at Bella's triumph. It was now Bella against Melina.

'Looks like Smackdown is going to declare a new women's champion.' Michael teased the Raw roster for losing their women's championship.

"Candice Michelle has been eliminated!" Lilian shouted into the microphone.

Bella had her victory torn away as Melina struck her with the wand continuously until Bella began spurting blood from her forehead.

'Not like this! This isn't right!' Michael Cole sympathized as Bella was stripped of her leather pants.

"Your winner and the new Women's Champion Melina!" Melina jumped in joy at her unjust victory. She then exited the ring and made her way up the ramp holding _her_ Women's championship in the air.

Suddenly the lights shut off and someone appeared in the ring with a microphone. Melina stood in shock to see the Boogeyman standing over the nearly unconscious Bella. The freak looked over Bella who was unaware of who was accompanying her in the ring until he began speaking into her ear. As he spoke into the microphone Bella felt chills go down her spine.

"_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Rang the clock." _He said into the microphone as he swung his alarm clock into the air.

" _As she ended her life_

_With a slice of the knife _

_Death of the crimson night_

_The beautiful death that takes life_

_Bella Muerte (1) is her name _

_The one the Boogeyman is coming to claim_

_Bella the beautiful intoxication _

_Of every twisted imagination_

_Come to me dear Muerte_

_I shall come and claim you_

_As my own_!" by that time Rey and the Mexicools were running to get to the ring.

Boogeyman began lapping up the blood on Bella's forehead and kissed her.

As she took a taste of the copper into her mouth Bella's eyes grew wide with fright and she was thrown into consciousness.

"Because the Boogeyman is coming to getcha!" Boogeyman cried releasing her lips. Bella pushed him away, and with her body refusing to get up screamed bloody murder as she crawled to the other side of the ring. The lights turned down as she watched in fright the Boogeyman disappear letting his tongue hang as he looked at her sadistically. When the lights turned on she felt herself shaking. Then she was lifted into a pair of strong arms.

Juvi held the shaking Marisia his chin resting on her blood soaked head. The woman had really taken a beating. He grabbed the woman's face and looked into her eyes.

"¿Usted està bien? (2)" he asked the question that had been running through Rey, Psicosis, and Super Crazy's mind. She gave a brief nod before nearly collapsing. Rey looked at her. 'What's with that freak Boogeyman? Why her?' he asked himself before walking off with the others backstage. Marisia was held in Juvi's arms bridal style until they got to the Infirmary. The medic was already used to her continual visits and so was ready for any injury she had endured.

"This must be a bad day for Aries or something?" she joked all the guys could tell she was still uncomfortable about what happened in the ring moments ago. To confirm her memory, and much to her dismay, a replay was aired for those who missed the commotion.

Regaining her composure Marisia realized she was only in her lingerie.

"Ai Dios Mio (3)!" she shouted and the guys looked at her urgently. "I'm still in my lingerie!" She began covering herself up with her face red with embarrassment.

"Calm down Marisia you look fine." Psicosis commented.

"Pervert, you know you have a girlfriend." Marisia accused as the medic helped her bandage up her forehead.

"Really do you think we all are perverts?" Super Crazy asked.

"Well…sort of." She answered as she grimaced as the medic put alcohol on her cuts.

The Mexicools rolled their eyes at the woman's insult.

After the guys left Marisia looked in the mirror of the ladies bathroom and checked herself out. She had taken a shower and most of the blood was washed out of her hair.

'Come on straighten up, it was nothing the Boogeyman is just a freak show he can't hurt,' She encouraged herself as she splashed water on her face 'because he won't allow him to.' She looked back into the mirror to see… Stacy.

Marisia turned around and gasped in fright at the sight of the taller woman.

"Don't do that Keibler you nearly gave me a heart attack." She warned covering her hand over her racing heart.

"Sorry," Stacy apologized and looked into the mirror, "I saw what happened out there and think you totally should have won."

"I know damn Melina screwed me." Marisia answered thankful that Stacy hadn't brought up Boogeyman.

"Are you all right?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah if I don't see that freak again for as long as I live." Marisia said sarcastically.

The two walked out only to hear laughing behind them. As they turned around they met Melina, Joey, and Johnny. Marisia sneered she really didn't feel like seeing them or hearing them laugh for that matter.

"How was your kiss with Boogeyman?" Melina asked when Marisia turned her back on the other woman.

Marisia stopped dead at the question. "What?" Marisia asked through clenched teeth.

"I asked how was your kiss with the Boogeyman it must have been really mind blowing if you didn't hear what I asked." Melina answered with a smirk of superiority on her lips.

"Don't fucking mess with me right now, Melina." Marisia warned. Cameras were catching this as the audience watched.

"Why? It looks like you've been fucking with every man you've met, Juvi, Boogeyman-." Melina pushed onward. Marisia snapped that second and kicked Melina in her stomach. Joey and Johnny immediately threw her off. The two men held her by her arms as Melina stood back up and slapped her. An extremely pissed off Marisia answered with a kick to the new Women's Champion's jaw.

Stacy helped out by giving Joey and Johnny an early Christmas gift, a low blow.

Marisia gave Melina a final kick to the stomach before running off with Stacy.

The cameras caught the two women running down the corridor. Then the Boogeyman came out from the corner and looked at MNM before walking down the corridor the women had just run through.

'Did you see that Bella Muerte had just wrathfully attacked MNM.' Coach said into his microphone.

Michael Cole rolled his eyes. 'Which broadcast are you watching Coach.'

'Yeah, MNM was provoking Bella and I think she did have the right to kick their ass.' Tazz confronted.

Seeing that his cousin was being chased by Boogeyman Rey let her hide in his locker room until the show ended. Luckily that was the last Marisia saw of the sadistic man…that night.

**Arieru:** I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And before I forget can someone tell me Juvi, Psicosis, and Super Crazy's real names just something of interest and Rey's if anyone knows them. This should be fun adding Boogeyman into the mix. I happen to like him I think he's a fun addition to Smackdown and will make it fun for me to write the story. Did you like his little poem? I made that up off of the top of my head. I also added Stacy because she's one of the only divas I happen to like on Smackdown except for Sharmell I have no idea why I like her it's probably because of her attitude, and although it might seem that I hate her I happen to like Melina a bit, but Stacy is my favorite from Smackdown. Sorry not that much Juvi in here but I promise there will be plenty of him in the upcoming chapters. What will happen next? You got to read to find out!

_**Glossary:**_

**_Bella Muerte translates into_** "Beautiful Death."

**_¿Usted està bien? Translates into _**"Are you all right/ OK?"

**_Ai Dios Mio translates into _**"Oh my God!"


	8. Training and an Unexpected Kiss Oolala!

**Bella Muerte**

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **Hi! Quick question has anyone ever heard of the TV show The Tribe I doubt anyone from the US has heard of it perhaps those in Europe have. I'm going to try writing a quick story for a contest they're having a writing contest and I'm going to enter so there may not be a lot of Bella Muerte for a while I'll try updating every one to two days though can't promise that consistency when school starts back though. Now I am really on a writer's block for right now so sorry if this sucks. Oh! And I'm going to be using Rey's real name thanks to those who answered my question I looked up some pics of him and saw some without his mask my sister and I nearly fainted at his hotness.

**To Broken.Baby.Gyrl: **Hi! Thanks can I call you Nique that's a very pretty name. I'm

glad you liked the Boogeyman idea it just came into my head and yeah he is creepy!

Thanks for telling me Rey's name, Oscar its weird learning wrestlers real names but the

Name fits him because all the Oscars I know are hot.

**To OTHlover04: **Yeah he is creepy glad you liked this chapter! Enjoy!

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Yeah Melina definitely screwed it up for her but that's

what I was planning to get their rivalry even more heated. Thanks for commenting!

**To MissTraci: **Thanks here's the chapter although it's not too good I hope you enjoy!

**To ForeverEddie'sGirl05: **I'll try explaining the Black Widow though I doubt that it's humanly possible due to it being made up by a 14 year old with no knowledge of what humanly possible is yet, though broken bones have proved useful in my realization. Anyway the black widow starts out when you grab onto the persons head for support or you can leave them dazed in the ring, then you climb along the top rope tightrope walker style. You use it as a catapult and then perform a head scissors catching the person's head between your legs and knocking them onto the mat. -; I hope that helps I didn't know anyone would have wanted to perform it just be careful if you decide to. And you want to become a wrestler awesome good luck! And thanks for telling me Rey, and The Mexicools name. I can't believe Juvi has the same last name as me my full name is Ariel Valdes Gonzalez how cool though I hardly use the Gonzalez.

**To Idiot Lil' Princess: ** I love the Boogeyman's creepiness. Thanks for the review and for taking the time to look up their names. Enjoy this chapter!

**To Kanesha: **They do! Cool! Yeah Melina's so going to get hers. What? She's trying to mess with Batista, when and how could I miss it! You think Marisia and Juvi will make a cute couple? ) Then you sure are going to enjoy this chapter!

**To everyone: **Thanks for taking your time and telling me their names and thanks for your many reviews! Although it is surely not my best, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or it's wrestlers they own themselves. All that I own is Bella Muerte/ Marisia Paliquira, and her move the Black Widow.

Chapter 8 

**Training and an Unexpected Kiss Oolala! **

Marisia woke up 3 days later in Tampa, Florida. She had missed the summer like sunshine and the warm temperatures. The woman got up from her Twin sized bed and threw off her red comforter. Then as she dressed she eyed her clock. The guys were planning on having a cookout in the park near the hotel they all were staying at.

The Mexican woman dressed in a white short dress with light blue trimming on it. Underneath the dress she wore tight blue jeans and black timberland boots on her feet.

"Oh I wish I was an Oscar!" Marisia sang as she flipped some hot-dogs on the grill.

"What!." Rey called, just in case you are wondering Rey's real name is Oscar Guitirrez.

"Mayer Wiener that is what I truly like to be 'cause if I were an Oscar!" Marisia sang higher as she laid some hotdogs in their buns.

"What!" An irritated Rey shouted as he set out a table for him, with Batista's help. The table collapsed and he shook his maskless head in frustration.

"Mayer Wiener every one would be in love with me!" Marisia finished the song. As she turned around she was picked up by a pair of strong arms and twirled around.

"You really got to stop doing that man." Rey cautioned as Marisia recovered from dizziness. When she regained the composure she greeted Juventud, Psicosis, and Super Crazy with kisses on the cheek.

"You guys are late what took you?" She asked. She handed Dave the platter of hot-dogs and picked up the table. Setting the legs straight she set up the chairs that went with it. Rey and Dave looked at the woman's luck in frustration.

"How did you do that?" Dave asked, "We've been trying to make it stand for about a half hour now."

"Woman's intuition." Marisia smirked.

"Girl we've brought some burgers for you to cook on the grill." Psicosis informed placing a cooler on the table.

It collapsed a second later.

"Woman's intuition?" Rey cocked an eyebrow at an upset Marisia.

"This is awesome Marisia." Super Crazy commented as he stuck another meat filled pupusa into his mouth. The woman spent the morning making some pupusas before she headed down to the park where she was with the guys having the party.

"Gracias." She smiled and then had her attention caught by Juvi who was studying her.

When she turned to meet his gaze he looked down at his food and took a bite.

"It's very good." He said.

The guys left for a couple of hours leaving Juvi and Marisia to train. Why? You may ask.

"Now you don't interfere." Stacy cautioned the men as she shook a finger at them. They were all currently standing outside of the gym where Juvi and Marisia were training.

"Why not Stace come on tell us what your planning girl." Rey begged looking at the woman with his best pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top look, it worked.

"You don't notice them?" Stacy asked in disbelief as she studied the Mexicans.

"Notice what?" Super Crazy asked. Rey rolled his eyes at his friend's inanity.

"Oh, you mean Juvi and Marisia." Psicosis said getting Stacy's plan.

Then a feeble mouse began running in its wheel faster and faster it went turning the 'oh now I get it' wheels until…ding!

"So you want them alone so they can get together." Super Crazy stated finally getting it.

Stacy nodded in excitement. "Yes!" She then looked out the window at the 2 Mexicans training.

"So now you get it girl?" Juvi asked.

"So I can always counter with a DDT if I'm in that kind of position?" Marisia asked looking up at the man.

"Yeah." He said.

"OK can we have a match…please!" Marisia begged jumping up and down.

"Nahh girl I had a tough match and still need my body to rest." Juvi refused. The match he meant was a Cruiserweight Championship match he performed in, much like Marisia's match, it was a battle royal. Currently the new champion was Nunzio.

"Come on please so I can practice." Marisia asked again, she was pumped up and ready to go. The woman's begging weakened Juvi.

"OK but just a short one." He gave in. He was immediately greeted with one of Marisia's chops to the chest.

"Come on that's not fair." He gasped.

"All right." She said getting off of him. "Give me your best shot." She ordered the man as she stood at the side of the ring. He ran toward her only to have the woman dodge and wait for him to turn around. She answered him with one of her famous Standing drop kicks and he was knocked back. She got back up and catapulted herself from the ropes to where he was standing.

The woman then did a cartwheel only to have her throat captured by Juvi's hand. It wasn't rough though and he started laughing. He then pulled her to his shoulder and spun her around. Like she planned, she did a counter and performed a DDT.

"How did you like that?" she asked bending down as Juvi lay on the floor. They locked eyes for a second while she laughed at what she did.

"That was a great counter Marisia." He congratulated and laughed. "That's enough for today."

"Awww." She complained. He then grabbed onto her again and hurled her over his shoulder.

"Juvi don't make me counter it." she screamed staring at the man's ass. He slapped her end. "Oww." She complained.

He let her go and she glared up at him. "You don't like that?" he asked faking a hurt expression. She shook her head she was about to speak. "What about this?" he asked.

"Juv-." Her words never came out as the Mexican covered her lips with his. Stunned for a second Marisia's eyes grew wide with shock until she kissed him back.

'Did you see that!' Stacy started jumping up and down excitedly. Rey tried to contemplate what had happened while Psicosis and Super Crazy got struck dumb. They howled, not loud enough for the other two to hear them, when Marisia answered the kiss with one of her best.

She put her arms over his neck and whispered. Her lips grazed his softly as she spoke. "Now that's something I can enjoy." She smirked as she gave him a peck and then exited the ring. He soon followed.

When they saw the others they turned red with embarrassment.

"Guys we didn't see anything." Psicosis tried covering themselves up. Stacy immediately ruined their escape.

"I totally support you two as a couple." She smiled bouncing up and down with excitement. Everyone couldn't agree more.

"The Mexicools have a new valet." Super Crazy commented as they walked back to the hotel. Marisia was behind him and kicked him in the shin.

"I'm not a valet, Gordo (1), I'm a wrestler." She stated kicking him again. "And ya'll better not forget that." All nodded as Juvi laughed at the woman. 'She could be hilarious at times.'

**Arieru: **The well was dry for this idea but I had to put a love like scene for this couple or I would have driven myself crazy. Glad I got that out of my system. Now as ya'll might be shocked the well is dry in the land of crazy twisted ideas the lilies have died with Ariel no longer watering them. In translation that means I am on a writer's block. (Sighs) I hope that'll end when I watch Smackdown tonight. Can't wait to see the last one of the year. Next chapter I'm going to try using Rey's and the Mexicools' real name for more authenticity. So here they are if you didn't know them:

Rey Mysterio- Oscar Gutierrez Rubio

Psicosis- Dionicio Castellanos

Super Crazy- Francisco Pantoja Islas

Juventud- Eduardo Anibal Gonzalez Hernandez

_**Glossary: **_

**_Gordo translates into _**"Fatboy."


	9. I'm baaack!

**Bella Muerte **

**Chapter: 9**

**Arieru:** Here's the last chapter for the year. I'm going to try to write it as quick as I can since me and the family is going down to Boston for New Year's in about 2 hours. And this story is as the same timeline as yesterday's Smackdown except things have changed Kid Kash is still the Cruiserweight champ, uggh, but Melina's still Woman's champion. I'm going to be using their real names but if it's a pain to follow them someone tell me and I'll use their ring names. Here they are:

Rey Mysterio- Oscar Gutierrez Rubio

Psicosis- Dionicio Castellanos

Super Crazy- Francisco Pantoja Islas

Juventud- Eduardo Anibal Gonzalez Hernandez

**To OTHlover04: **Glad you liked it, and hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**To Kanesha: **Oh yeah, I caught up yesterday. Thanks for the comment and enjoy the final chapter of the year, not the final one of the story.

**To Misstraci: **The writer's block has exited the building. At least for the moment. Glad you think Juvi and Marisia are cute together. Happy New Year to you! Enjoy!

**To Aaron: **Yeah I saw that I think Melina's up to something. And damn MNM are the new champs that really stinks. I wonder what's Mark Henry's deal with Batista is. Anyway glad you like the story but I'm not sure I'm going to pit Marisia against Lita but maybe. Thanks for commenting and enjoy!

**To everyone: **Glad you all liked last chapter. This one too was made out on the midst of my writer's block. Happy New Year and Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or any of its wrestlers they all own themselves. All that I own are my original characters and the Black Widow.

**Chapter 9: **

**I'm baaaack!**

"He's such an ass, man." Marisia insulted as she watched the current Cruiserweight Champion beat up on Funaki. She was now in the groups locker room, they had insisted she move in with them after her and Eduardo became a couple.

"Mexican Salamander, huh?" Eduardo said beside her. The man had a pissed off expression.

"Oh, calm down, Salamander." Dionicio teased as he dried off his hair, he had taken a shower after his match with 'The Dicks'. Eduardo grunted at his friend's tease. He then smiled and jumped on top of Marisia kissing her neck. The woman twisted wildly that was her ticklish spot.

"Eddie, come on stop!" she managed to get out in between giggles. "Not in front of the guys." She stood up.

"Come on, Marisia," Eduardo begged, "Uno beso (1)." He knew the woman wasn't currently comfortable with public displays of affection, at least not yet.

"Fine." She gave in. The woman kissed him but then bit his lip softly. When Eduardo was about to kiss and get into it deeper she pulled away.

The Mexican noticed a blush on his girlfriend's cheeks. 'Bonita (2).' He said to himself. "Now I'm going to get ready for my match with Stacy, if you need me I'll be in there." Marisia stated and pointed her finger to the bathroom.

"Wish me luck!" she smiled pecking him on the lips. She grabbed her blue gym bag by the door and shut herself in the group's bathroom.

10 minutes later Francisco entered the locker room. He opened the bathroom door and…

"Get out!" Dionicio and Eduardo jumped at Marisia's shrill cry. The men then laughed as the saw Marisia, a towel around her torso, throwing random items at Francisco.

"And stay out!" a red-faced Marisia shouted. The woman then slammed the door and learning form her mistake locked it.

A moment of silence passed between the men. Then Dionicio followed by Eduardo, and then Francisco, burst out laughing at the previous episode.

"How do I look?" Marisia asked stepping out from the bathroom. She wore a pair of army printed baggy jeans, black high heeled leather boots, and a white wife beater.

"Sexy." Eduardo commented. His comment caught the woman off guard and she smiled while blushing.

"Too bad you can't go against Melina today." Francisco commented.

Marisia immediately got a frown on her lips. Teddy wouldn't issue her a match saying something about 'playa give you and Melina a week to breathe without trying ta kill each other.' When the woman pushed on the spectacled man issued her a wet T-shirt contest against Stacy.

"I know, man. I was really looking forward to getting the bruta (3) back." Marisia said looking upset. Her face lightened up with a blush at the thought of Eduardo seeing her in a wet T-shirt contest.

"You guys aren't going to watch the contest are you?" Marisia asked."

"Yeah, Chica, we're going to tape it too." Eduardo said smirking. He picked up a blank tape from the table and placed it into the VCR/DVD player.

"Oh, _yeah_ tape _my _embarrassment." Marisia pouted.

"Awww! Come on Marisia don't be like that." Eduardo begged grabbing her hands and kissing her. He then took off his bandanna.

"Wear it for me." he asked.

"You don't have bugs do you?" She put on an innocent look but her tone was complete sarcasm. Eduardo rolled his eyes at her insult. She then turned around.

"You want me to wear it then tie it for me I can never get these things straight." He did as she said catching a whiff of her sweet smelling Sweet Pea body spray. As he tied the back he kissed her neck causing her to jerk. When he finished he wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her again throwing her in a fit of laughter. "Stop it!" she ordered laughing.

When he stopped his actions she turned around and kissed him. "Thanks."

"Ya'll want each other so bad get a hotel room." Dionicio said.

Both blushed at his comment.

A crewmember then came knocking on the group's door.

"Your match is up next." The woman informed. Marisia let out a groan, and walked off.

"Be your sexiest." The men howled out the door as she walked away. Marisia felt herself become irritated. 'Sometimes I wish I could knock them through the roof.' Her attention then turned to the crowd as she heard Amy Lee's haunting voice fill the stadium.

"Introducing from Boston, Massachusetts Bella Muerte." The announcer introduced.

Marisia watched as Stacy came out in a white T-shirt and short Jean booty shorts. On her feet were high-heeled open toed shoes.

'This is going to be hot, Cole.' Tazz commented.

'Yeah.' Michael Cole agreed.

Stacy smiled at her friend. The referee then handed them toy Super Soaker water guns.

Stacy blew a gushing amount of water at Marisia. Marisia stood there embarrassed but then overcame that slowly as he twirled around.

"Did you see your girl." Francisco asked in disbelief. Eduardo watched as Marisia lifted up her shirt slowly up to her navel, and agonizing to the men, put it back down before lifting it up any higher. She then twirled around.

'This is really hot Cole!' an excited Tazz commented.

Marisia then walked around in her wet wife beater and strutted her stuff.

'Now it's Stacy's turn.' The experienced Stacy Keibler made the best of the contest and as sure as anyone expected it she won. The crowd cheered for both of the sexy women. Marisia wasn't mad though it was just a contest for men it didn't really matter whether she won it or not.

Marisia held Stacy's hand in the air until…

The lights turned low again and mist came from up the ramp leading to backstage. Marisia looked on frightened knowing who was about to make his entrance. Stacy ran up and jumped over the fence and into the audience while Marisia did the same. The large hand of the Boogieman was what she met next.

Eduardo ran out from the locker room to the ring. Instead of spitting worms at her the Boogieman hurled her over his shoulder. A screaming and kicking Marisia was even powerless to get out of her current position until…

'DDT did you see that Cole.' Tazz shouted into the microphone. Marisia stood there shocked at her actions. Boogieman stood up and did his funky little dance, smiling wickedly at the wide-eyed Marisia. 'Run.' Was all her conscience ordered her to do… and run she did. Into the Boogieman's grip. He bear hugged her for a minute, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, until Juvi pried him off. He then threw him into the stand where Michael Cole and Tazz sat. He rapidly hit him and threw him into the ring. Then grabbing Bella's hand ran off for backstage.

'What's Juventud doing out here?' Cole asked.

'It looks like he's helping Bella out.' Tazz answered the other man's question.

The two ran up the ramp and looked at the fallen Boogieman. They were shocked when they saw him get up. Juvi held Bella protectively as she stared in shock. Boogieman jerked his body dancing and smiled eerily at the two. Juvi comforted the woman by kissing her on the forehead. His comforts summed up to nothing when the Boogieman pointed a finger at Bella.

'It looks like Boogieman wants Bella.' Tazz said.

'And it looks like he'll stop at nothing to get her.' Cole commented

"What did he tell you Marisia?" Eduardo asked as they headed to the group's locker room.

"He whispered one of his poems in my ear." Marisia answered looking down at the floor.

The poem rang in her head again.

"You may run

You may hide

But not for long

Because when the light

In the darkness

Blows out in the breeze

That's when you

Will meet me

Tick-tock rings the clock

And then it rings

Signaling

The death of her friends

The death of her lover

Until we're left

And we'll have each other."

His shrill vows rang in her head until she was pulled into a kiss by Eduardo and it all faded away into nothing but a pile of ashes. The ashes were the last warning fire of a new threat.

**Arieru: ** I hope you all enjoyed that I don't like Boogieman's poem that much though. Now I must babysit my cousins, the cute little brats are staying and they want me to draw some anime pictures for them right now. So you all have a Happy New Year! I'll see you, not literally I know, next year. (Waves) Remember to leave reviews. Thanks

_**Glossary: **_

**_Uno beso translates into _**"One kiss."

**_Bonita translates into _**"Beautiful.".

**_Bruta translates into _**"Bitch."


	10. Photo Shoot

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Hello. And it's now 2006. Well, I had a normal New Year's I froze my butt off while celebrating New Year's in Boston now I'm sneezing like hell.

**To Kanesha: **Glad you liked it. They are a cute couple aren't they, I love having the Boogyman in there he's just so freaky. I had fun but it was cold in Boston, enjoy this chapter!

**To OTHlover04: **Thanks for being a continual reviewer I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one too.

**To Raven: **Thanks for checking the translation. Although I'm Spanish I don't know much about how to speak it so am currently trying to learn all I can.

**To 2Deez: **Holla! I'll use their ring names it was kind of confusing for me to try to write their real names anyway. Isn't Rey Mysterio hot! Maybe I'll write a fanfic with Rey Mysterio in it after I finish writing this one. I'm kind of a person who gets distracted easily and needs to work on one thing at a time so if I start writing the fic now there is a sure likeliness I won't ever finish this one.

**To Misstraci: **I'm glad you think all my chapters are great. Honestly I don't really know what I'm planning for Boogieman the writer's block is taking a hold of me again. Enjoy this chapter!

**To Bradshaw's Birthday Princess: **A new reviewer! Awesome? You really think so thanks a whole lot for your comment. Sure I'll help in any way I can if you really need it that is?

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Glad you think so cute nickname for her. Mar I like that. Enjoy this chapter!

**To everyone: **Hope all of you readers and reviewers had a wonderful New Year's. It was exciting though freezing at the same time. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm looking forward to reading all of your wonderful reviews. Oh! And I'll be using their ring names since it's easier for me to remember and probably easier for all of you to recognize who I'm talking about.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE or it's wrestlers. Seriously must I do this after 9 chapters? --; I guess I do. All I own is my original characters, and that's it.

**Chapter 10:**

**Photo Shoots **

"Stand there." An assistant instructed Marisia. The woman was currently doing a photoshoot. A review soon was going to follow.

The Mexican sighed it was already 10AM and so many other things to do. At least she got to see Juvi after everything was over with.

"Give me a fierce look." The photographer ordered. Marisia tried her best and she nailed it. Her chocolate brown eyes were covered with a layer of eyeliner. On her frame was a black dress with spaghetti straps. It ended at her ankles in a flowing pattern.

A couple of other shoots were done. The woman's favorite had to be when she was given the privilege to dress in a traditional Mexican dress. The woman was reminded of her quinceñera (1). Her raven black hair was thrown up into a bun with curls cascading down her tanned face. A large rose flower ornamented her head and kept the bun in place.

For fun and to Marisia's liking the photographer wanted to try something special. He had her model with a snake looking like a Maya Indian bride. Honestly it made Marisia feel like a queen; a time traveler from that ancient time. The large feathers in her hair did annoy her a bit though.

The woman did a diva shoot for the cover of Smackdown magazine. When she was handed a pair of clothes she was rushed into a dressing room. Skin tight, suffocating black jeans covered the woman's legs. A tight white low V-neck tank top with the Mexican flag on it and painful high-heeled boots covered her feet. The minute Marisia saw herself in the mirror she groaned. 'I look like some stereotypical Mexican woman.' She hissed. The woman then wobbled her way out of the dressing room. It was a miracle to her that when she got back on set she wasn't dead, the tank top was just _too_ tight.

"Ummm… can I talk to you." She asked the photographer. He gave her an annoyed look. "Can I dress in something, you know less tight." Marisia asked. Inside she was begging to get out of the body killing clothes. It wasn't like she didn't like tight clothes, but too tight wasn't what she did. And high heels, any of which she wore, didn't kill her feet. Comfort was everything.

"You look fine," the photographer said.

"No I don't I'm not comfortable." Marisia insisted. "Do you have something less tight or not?" she asked.

"Why must you be so difficult?" the photographer asked shaking his head.

"Excuse me I'm not difficult how would you feel if you were in clothes that felt like your own skin." Marisia said.

"Fine, Yvette get her some new clothes." A short woman came rushing out from the group of assistants.

"Come with me." her soft voice said. Marisia did as she said. The shorter woman led her to a room. Marisia smiled it was full of clothes; any girl would go crazy if she saw all of the articles.

"Is your boss always that…uncooperative." Marisia asked.

"He's just a little high strung he likes things his way." The woman, Yvette, said. Her voice had a soft French accent to it.

"Oh, do you like these clothes?" Marisia asked for her input. In Marisia's hands was a pair of jeans with a variety style of chains and zippers.

"It doesn't really follow your look." Yvette answered. "Do you like this?"

Yvette held up a strapless short dress. Marisia raised an eyebrow at the dress.

"Tell me what is your thought of a Mexican you know how you think they dress?" Marisia asked.

"Truthfully." Yvette asked.

"Truthfully." Marisia assured.

"My thought of a Mexican is short tight skirts or skin tight jeans, navel showing tops with lots of cleavage showing, and thin high heels." Yvette looked scared as Marisia's stare turned to one of agitation.

"And my thought of a French woman is an art worshipping, beret wearing lean woman, that wears light flowing dresses and has blond hair and blue eyes." Marisia said striking a point. She looked over Yvette the woman looked professional but in her nose, and to Marisia's joy, was a nose ring. On her wrists was a tribal tattoo marking. When Yvette wasn't in her professional outfit the woman looked as if she would wear large oversized pants, fishnet top and a black tank. Her jet-black hair was also in a professional style but looked as if it was usually worn down.

"Do you get it those are all stereo types if I'm going to be on the cover I don't want people seeing some Mexican stereo type I want to show them the real me the real Marisia Paliquira." Yvette surely got the point.

The woman smiled wickedly. "Then what are you waiting for pick what you like and I'll send my best make up and hair stylists." Yvette went on her duty while Marisia picked out clothes.

The final product was 100 percent Marisia. Black ripped fingerless gloves. A long flowing crimson red skirt with biker boots. Her top was a black tank top with the Mexican flag in the middle of it. Embroidering her neck was a large chain that read 'Mexicana (2)' on it. The make up artist performed a wonderful creation. On her face was red wine colored lipstick. Her eye shadow consisted of odd colors white and gray shadowed her eyes and gave it off a mystical look. The artist also put eye contacts that made her eyes look eerie, as they were a green-blue color. On top of her head lay a spiked bun that topped the right side of her head. With curls cascading down again making the style look half up and half down.

A lover of most styles, from the hippies to the headbangers Marisia grew a child of the Goth style; well until the gangbanging began. Then the stereotype took control. Dressing in tight revealing clothes was her way. A mixture of her 2 style descendants had stayed with her though after the intervention she was most comfortable with the dark Goth look.

A couple of pictures were shot some depressed looking shots and some high and mighty you-can't-beat-me shots. Marisia preferred the latter.

"You must have had some role models in the past, and many would like to know who were your biggest inspirations?" the interviewer asked.

"I have to say Andre the Giant, Hulk Hogan, Chief J. Strongbow, the _Fabulous _Moohlah, Shawn Michaels, and Chris Benoit, not to mention my cousin Rey Mysterio who was my trainer." Marisia answered the question.

"There is a rumor that you and Juventud of the Mexicools are now dating, and after he came to your aid yesterday the rumor has become stronger, what do you have to say?" The interviewer asked. He laughed at Marisia's blush.

She stuttered and began saying. "Well, as of now yes me and Juvi are going out." She answered truthfully.

"Interesting," the interview commented.

"Over the past few weeks you have gained quite a fandom, is there anything you would like to say for those who want to be the future of the WWE?" asked the interviewer.

"Yes," Marisia said revealing her tattoo, "Before my dad passed away he told me to stand for something or I'd fall for anything, at the time I was a horrible wreck, I had been overcome by my habit, but when he said that I was shocked. I had fallen in a downward spiral; I was a creature in the deepest bowels of hopelessness. Those words they told me to straighten myself up and stand for what I believe in instead of using an unneeded crutch. That's what I want to say Stand up for something or you'll fall for anything if you believe you can do it you can."

"Thank you," The interviewer looked awed by what she had previously said. "That would be all Ms. Paliquira it has been wonderful talking to you." The blond man stood up and shook her hand.

"It's been great talking to you too, have a good one." She said standing up and shaking his hand. Before exiting she took a candy from the bowl that had been laid in from of her.

As she exited she felt irritated. Now there is a reason for everything. The cause of the sudden irritation was seeing Melina, Joey, and Johnny coming toward her.

"How are you doing Miss Champion?" Marisia gave them a cheesy smile. It definitely caught them off guard.

"Fine what about you Bruta (3)." Melina answered.

"Oh you're _fine _have another go at Batista or was yesterday Mark Henry's turn to have a one night stand?" Marisia asked.

"That's none of your business." Melina looked disgusted.

"Yeah you're just angry that we beat Rey and Batista for the Championships." Mercury commented.

"You _beat_ Rey and Batista?" Marisia got frustrated and glared at him. "You didn't _win_ anything the only reason you _have_ those titles is because _you_ had Mark Henry's help. You _know_ you can't even beat Rey or Dave so stop making yourself seem high and mighty."

"What about you," Melina got Marisia's attention. "You can't even beat Stacy in a wet T-shirt contest you have no sex appeal, Marisia, it surprises me someone like Juvi would even be interested in you. You probably give a pleasure in bed no wonder Boogieman wants you." Melina won out on the insults. Marisia became pissed off and before anyone knew it she was on top of Melina beating the girl senseless.

Before any real damage could be done Johnny threw off Marisia. "Your lucky Melina." Marisia said pulling herself away from Johnny. "Enjoy having that title around your waist while you have it because I'm going to beat it from you." And with that she left.

"How was your photo shoot and interview?" Juvi asked he had been waiting for the woman for about 10 minutes. He was standing in front of cobalt blue Viper. A big contrast from the usual green lawn mower it was.

She walked up and kissed him.  
"I'd be better if I could beat the hell out of Melina again." Marisia smiled.

"So the stress ball Rey gave you yesterday isn't working?" Juvi asked striking a joke as he opened the door of the car for the woman.

"Nahh, I broke it 2 hours after I got it." Marisia smirked. "I need a human stress ball."

"Loca (4)." Juvi commented.

"Damn right." Marisia laughed. "Everyone's a bit insane some more than others."

"It's the first day of January so what do you want to do?" He asked as they drove down a street in Pittsburgh.

'Gasolina' rang and Juvi began bobbing his head to the tune.

"Marisia." The woman informed cheerfully over the phone.

"Hi Mami." Marisia's face lit up and she smiled at the sound of Pablo's voice.

"Hey Pablo, what's up?" she asked her son. Juvi smiled as Marisia perked up.

"Nothing Mami just wanted to say Happy New Year." Pablo shouted the last bit. Marisia could hear her mother's voice too, and someone else's.

"Happy New Year to you too." She said over the phone.

"Mami abuela (5) took me to New York it was really fun." Pablo said and then his voice became sad. "But Mami something's happened to Tia (6) Daisy."

Juvi sensed stress from the woman as her face dropped. Her distress was confirmed when she clenched her fist.

"What's wrong?" He heard her ask into the phone.

"Well don't you go and be scared girl," A voice spoke over the phone. Marisia sighed in relief.

"It's just that I found out 3 days ago that I'm pregnant."

"Daisy!" Marisia let out a high pitch scream. "You idiot don't you guys ever scare me like that." Marisia let out a sigh.

"That's great do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Marisia asked changing her mood.

"That's the surprise."

"What?"

"I'm having fraternal twins you moron." Daisy said into the phone.

Daisy the 25-year-old best friend of Marisia then sighed into the phone.

"And I'm going to marry Martìn in a couple of months he proposed yesterday."

"Really." Marisia became excited the couple had been dating for over 5 years.

"Yeah, we're getting married in the fall."

"That's wonderful Daisy you guys have been dating a long time about time you got married." Marisia teased.

"How are you and Juvi doing?" She changed the subject. A smirk could be heard in the woman's voice.

"We're doing good, Daisy, how do you know?" Marisia asked.

"Girl, I've been watching my best friend on Smackdown that freak Boogieman you should really give him a piece of your mind and give him a low blow." Marisia laughed at her friend.

"You think so." Marisia asked looking up at Juvi who was currently listening to the radio.

"Yeah, you got to tell me. How far have you and Juvi been?" Daisy asked getting the juice out of the Mexican. Marisia blushed and shouted.

"That's none of your business."

"Not far I guess if you're embarrassed, well good luck you guys make a cute couple so don't let him go." Daisy instructed.

"Bye Daisy."

"Bye."

Marisia sighed at her friend's questions as she disconnected the line. Daisy Hasbùn half Spanish half Turkish 100 percent punishment inforcer during Marisia's intervention. The Mexican smiled at herself at first they'd always fight like children since they'd met when Marisia was 17 and Daisy 20. Daisy would take the booze away when Marisia wanted it and distract her, and it almost always worked. A breaker of many habits Daisy also ran with her own girl gang during high school probably the reason why both could understand each other's at times. Until the woman had her throat sliced and was put in the hospital.

Marisia smiled to herself.

'About time she'd have some happiness.' She said.

"So you want to go out for dinner today?" Juvi asked.

"Why don't we hit that place in the hotel I think it's called _Characters_ Rey told me that their food was good."

"Come on Juvi." Marisia shouted as the man grabbed her and held her bridal style. He locked the door to his rental and carried her to the front of the hotel.

"Looks like you two are excited." Marisia recognized Rey's voice. Both turned around.

"Don't be thinking like that Rey." Marisia said getting out of Juvi's arms.

"Thinking like what?" He asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wanna join us Rey we're grabbing something to eat?" Juvi asked changing the subject. Psicosis and Super Crazy immediately tackled him down from behind. Everyone laughed uproariously at the dog pile. When the commotion ceased they went to the restaurant.

"So are you looking forward to a rematch with Melina?" Rey asked looking at his cousin as he stuck a fork full of salad in his mouth.

"Hell yeah, I met the Bruta today, damn does she piss me off." Marisia said.

"Did you instigate?" Rey looked up.

"No all I said was hi." Marisia confessed she gave him an innocent look.

Psicosis laughed. "What else did you say Chica?"

"Nothing." She munched on her French fry.

"Even out of the ring you two can't get along." Rey commented.

"It's not my fault she called me a bitch what am I supposed to do _take_ _it_." Marisia nearly shouted.

"What did you do to her?" Super Crazy asked.

"The usual, I kicked her ass but Joey and Johnny got in my way." She said. The 5 ate in silence for a couple more minutes until Marisia spoke up.

"Rey guess what?" Marisia challenged her cousin to guess.

"What?" Rey asked not knowing what was happening and simply not in the mood to guess.

"Daisy's having a baby." Rey looked confused for a second trying to remember the familiar name until…bingo.

"You're intervention coach." Rey asked trying to confirm his guess.

"Yeah." Marisia said excitedly.

"Great." Rey smiled one of his 100-watt smiles.

Everything went on well. Until Marisia stepped into her hotel room she said good night to Rey. The Mexicools were already in their hotel room.

"Bella Muerte." A voice whispered from behind the woman. Marisia stopped trying to lock her door.

She whirled around to see the Boogieman sitting on her bed. His look was petrifying as he smirked his usual twisted looking smirk. He covered Marisia's mouth with his hand before she could scream. Then took his hand off and slowly kissed her. Before he could get any deeper the woman kicked him where the sun don't shine, and ran to where Juvi was staying sharing the room with his partners in crime. The woman ran 2 flights of stairs before pounding on room 412.

"Juvi!" she screamed pounding. Psicosis opened the door. "Marisia what's the problem, Chica?" he asked. She looked past him and to Juvi who was currently play wrestling with Super Crazy. He stood up in shock of the girl's intrusion.

Marisia ran into his arms hugging him. "Juvi he's in my hotel room, I don't know how he got there but he's there." She cried frightened.

"Whose there Chica?" he asked confused at her severity. Super Crazy and Psicosis were as confused as Juvi.

"The Boogieman." She whispered into his chest. Juvi growled. He took her off gently and went to her hotel room. The other 3 followed.

He opened the door of her hotel room and switched on the lights. No one was there.

"Marisia no one is here." He stated the obvious.

"But he was here Juvi you believe me don't you." She asked looking up at him.

"How could he get in without you letting him in?" Juvi asked looking confused.

"I don't know." Marisia shook her head. "You believe me though, right?"

"Yes." He nodded he was confused as the others. "Marisia get some rest." He ordered.

"I don't want to be alone." She confessed. The woman felt pitiful child afraid of the monsters in her closet. "Sure I'll stay." Juvi said he looked to the others. They left saying their 'buenas noches's (7). Marisia undressed in the bathroom before heading under the covers with Juvi. Both cuddled until Marisia fell asleep.

'Boogieman what the hell does that freak want from her?' Juvi asked himself as he kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

**Arieru: **I hope you all liked that it took me a long time to write and now I'm tired. My big sis is torturing me right now. So yeah she's making fun of my story. I can't believe she's turning 20 soon. Well you know the usual please review I always like hearing constructive criticism and what people think.

_**Glossary: **_

**_Quinceñera translates into _**"15th birthday."

**_Mexicana translates into _**"Mexican girl."

**_Bruta translates into _**"Bitch."

**_Loca translates into _**"Crazy."

**_Abuela translates into _**"Grandma."

**_Tia translates into _**"Aunt."

**_Buenos noche translates into _**"Good night."


	11. Divanapped

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **I hope you all enjoyed last chapter I know I liked writing it. Hopefully this chapter will be even more fun to right. So lets begin!

**To OTHlover04: **I'm glad you did and hopefully you'll enjoy this one too!

**To Misstraci: **I know I hate stereotyping too. Being Spanish many expect me to be into music like Ragaeton, Rap, and R&B and I am but many make fun that I am into Rock so yeah, and people think we dress that way too. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**To Idiot Lil' Princess: **Happy New Years too! Good luck with the exams and I'm looking forward to your reviews when you can. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**To ForeverEddie'sGirl05: ** I'm glad you're happy that they're together so am I though Boogeyman has to stir trouble in paradise. I like him for some reason he's funny and just creepy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**To everyone: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And try not to kill me when you're finished reading. Sorry it's been a while since I updated I was worried about school and it seems we didn't have any today. R&R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE or its wrestlers. All that I own is Bella Muerte/ Marisia Paliquira and my other original characters and her finishing move the Black Widow.

**Chapter 11: **

**Diva-napped**

Marisia sighed. 'How could he have gotten in there?' she contemplated to herself as she looked out the window of Juvi's rental. The woman was currently seated beside Juvi as he drove her and the guys to the stadium they'd be performing in. They could sense her distress and no one bothered talking to her or disturbing her from her thoughts. A frustrated Marisia gave up. 'Who the hell cares _how_ he got in there? He _was _there and I know it.' Though Marisia even doubted herself. There wasn't any sign of him and the only proof was her words.

Marisia groaned. The woman really didn't feel like herself today. She cheered up though rapidly throughout the 1st hour of the show.

It was announced that Melina would be risking her title, Juvi would have another rematch with Kid Kash, and Psicosis and Super Crazy would get a shot at tag team gold. Rey and Batista weren't too happy though. Especially Batista who wanted to get MNM back for what they did the previous week.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" asked Juvi.

"Yeah, man, don't worry I'll lock the door like a good little girl." Marisia said leaning against the doorpost looking up at her boyfriend. Cameras focused on the two.

"Plus she's got us if she needs us." Psicosis said coming out of the door along with Super Crazy.

"Yeah man we won't let anything happen to her." Super Crazy reassured.

People 'aww'ed when Juvi kissed Marisia and left.

"Beat Kid Kash man!" The 3 cheered on as they watched Juvi walk off for his match.

"And the challenger from Mexico City, Mexico he is a member of the Mexicools please welcome Juventud." The announcer introduced Juvi.

"Come on Juvi!" Marisia shouted adjusting herself on the sofa. Super Crazy and Psicosis continued eating their dinner.

The match went on pretty well. Both men gained the advantage switching sides like a pendulum.

"DDT!" Tazz yelled from his commentary box as Kid Kash performed a DDT on Juvi knocking the man down. There lay Juvi on the mat.

Kid Kash climbed up to the top rope and was about to perform a leg drop when…

"He was playing possum!" Michael Cole yelled in his microphone.

Kid Kash lay squirming on the ground his leg in pain as he tried to calm himself but with no avail.

Juvi smiled wickedly at his victim. The man climbed up to the top rope. He yelled furiously as he stood up and performed a Moonsault.

Marisia and the others cheered backstage at the man's victory.

He lifted Kash's leg up for the pin.

"1…2…" Music began playing and Juvi stood up from the pin. There coming out of the mist was Boogeyman.

"Get out of there Juvi!" the Mexicans backstage yelled like a trio of movie watchers screaming for a victim to run away from their horrible fate.

Boogeyman walked to the ring. When he got to the front of the ring, Juvi as an attempt catapulted himself from the ropes and baseball slided Boogeyman in the chest. Stumbling back for a couple of seconds, Boogeyman laughed and pounded his wooden walking stick on the ground. He then did his funky little dance before climbing up the rope. Juvi tried to perform another baseball slide but had Boogeyman grasp him by the throat.

His face twisted in terror, as he was choke-slammed into the mat.

"Get out there help him!" Marisia ordered both of the men. She was about to run along with them when Super Crazy held her back.

"Stay here Chica you'll be more safe." He insisted. Reluctantly Marisia did and watched the men run out to the ring.

Marisia observed the situation from the television she saw Juvi being choke slammed a second time. Boogeyman fed himself a handful of worms. Marisia gagged a bit as she watched a helpless Juvi be pummeled. Then she smiled as Psicosis and Super Crazy ran out to the ring. Trying to beat Boogeyman the former tag team champions flung Boogeyman from the ropes and were about to clothes line him when their throats were grasped upon. Like Juvi's fate both men were slammed into the mat. Boogeyman scattered worms all over the Mexicans. He then left the ring feeding himself his worms.

Marisia grimaced as she watched the Mexicans and heard Kid Kash being declared _still _the Cruiserweight Champion.

"Disgusting." She spat out. Defying what Super Crazy said she ran out to the ring. At least she tried to but had her journey cut short when she was pulled into a closet. A bit

Claustrophobic the woman panicked. She felt wet, slimy items being poured over her as she tried screaming. The only judgment that placed was a muffled shout too soft for anyone to hear.

Cameras were placed on Marisia and her captor the Boogeyman. She immediately regretted leaving the room.

The horrified Mexicools watched as the broadcast was shown to everyone. Marisia in Boogeyman's arms her mouth being taped up as the man held her and hurled her over his shoulders and taking her to who knows where. The camera went black for a second before showing Marisia being put in a casket. Boogeyman then handcuffed her to the rims of the casket. An angered Marisia tried kicking the man in his family jewels but the only effort that placed was he catching her foot and flinging it back. The back of her heal hit the casket and she moaned in pain as her foot throbbed.

"Bella Muerte." He whispered getting in his face. Marisia glared at him and almost gagged as he placed another handful of worms in his mouth.

"Juvi won't have you, I'm the only one that can, you see." He laughed and sprinkled some of the worms on her body. They squirmed in her shirt as another muffled scream escaped from the woman.

"I decided its about time I get a queen." He admitted. "And I've chosen you."

He then shut the casket. Screams from the woman and kicks on the door were heard as Marisia cried to herself. Boogeyman laughed at her excitement. The lights were turned low and the camera disconnected with Boogeyman's eerie laugh ringing in the ears of the audience along with Marisia's muffled cries.

'I'm going to kick his ass when I get out of here!' Marisia cried to herself trying to calm down but with no avail. Tears cascaded from her eyes as she was overcome by claustrophobia. The woman began to become infuriated she was going to miss her match with Melina _and _most importantly this _freak_ wanted _her_.

'Why do I attract all the weirdos?' she asked herself. She excluded Juvi from the comment. Speaking of Juvi?

"Why the hell did you leave her alone guys?" A frustrated Juvi yelled at Psicosis and Super Crazy. The 2 guys already felt guilty enough.

"We're sorry man." Super Crazy apologized. Psicosis was about to say something but never did.

"Where is she?" They heard Rey's call running down the corridor. The shorter Mexican ran toward them.

"We don't know Rey." Psicosis bowed his head. Was Rey ever going to give it to them?

"Then, man, go find her who knows what the hell that freak will do to her?" he ordered. "Marisia's claustrophobic she could have a panic attack if we don't find her soon."

"Hey, you guys do your match and win. Rey and me will try finding her." Juvi said not wanting to loose a second.

"Good luck." Rey hoped and slapped both guys on their backs.

They did, partly reluctantly and partly they wanted to make a statement and win the championships.

"Where should we look, man?" Juvi asked running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Where to look? The woman could be anywhere. 'Who knows what the hell that freak will do to her?' The words Rey spoke caused Juvi to punch the wall in frustration.

"Soy muy stupido (1) man I should have took her to the ring with me." Juvi got frustrated.

"Calm down." Rey cautioned on the brink of insanity himself. "Someone must've saw him drag her somewhere, I mean the guy isn't that hard to miss."

"Owww." Marisia screamed as the scotch tape that covered her mouth was taken off. Thankfully she was pulled out of the casket. The woman moved her mouth around.

"Cavròn (2) I swear when I get out of here I'll kill you!" Marisia over dramatically vowed to the man. It only caused the Boogeyman to chuckle.

"Kill me!" he shouted. His breath blowing into Marisia's nostrils he grabbed Marisia's face and held it there. Face to face he confessed. "Even if you managed to you can't; not even Juvi can find you." He then kissed her. Marisia nearly choked in disgust. Being kissed by this freak. Eating worms. What kind of man did such a thing?

'He did.' Marisia said in her head. He took out another worm and held it in front of her. Her nose scrunched up in disgust at the man's fascination with the creatures. He stuck one into his mouth. But before swallowing he kissed her. The thing squirmed its way into her mouth.

He was immediately hurled back when the Mexican kicked him spitting out the worm and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Cameras following the two searching Mexicans caught the scream. Another scream was made audible before it became muffled. Rey and Juvi ran to the source. It also interrupted the Tag Team Championship match. MNM had won and Psicosis and Super Crazy watched the broadcast from the ring.

"Cavròn get off of me!" the Cavròn was bleeped out. "Get off!" another scream was heard this one sounded agonizing. The cameras caught Boogeyman biting on Marisia's neck. His vampire like canines sinking into her tanned skin. Before any more damage could be done Juvi threw Boogeyman into the wall.

"Marisia are you all right?" Rey asked checking on his cousin. The question hit a nerve.

"No I'm not OK get me the fuck out of this thing!" Marisia ordered. Reluctantly tears cascaded again down her cheeks, she hated crying in front of people.

"I don't have the key." Rey said.

"He left it on the floor." She told him itching to get out of the circulating cutting devices. He scanned the floor for the key and finally found it. A furious Juvi continued throwing Boogeyman into walls and kicking him.

He unlocked the cuffs and went toward Boogeyman. This time Rey kicked him and threw him into another wall. The 3 then made their way to the infirmary. Cameras caught Boogeyman getting up and doing his dance before the camera went blank.

They caught Bella gasping to catch her breath as blood seeped through her top. Damn did Boogeyman ever do damage. Juvi looked worried as he took her to the Infirmary her grasping onto his arm as if her very life depended on it. The woman calmed down gradually as her cuts were cleaned. She was also given full bottle of Listerine that she gargled until she had used up the whole thing.

Now in the groups bathroom she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were loosing its bloodshot redness. The woman then studied herself she had already suited up in her wrestling gear. A pair of loose fitting black leather pants with her insignia on the bottom. She wore a corset that she had stolen from the photo shoot it was black and had red lace with gold flowers embroidering on the whole thing. The usual boots and kneepads and her fingerless biker gloves finished her outfit. While washing her face she saw Juvi in the mirror.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Juvi…" she said not answering his question.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I'm sorry I made you worry I mean if he wasn't after me you wouldn't have been interrupted in your match and you'd be Cruiserweight champion…that's what you wanted and I ruined it for you." She apologized looking down at her hands. She was still shaking from the incident. The day was planned The Mexicools _all_ 3 of them would become champions in a day Juvi Cruiserweight champ and Psicosis and Super Crazy Tag Team Champions, Marisia couldn't help but happen to think it was partially her fault.

"No Marisia its not your fault so don't say that baby OK we'll have another shot so don't worry." He said coming toward her and hugging her. She grasped onto his shirt. She hated feeling helpless but the Boogeyman had proven he would stop at nothing to get her. Even go through Juvi if he had to.

Juvi kissed her forehead and Marisia blushed.

"Chica go win your match and make me proud OK." He said kissing her gently. Marisia didn't really want to go out Boogeyman could come again.

"Go out with me." she asked. He nodded. Smiling mischievously he took her onto his shoulder and gave the other guys a gesture to follow.

"What ever you say Mar." He said going to the ring. Super Crazy and Psicosis smiled at the two before following.

"What did you call me?" she asked looking at his ass since she was facing that way. Super Crazy shook his head 'And she thinks we're perverted.'

"Mar that's my nickname for you Marisia." He said.

"Doesn't that seem a bit masculine?" she asked shaking her head but she did like the sound of it.

"I don't think so I mean I like Mar don't you?" he asked trying to get her to forget what had happened.

"Yeah I like it." He laid her softly on the green lawn mower before getting in front of her.

"Bien." He said using her often-said phrase. Before going out to the ring he kissed her.

"And the challenger accompanied by The Mexicools from Boston, Massachusetts please welcome Bella Muerte!" the announcer introduced the woman.

'This woman has had a rough night all ready but I'm sure she's going to get the job done.' Tazz commented.

'That's right Tazz we may be declaring a new Woman's Champion today.' Michael Cole agreed.

Bella rolled her eyes at the sight of Mark Henry, Joey, and Johnny. Obviously this was going to be difficult match. She came to a decision that all of these men would hit a woman.

'This is it I'm going to become WWE Woman's Champion.' Bella hoped. Many watched backstage. Batista and Rey were cheering her on backstage and she had the Mexicools beside her.

'This is it.' Bella repeated.

**Arieru: **A cliffy partly due to my laziness and lack of creativity at the moment and somewhat due to me trying to keep my sanity in a house of insane people. Anyway hope you enjoyed that I spent most of the day writing it taking breaks of course. I love snow days we had _invisible_ snow today and people canceled school. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up since I have work tomorrow (long story a 14 year old working) and have no school so yeah. Boogeyman is creepy and he kind of strikes me as a masochist the reason I put him kind of torturing Marisia. R&R please and don't kill me!

_**Glossary:**_

**_Soy muy stupido translates into _**"I am very stupid."

**_Cavròn translates into _**"Bastard."


	12. What the future holds

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **I'm sorry for not updating sooner but yeah I'm on a major writer's block with this story and can't get rid of it. Juvi has gone from the WWE is part of the problem since the guy is my inspiration in writing this story. I'll manage though, I am dying to write some other fanfics though and probably will if I it takes me longer to get of the writer's block. But I will continue _and _finish this story.

**To Misstraci: **I know I can't stand Boogeyman now really what he did to Jillian ewww. Sorry for not updating faster but here's Chapter 12 so enjoy!

**To OTHlover04: **Thanks happy that you thought it was creepy it was meant to be. Enjoy this chapter too!

**To ForeverEddie'sGirl05: **Then you're going to love this chapter so enjoy and tell me what you think!

**To Kanesha: **I know (tear) this is going to be hard to write without him to inspire me every Friday, but I'll make it threw somehow Smackdown still had Psicosis and Super Crazy so I hope they stay for a pretty long time. Enjoy this chapter!

**To Aaron: **'course I'm going to continue though it will be hard without Juvi. The Mexicools were great and I hope they stay together even though Juvi's not there anymore (tear). It will be an interesting fight between Boogieman and Juvi I hope I can pull it off. Happy that you liked the story so far and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**To everyone: **Yes Juvi is gone I just hope I get to see him wrestle again someday my friend printed me some pictures of him so yeah, I wasn't that obsessed though. Enjoy this chapter and I'm always looking forward towards reviews so keep them coming.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE but I do own an imagination, a sort of twisted one but…yeah. All that I own is my original characters and the Black Widow.

**Chapter 12: **

**What the future holds**

The bell rang signaling the beginning of the match. Bella smiled to herself as she overheard the audiences chanting of her name.

"Bella Muerte!" Many happened to think that was a peculiar name for a diva. "Beautiful Death!" To some it was an enigma, but others had an idea of the significance it held to the Mexican woman. What was so beautiful about death? What made death described that way? Why did she choose to be identified by that?

The beauty like the leaves in the autumn before they die completely and disintegrate only leaving their memories. Like twilight the time where there is some light and darkness a mixture of the two before the world in succumbed into the dark night. Death is nothing to be afraid of you reunite with those you loved and cherished whom died before you. That was the beauty, the truth, as Bella knew it. The belief you could find harmony in the trepidation of the world, the feared was what caused her to be.

"Bella Muerte!" The audience shouted.

A chop stung on Bella's chest as she struggled to gain the advantage. The woman managed to set herself free with a kick to the abdomen of Melina. With another kick Bella grabbed Melina's arm and swung her to the ropes. Landing a clothesline she pinned Melina down for the count.

"1…2." Melina lifted her arm up before the referee could reach 3.

Bella grinned and sent a wave of confusion to those viewing the match. She wanted to be declared woman's champion with a difficult fight. Many would want it different but not her, besides she would issue an overdue and well-deserved punishment to Melina during this match.

Bella pushed Melina to the middle rope and began strangling her. The brunette's hands flung wildly in the air as she struggled to get out of her current state, she was helped when the referee ordered Bella to restrain her. Melina hung there catching her breath before being struck off with the 619.

Rey, who was watching backstage with Chris Benoit and Batista cheered at his cousin's enactment of his finishing move.

'Thanks so much Rey.' Bella gratefully said to herself. If it wasn't for him and so many other people she wouldn't have been there that day, ready to become WWE Woman's Champion.

"All right!" Bella shouted at the top of her lungs getting into the excitement of the match. Fans shouted in excitement and further intoxicated the woman with confidence.

Gripping a handful of Melina's hair she climbed the top rope. Seeing her opportunity the brunette pushed Bella off of the rope. The Mexican landed outside the ring her knee smashing into the ground.

The Smackdown referee checked on her while Melina smirked. Juvi and the others checked on the woman to make sure she wasn't injured.

"Do you want to forfeit?" the referee inquired ready to signal the bell declaring Melina the winner.

"No!" Bella let out an excruciating scream. She would rather hold a snake then forfeit the match to Melina.

Bella felt herself be excessively pulled by her hair and have her head slammed into the mat. A second and then a third penetrating slam occurred. Bella became dizzy and then regained composure to counter the attack.

Melina fell flatly on her back when Bella threw her head into the mat.

"6…" the referee ceased his count as Bella dragged Melina into the ring by her hair. Subduing the other woman into the Black Widow.

'What the hell is she doing?' many wondered when Bella wrapped arms around Melina's mid-section and threw her into a suplex.

Melina and Bella screamed in agony at the pain. Bella then collapsed on her knee. It was throbbing as she managed to stand up and grab Melina's hair.

"Do you really think you could fuck with me and get away with it? Did you!" she yelled at the woman as she struggled to stand up.

The stress and torture helped Bella to perform one last technique; a final maneuver.

'I don't believe it Cole, Bella has subdued Melina in a Scorpion Press!' Tazz shouted.

'No that isn't right!" Cole yelled as Mercury distracted the referee while Nitro ran in and entered the ring. The man ended up meeting the boot of Bella in a Super Kick. Juvi then pulled him out of the ring while Bella looked at the man who tried to screw her from winning.

The Mexican then turned to continue her punishment of Melina and was met with a roll-up. Melina held onto Bella's jeans as she held her for the 3 count.

"1, 2, 3!" the bell sounded declaring Bella Muerte the new WWE Woman's Champion.

"Bella Muerte is the new WWE Woman's champion!" Tazz informed ecstatically.

"Let's see a replay!" Michael Cole ordered.

A replay of Bella's pin was re-aired. It showed the woman struggling to break free of Melina's cheat. When she managed to stop the 3 count she subdued Melina in a roll-up of her own.

'I can't believe it!' Bella shouted in her head. Tears dared to break from the woman's eyes. Melina walked away held by Joey and Johnny while Mark Henry glared at the celebrating Mexicans.

Marisia struggled to stand up and received some help. Juvi held her in his arms as she tried hard not to cry. He then captured her lips and the audience cheered louder. She answered the kiss then he lifted her left hand in the air. With her free arm she did the Sign of the Cross while crying and blowing a kiss in the air. The celebrations soon ended when Marisia fell to her knee.

'Damn it.' Marisia cussed to herself. She was being helped out of the ring and had her arms around Psicosis and Juvi as the men helped her walk backstage.

The men along with Stacy had already begun their celebration. By now Marisia's attitude was a mixture of pride and annoyance.

Rey sprung up and down in the air as he spotted his cousin making her way backstage. Batista and Benoit were also grinning at the woman.

Rey looked at his cousin then frowned, contrasting harshly with his once ecstatic demeanor. 'Her knee.' He came to the conclusion.

"Do you need to go to the hospital, Marisia?" he asked. She nodded catching her breath as she leaned on Juvi. The man looked at her urgently he didn't suspect she was that injured.

"Its not fair!" Marisia yelled like an immature teenager.

"Ms. Paliquira I strongly suggest you don't wrestle for a while or you might further injure your ham string; rest for a while at least 3 months." Marisia's doctor suggested.

Marisia was about to protest again when Rey stepped in.

"Marisia just take a rest you deserve it Chica don't worry everything will turn out fine. 3 months OK?" he spoke out.

Marisia stared down at her and Juvi's entangled hands. The man was sitting beside her in one of the hospital's chairs. She then groaned for a second and muttered a "fine".

"I…hate this…THING!" Marisia yelled as Juvi and the other men kept their eyes on the woman. Needless to say the Mexican wasn't happy about her injury.

The men weren't pleased with the event either. Besides Marisia's injury all wondered. 'How can a doctor give a weapon for her to brandish any time she wanted?'

**Arieru: **Sorry that this chapter is short, writer's block is such a pain. Poor Batista I'm going to miss him stupid Mark Henry at least he didn't win the Battle Royal. Chapters may be coming up slower then usual since I've got mid-terms coming up in about a week _and_ I've got writer's block. I'm just itching to write one of the new stories I have planned. I don't want to end this too fast I have to finish the thing with the Boogeyman and I have a few twists to add to Marisia and Juvi's relationship but have to find a way to compose it into a nice and heated chapter. If anyone is interested I have summaries written for some of the stories I'm planning to write and things you wrestling fans may be looking forward to so message me on the one's you are looking forward too so I can know which one's people might be interested in. If you want to it's in my profile. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and review I love hearing what people think and any constructive criticism you might want to share.


	13. Regretful?

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru:** 2 hours of studying are up and I decided to award myself by putting up this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE or any of its wrestlers they own themselves.

**To ForeverEddie'sGirl05: **I know that sucks but I am planning to keep her out not too long. Enjoy this chapter!

**To MissPhillipinesSuperStar: **I'm happy that you like the chapter. Enjoy this one too!

**To misstraci: **I'm glad you like the twist but there shall be more Melina ass kickings evil laughter Ahem. Glad you liked it and enjoy.

**To OTHlover04: **Glad you liked this chapter enjoy this one too!

**To everyone: **Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short I'm very tired from studying and am kind of writing this on the border of writer's block. I hope it makes up for not updating in a long time though. So enjoy and give me lots of comments please.

**Warning: **Mention of rape

**Chapter 13: **

**Regretful? **

"How many hours more Juvi?" Marisia asked turning to the Mexican as he drove to their destination, Mexico City.

Smackdown was going to tape a show in Los Angeles the next day and Juvi wanted to take the woman to Mexico.

"You're muy cranky girl calm down." Super Crazy requested as he turned to face the window. 'I'm not the only one.' Marisia answered him with a punch to the arm. Besides her injury the woman also had her monthly 'friend'.

"We'll be there in a about 3 hours why don't you sleep?" Juvi took his eyes off the road to look at the woman. She groaned.

"All right." They had gotten up at 7am to travel down to Mexico before they performed in LA. The woman then turned to her side and leaned her arm onto the windowsill and curled up into a sleeping position.

About 10 minutes later she was succumbed by sleep.

_IN DREAMLAND _

"_Mari you know you want me!" a handsome tanned teenager said. He had a black bandanna rapped around his head. He wore a white wife beater, torn up short-sleeved sweatshirt and black baggy pants. In his hands was a lead pipe. _

_A 15-year-old Marisia held up her hands and stared wide eyed upon the pipe. _

"_Carlos get away from me now." She said fear evident in her voice. _

_It was way into the night. Backing up into a building the teenager came to a harsh realization there was no escape. _

"_Mari, come on I know you don't want to leave me, Camille told me you missed me." the boy grinned at the mention of the girl's best friend. Marisia let out a scream and it was soon made inaudible. She looked on as Carlos covered her sealed her mouth with his hand. Later his lips captured them. _

_Marisia bit upon his lower lip and he slapped her. The brunette ran a hand over his mouth. He looked disgusted when he found droplets of crimson against his hand. _

"_Bruta!" he hissed dragging her down. He pinned Marisia to the ground as she grappled for control. Her efforts were futile when he straddled her to the ground. Slitting her wrists the girl soon lost strength. He laughed while she cried. _

_Then the torture tripled when Carlos took off her short skirt. Relieving her of her thong he grappled with his own pants. _

"_Don't!" Marisia screamed. Her words were never heard as her insides were torn physically, and emotionally. _

"_Mari scream my name!" Carlos moaned as he thrust into her. _

"_No!" The girl cried as she was involuntarily turned into a woman. _

"No, no, no!" Marisia felt her body being shaken awake with 2 strong hands holding her arms. She felt her fist collide with something as she strained to get away from the grasp.

"Marisia, wake up." The woman heard an accented voice shout.

She slowly stopped struggling. Opening her eyes the woman saw a worried looking Juvi.

"Mari are you alright?" he asked.

"What!" the woman yelled.

"Are you OK?" he asked again looking confused by her sudden anger.

"No what the hell did you just call me?" she asked tears threatening to break from her eyes.

"Mari-." The man never had a chance to finish his sentence. Marisia looked as shocked as the 3 other Mexicans.

"Juvi_ never _repeat_ that name again_." She whispered looking down at her hand. She then turned her head to look in his eyes. "Please."

His cheek soon lost its stinging. Juvi had no idea what had made her snap but he decided to ask her later.

"OK." He turned and got out of the car. Marisia then realized the scenery they had parked and probably made it to their destination. Traditional looking Mexican houses lined the street. People walked down the sidewalk and Marisia watched them. Psicosis and Super Crazy were overcome with big grins as they stepped out of the car. "We're in Mexico!" They whooped.

It took time for Marisia to catch in the excitement but she eventually did and whooped along with the guys. She hadn't visited Mexico since Rey left the country for the big times. Not knowing where they were going Marisia immediately asked questions starting with "where are we going?"

"I got a surprise for you, Marisia." Juvi said smiling at the woman.

"Really what is it?" Marisia asked interested. She was relieved he wasn't angry with her for the previous event.

"You gotta wait Chica." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her on her forehead.

"No fair." She pouted. The woman ignored the throbbing in her knee; she had involuntarily left her crutches at the hotel.

Juvi ignored her complaining while he untied his bandanna. They stopped for a second and she looked up at him. He wrapped it as a blindfold and the woman groaned.

"Now what are you doing?" Super Crazy and Psicosis laughed while Marisia frowned at not being able to see.

"Making sure you don't peak." He confessed. The man grabbed her hand and led her up a flight of stairs. She nearly fell over herself but was able to make it.

A blast of Regaeton music made itself heard while a wave of chicken grilling filled everyone's nostrils.

"Where are we?" she asked knowing she was a guest in someone's house.

The woman then heard a laugh of a little boy and a woman.

"Marisia hold out your arms." She heard the sound of Juvi's voice.

She did as he ordered and felt him place a heavy, moving bundle in her arms. Something gripped onto her hanging curls and Marisia groaned a bit from the pain. Then her sight was restored when the bandanna was removed.

A black haired, green-eyed baby looked up at Marisia while she gasped. The Mexican looked up at Juvi.  
"Who's this angel?" she asked smiling at him.

"Marisia this is my daughter Rocio (row-say-o)." he smiled and kissed the little girl. Marisia looked over at a woman standing in the doorway of a kitchen.

Juvi saw she was looking at the woman.

"Marisia this is my sister Selena." He introduced. "Selena this is my girlfriend Marisia."

"Mucho gusto." Selena said smiling at the woman.

"¿Hola como esta uds.?" Marisia asked.

"Bien." Selena answered.

Juvi interrupted the two women and smiled at Marisia. Marisia smiled back.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Hi I'm Andre." Marisia looked down to see a little boy no younger then Pablo. He was holding the hand of Juvi.

"This is my son." Juvi introduced.

Selena took Rocio and Marisia bent to look at Andre. Smiling Andre ran over and hugged Marisia. The woman looked flustered from the intimacy from the new child.

"Marisia are you going to be my mommy?" he asked. Marisia got a lump in her throat and swallowed hard.

"I don't know." She answered his question feeling guilty. "But I will if you'd like me too."

Juvi frowned due to his son's question. The boy never had a mother ever since she left without any sign of where she was headed.

_5 HOURS LATER _

"Buenos noches Selena." Marisia said kissing the woman on her cheek. Marisia held Rocio in her arms while Juvi held the hand of his son.

"Buenos noches Marisia." Selena said as the Mexicans stood at her doorstep. After a long and exhausted day the woman was eager to go to bed. Juvi was going to take his children to the show in Los Angeles. Selena was staying in Mexico City due to the fact she had work the next day.

"Be good Rocio." Selena smiled and kissed the infant. "You too Andre." She cautioned kissing the boy on his cheek and receiving a kiss back.

After they all finished saying their good byes the Mexicans squished into Juvi's rental.

"Marisia sit in back with me." Andre begged patting the cushion next to him. Marisia smiled she was eager to have Pablo and Andre become friends.

Marisia climbed out from the front seat to the back holding Rocio in her arms. Psicosis slid in front with his friend.

'Marisia you make a wonderful mother.' Juvi said in his head as he looked back at his girlfriend and children. Although they had been dating more than a month he was still conscience of the woman's insecurities. Always on the edge of saying the 3 words that would confess how he felt, Juvi never could say them.

'Soon.' He encouraged himself as he pulled out of the parking lot and down the dusty road.

Super Crazy had fallen asleep. The man could wake a deaf person up with his snoring. Slowly Marisia took out a permanent marker and began throwing on his face. Andre giggled mischievously as he put some shaving cream into the man's hand. Shaving cream provided by Marisia. Blowing into the man's ear the little boy was frustrated when he didn't try to rub his ear.

A second time he blew with a different result. The Mexicans howled with laughter when Super Crazy rubbed his face, with the hand containing the shaving cream, and was stunned. The Mexicans continued playing tricks on each other until Juvi finally reached the hotel they'd be staying at.

"Time for bed." Marisia said tucking Andre in. They all pitched their money together to rent a suite for the night. She'd be sharing a room, and bed with Juvi. The children would have their own room and the other guys would have their own room.

As Marisia pulled down her nightgown she slowly slipped into her bed with Juvi. Her leg was still throbbing from the previous injury and she was uncomfortable. Seeing his bedmate Juvi came over and laid his chin in the crevice of her neck.

"What's the matter?" he asked his voice tired.

"Juvi please don't get angry with me but what happened with Andre and Rocio's mother?" she asked the man as she held his hands that were wrapped around her.

Juvi felt a lump in his throat.

"She left them and ran away with some other man." He confessed. "I didn't give her the attention she deserved because of my career so she just left me with our children." "I'm sorry." Marisia apologized turning to face him. The woman was flushed with guilt. He looked into her eyes and wiped a curl from her eyes.

"What about you Marisia I wanted to ask you why you slapped me." he asked. He noticed her eyes glisten and she swallowed.

"That was the name of the bastard who made me pregnant with Pablo." She said a couple of tears escaping. The woman never realized how much a word could hurt her, but it stung like hell and there wasn't anything she could do to make herself think different. It was the name Carlos dubbed her that night, and even when she took him to court he continued calling her that. 'Mari.' The very name she hated to be identified by.

"Then I won't ever call you that, I promise." The woman smiled when he wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thanks." She dug her head into his chest and they soon fell asleep.

**Arieru: **I'm very sorry it took so long to update but I'm on a writer's block with this and think I might put it on a short hiatus. Next chapter will be up soon if I could think straight and sort throughout my ideas. I am on the verge of writing my new fanfiction Uncontrollable Ecstasy a Matt Hardy fanfiction starring a new character named Marie Cobuzzi. I am planning to make Bella Muerte at least 22 chapters long or more so there are at least 9 chapters left. And chapters might be coming in slower due to writer's block. I'm planning a lot of twists and turns and also the returning of Pablo.


	14. New Champion?

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Sorry it took long for me to update I got punished and then after midterms teachers piled freshmen with a whole lot of homework. But now never fear I'm back here (strikes a pose) yeah I'm a bit hyper today. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE or its wrestlers they own themselves. All that I own is my original characters and Marisia's move the Black Widow. So yeah don't sue.

**To OTHlover04: **Glad you left another comment it's great to hear what people think. Enjoy chapter 14!

**To misstraci: **Thanks I think the studying paid off a bit so thanks for the luck cause I got As, Bs, and C+ (is proud of self). I'm happy you like my writing style though I think I have a long way to go I'm happy that it's good. I'm glad I got the emotional reaction from last chapters rape flashback. Enjoy chapter 14!

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Glad you like the couple. They are cute! I'm happy you think so. Oh! And thanks for the comment of chapter 8 I'm very happy that they're your favorite couple. (Feels accomplished) Enjoy the 14th chapter!

**To everyone: **Thanks for sticking by me for 14 chapters ya'll rock and it makes me happy that I can always expect some comments. Now for all of you who waited here is Chapter 14 of Bella Muerte.

**Chapter 14: **

**New Champion?**

"Come on Marisia!" Andre shouted happily as he ran for the back entrance of the stadium. He held Marisia's hand in an iron grip so she had to catch up with the speedy Mexican. Juvi smiled at Marisia's bonding with his children. He then looked down upon the sleeping Rocio in his arms and smiled brightly over her. As the 5 entered the arena Andre became excited. He looked on eagerly at the wrestlers getting ready for the show to start.

"Oh look at the cute little girl!" Stacy squealed as she came over to greet the five. Andre held tightly to Marisia's hand as Stacy started to kiss him on his cheeks. Marisia giggled at the boy's misery and remembered how much Pablo disliked being kissed and hugged. 'It's not for big boys.' He'd often state.

"How are you Andre have you been good?" Stacy asked eagerly as she gave the boy a hundred watt smile.

"Yeah." Andre smiled back. He looked relieved when Stacy went over and Juvi gave her Rocio to fuss over. She squealed happily and said stuff like 'She's gotten so big' and 'She's going to be beautiful when she grows up.' Soon Stacy let the Mexicans go on their way but not before whispering something in Marisia's ear as she handed her Rocio.

"He's a family man don't let him go girly you two would make great looking kids." Juvi and Andre looked confused when Marisia blushed madly. When Juvi hugged her she blushed even more and Andre laughed. It didn't help much when Rocio snuggled into the nook of the woman's chest searching for warmth. Thankfully an Andre shouted for them to tell him where the dressing room was.

"To the left Andre." Super Crazy informed. Andre held his fingers in 'L' shapes to see which one was the left. When he figured out the direction he ran into the left hallway. As the others followed behind the little boy they noticed him sitting on the ground staring frightfully at a large and heavily built man.

"Watch where you're going?" Apparently Andre had knocked into Melina and now she was glaring upon the boy as she sat on the ground.

"Sorry." Andre apologized. He stood up on his tiny legs and although it looked like it would be a difficult ordeal he offered his hand to Melina so he could help her up. She sneered and stood up herself. She then cast a glare on Marisia and turned her attention on the other woman.

"Figures this would be your kid, Marisia." Melina sneered. "You should teach him to have more respect and watch where he's goi-."

"Oh shut up Melina not today I'm sick of you all I came here to do is have a good time and hopefully see some other woman trample you." Marisia smirked at the latter part.

"No you shut up the only reason you one that title is because… because I let you win." Melina shouted angrily.

"Excuses Melina pure excuses chica you know you can't beat me." Marisia looked smirked wickedly as Melina turned red.

"Yes I can." Melina then looked down upon Andre as he tugged on the woman's shirt to gain her attention.

"Miss Melina it's not good to lie you can't beat Marisia." He then ran over fearful as the woman screamed angrily.

"Just watch Marisia when you are taken off the injured list I will put you right back _and _take my title back." She then walked hurriedly away from the group and out of sight.

Juvi and the others began laughing as Marisia looked shocked upon the smiling Andre. He then stared up at her. "What did I say? It's the truth." Kneeling down to the boy's height she kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "I know it's true."

When the guys finished their laughing fit Andre led the way to the dressing room.

The Mexicools then started to get ready, entering the bathroom any time they had to change into their pants. Andre played Candyland, Playstation, and Operation with Marisia as they occasionally watched the matches taking place. Then Marisia ceased the playing when Rey and Mark Henry's match was about to begin.

"Marisia Rey's your cousin right?" Andre asked.

"Yeah we're more like siblings if you really think about it." Marisia commented as she glanced at the boy. He kept quite and looked on eagerly as Rey's match progressed.

"His name means King of Mystery." Andre stated.

"Yeah, he's a mystery all right." Marisia said sarcastically and cheered as her cousin hit a 619 on the much larger man. They both became upset when Rey's match ended with Mark Henry as the victor.

"That was _so_ cool." Andre smiled.

"Not as cool as when your Papi beats Kid Kash." Juvi said standing at the doorway. He had returned from buying a bottle of Aquafina. Marisia smiled and stood up from the leather coach she had been sitting in.

"Yeah and you should really go out there because that match is next." Marisia smirked and kissed him. He returned the kiss and then broke it when Andre groaned a "Gross." Marisia turned around and mussed up the boy's locks and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Ya'll be good while I go out with your Papi." Marisia suggested. She then glanced over at the sleeping Rocio in her crib. The Mexicools had requested that there be a crib for Rocio.

"Marisia I don't think you should go." Juvi suggested sternly. Marisia turned around and pouted a bit. "Why not?" she asked confused.

"The Boogeyman is still around and this time Psicosis and Super Crazy are here to make sure he doesn't get to you." He looked over miserably at the sleeping Mexicans on the love seat. Marisia rolled her eyes as Super Crazy let out a loud snore.

Juvi then had the mission to shake them awake.

"OK man we're up we're up." Psicosis shouted and then yawned. Super Crazy looked confused and was about to lie down again when Juvi hit him over the head.

"Oww man what was that for?" he asked groggily.

"I'm going out for my rematch make sure that the freak Boogeyman doesn't come back." He ordered for Marisia's safety. Marisia's upset attitude changed when Juvi laid another kiss on her soft lips. "You can do it Juvi." She cheered on as he left the dressing room for the ring.

The 4 sat eagerly as first Kid Kash was introduced. Andre let out a 'boo' for his father's opponent. Marisia smiled and cheered loudly when Juvi came out on his green lawn mower. The audience's shouts we're as encouraging as hers. The match didn't hesitate to begin quickly as the two men trashed talked. Juvi made a gesture of a belt around his waist with has hands and Kid Kash pushed him. Gladly Juvi answered Kash's push with a loud, powerful chop to the man's chest. Juvi hit the man with 4 more chops before Kash gripped onto his arm and flung him to the ropes. He landed a standing drop kick when Juvi came back. Without hesitating Kash landed elbow drops on Juvi's knee, realizing in their previous matches that the Mexican had weak knees. Juvi let out a scream before kicking Kash off and climbing to his feet. Kash countered with another standing drop kick and climbed to the top rope while Juvi lay on the mat. Skillfully Kash performed a moonsault.

"Come on Juvi!" Marisia cheered along with the others as the man avoided the moonsault from Kash. Juvi slowly stood up and climbed to the top rope. Before he could enact a Juvi Driver the man came upon a distraction from the Boogeyman. Marisia paled as Boogeyman came dancing down the ramp. A distracted Juvi was put in pain when Kid Kash threw his shoulder in the back of the man's knee. The audience moaned and boo'ed as Kash was declared the winner and held onto the title. His celebration wasn't over with as he held the Cruiserweight title high up in the air. He then smirked as he waited for Juvi to stand up.

'This isn't right the guy already won.' Tazz commented into the microphone as Kid Kash hit Juvi over his head with the belt.

Kash started trash talking to Juvi as he held his head. Kash turned around to exit the ring only to have his body be thrown into a powerful choke slam by Boogeyman. Soon worms rained upon both Kid Kash and Juvi.

Marisia became desperate to run to the ring and stop the assault as Boogeyman dragged Juvi out of the ring. Psicosis, seeing the anxiety on both Andre's and Marisia's face, turned off the TV and Super Crazy ran to the ring to help out his friend.

Luckily, due to Juvi fighting back against Boogeyman, he wasn't thrown through the announce table. Super Crazy landed a standing drop kick on Boogeyman causing him to drop Juvi from the choke slam hold. The Mexican then ran into the ring, catapulted himself from the ropes and launched himself high into the air as he stuck Boogeyman down with a moonsault. The audience cheered as the Mexicools music played and a barely conscious Juvi walked backstage with help from Super Crazy.

Marisia ran to greet the men and helped Super Crazy. Psicosis, with an alert Rocio in his arms, and Andre soon followed.

An injured Juvi looked guiltily upon his son as the little boy looked up at him worried.

"Papi are you OK?" he asked.

Juvi desperately wanted to win the match as always but he wanted to do it for his son, his daughter, and Marisia.

Juvi forced a smile to reassure that he was OK.

"Yes Andre I'm OK." He answered mussing up the boy's hair.

"Great Papi I know you can win next time." A convinced Andre smiled.

They then walked back to the dressing room. Marisia assisted Juvi in removing worms and other insects from his hair while Andre played with Rocio, Psicosis, and Super Crazy. Marisia removed worms with a pair of tweezers while Juvi stood, his hair in the sink washing out other bugs.

"You did great me Amour you can beat Kid's ass next time and I know you'll win the title." Marisia encouraged. An upset Juvi turned his head so their eyes connected.

Understanding the look in his deep brown eyes Marisia frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked still picking bugs from his hair.

"Marisia," she loved the sound his accented voice emitted her name.

"Si." She said.  
"I really wanted to win for my children and for you." He admitted. Marisia blushed a bit and smiled.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"I wanted to prove myself-." He was cut off when she sighed his name.

"Juvi." She sighed as she shut off the faucet finished with her job.

He looked up and stood straight staring at her upset expression.

"Don't you ever think you have to prove yourself in that ring, all you have to prove is that you're a great person and you _have _to me and Rocio and Andre." Marisia confessed. She smiled and giggled.

"Andre told me something last night." She confessed.

"What did he tell you?" Juvi asked his attention to every word she produced.

"He told me that he thinks you're the greatest Papi ever, that he loves you even if you weren't a kick butt luchador, and that he wants to grow up to be as great as you." Marisia smiled up at him as she repeated every one of the boy's words.

"And I think that he's telling the truth." Marisia added she kissed him briefly on the lips. "Si, you're a great man me Amour." Her lips were caressed by Juvi's finger as he smiled happily at the woman.

"Thanks I needed to hear that." Juvi admitted kissing her lips. Marisia stood on her tiptoes for more but it didn't happen as Juvi pulled her into a strong, protective hug. He looked down at her and kissed her lips. It exploded into a heat of intense passion as he ran his hand in her hair. He parted her lips and gained entrance as it entered into an evolution from a regular kiss to a French kiss. He picked her up and sat her onto the counter of the sink area. While she ran her tanned hands through his curly locks he caressed her thigh. Marisia then suddenly stopped as soon as she became turned on.

"I'm sorry." He didn't stop, as her words were never heard.

"Juvi please stop this." She requested as he moved his lips down to her neck.

"Why?" he asked still kissing her neck.

"I'm," it took all the woman had not to moan, "I'm scared I can't do this Juvi please stop." She knew this was the last chance before she would loose control and the episode would erupt into a heat of uncontrollable passion.

Relieving to Marisia he stopped and went back to her lips.

"OK." He looked a bit upset but he understood her fear.

"I'm sorry." She looked on the brink of tears. Juvi, seeing her anxiety, pulled her into another protective embrace. Unknown to him, not including the incident when she was 15 years of age, he would be her first, not even Josè could gain entrance from her. Marisia had vowed that until she was married she wouldn't have any other children, and she stuck to that vow.

"It's OK Marisia." He rocked her and she soon became calm. Soon after 5 minutes the two exited the bathroom and looked on as Psicosis, and Super Crazy playing video games with Rocio sleeping in her crib and Andre curled up in a ball snoring lightly on the couch.

"Took you long enough the show has ended and this place is going to close in a half hour." Psicosis warned as he beat Super Crazy in a racing game. The screen blinked 'PLAYER 2 WINS'. He then stood up and shut off the Play station along with the TV.

"What were you _doing_ in there?" Super Crazy chuckled. Marisia hit him over his head. "You've got one hell of a dirty mind gordo." She retorted.

With that the woman picked up Rocio and walked out of the room.

"I'll get the car going OK." She informed the men and then left.

Juvi picked up his son in his strong arms and followed after her. Super Crazy and Psicosis stared at each other and then were off. Super Crazy turned off the lights and closed the door running after his friends.

"Ready for tomorrow man?" Psicosis asked as he climbed into the car.

"Yeah I can't wait to perform in Mexico." Super Crazy stated.

"Back home man it feels like I haven't wrestled their 'til I was a teen." Juvi commented as he started up his rental.

"That's where you guys started you're careers right?" Marisia asked.

"Yeah Mar we were young." Psicosis informed using the woman's nickname.

"Then this should be one hell of an exciting show." Marisia smiled. The woman was really looking forward but then remembered that she wasn't going to be able to perform. Looking on the bright she was hoping she had gained a lot of fans in Mexico. Juvi then pulled out of the parking lot and went south for Mexico City, where the next show was going to be held.

**Arieru: **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I'm very sorry it took me long to update. It's becoming really hard and every time I see the Mexicools on Smackdown I miss Juvi performing. They should of won the titles. I never realized that Super Crazy was that quick in the ring by his size I though he'd be a slow guy. Anyway I've written outlines for the chapters coming up and of course a lot of surprises. I narrowed the chapters to 24. I officially hate Randy Orton I hated him since the Undertaker thing but this guy after the things he said about Eddie Guerrero I hope he gets his ass kicked by Rey. Anyway enough of my ranting (hopes Randy Orton gets his ass kicked). How did I do? Was it good? Bad? Do I suck at writing? Tell me what you think and leave a comment!


	15. Live in Mexico!

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **I just finished my homework so I decided to write this. I'm probably only going to be able to update on the weekends but I promise I'll work on Bella Muerte any time I'm able to including the plot lines of other stories I'm planning (see my profile if you're interested on what else I'm planning to put up, and if you'd like tell me on the ones you'd like to see up)!

**To ForeverEddie'sGirl05: **Glad you like it! I'll try harder next time to update sooner and please enjoy this chapter!

**To OTHlover04: **I'm glad you liked it! And hopefully Randy will get his ass kicked I really think he deserved worse that what Rey did to him yesterday! I'll stop my ranting! Enjoy chapter 15!

**To MissPhillipinesSuperStar: **Thanks for liking the couple. I didn't think I would be able to create a good couple especially since I didn't know Juvi's character that well in the beginning so I'm really happy you like them together! Enjoy this chapter!

**To Lothecia Gwynymyr: **You've got a long name so I hope I spelled it right I like it though! Yay! Thanks for being a new reviewer and I'm happy that you enjoy the story so far hopefully you'll enjoy this one too!

**To misstraci: **I know kind of a twist I wrote so I didn't have to make too of an intimate scene I have to admit. I'm glad you liked the chapter I'd love to see the Mexicools go against the Boogeyman in real life soon! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy chapter 15!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers. They own themselves all that I own are my original characters and the move Black Widow. Don't sue.

**Chapter 15: **

**Live in Mexico!**

Marisia sat fidgeting in her seat. Vince requested her to sign autographs for the fans. Beside her sat Rey who was currently taking a photograph with a fan. To her left was Juvi who was laughing as he talked with a woman.

"Senora." A voice interrupted Marisia from her thoughts as a teenage boy and an old wrinkled woman came up to her table.

"Si, would you like an autograph." Marisia asked excitedly.

"Si Bella." The teenage boy said. He had stunning green eyes and shaggy black hair. The old woman, Marisia suspected it was his grandmother, was holding his hand as she walked closer using the other hand to hold her wooden cane.

"Bien what would you like me to write?" Marisia asked as she was handed a T-shirt from the teenager. It was of the Smackdown logo. Marisia noticed the signatures of Booker T, Scotty 2 Hotty, John London, Stacy Kiebler, and other of her co-workers.

"To Francisco por favor." He said politely. Marisia smiled.

"Sure." Marisia commented and uncapped a silver Sharpie marker.

The 2 looked on eagerly as Marisia made a large John Hancock signature.

"Me abuela would like to give you something." The boy said as he took back the t-shirt.

"Si senora." The old woman said smiling a toothy smile and taking something out of a plastic bag.

The woman unfolded a long skirt and handed it to Marisia. Marisia gasped in surprise not expecting a gift. She then studied the skirt. Obviously very carefully hand made with tribal designs embroidering the sides of the skirt. It was a deep red wine color.

"Gracias." Marisia thanked and handed the woman the Sharpie. The Mexican wanted the woman's signature.

"You want my signature?" The woman asked a thick Mexican accent.

"Por favor Senorita." Marisia begged. She looked on happily as the woman signed a small and elegant signature.

"Gracias." Marisia thanked again when the woman was finished. She then looked up at the boy named Francisco.

"Are you and your abuelita going to be at today's show?" she asked.

Francisco frowned a bit and shook his head. "No the tickets are too expensive for us to afford." He informed.

Marisia happily took out 2 tickets from her jeans' pocket and handed it to the boy.

"Now you have them." Marisia looked on joyfully at the boy's expression.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really I hope to see you there in the crowd." Marisia smirked.

"Gra…Gracias Bella." The boy thanked.

"De nada." Marisia said. She then watched as the boy and his grandmother exited the room.

Marisia was given some other gifts including flowers from a very flirtatious man.

"Say cheese." Marisia smiled along with a pair of twin girls as their mother took a photograph.

Marisia felt proud as she noticed the girl's shirts. They wore her shirt of the skeleton with wings and her stage name under the symbol.

"Senora." One of the girl's pointed at the symbol on her twin's shirt.

"Si." Marisia looked down at the brunette girls.

"Can we see your tattoo?" the other twin asked.

"Sure." Marisia said. She rolled up the sleeves of her cotton shirt.

The girls looked on eagerly and they both traced the wings of the skeleton. Marisia suppressed a giggle she was ticklish in that spot.

"Cool!" they both commented in unison. The twins' mother then led them out of the room while Marisia smiled.

Soon it was time to clean up but she kept the Sharpie with her as she tried juggling the gifts she was given. Rey assisted her in carrying 2 bouquets of flowers and a large poster a talented artist drew of her. Seeing the poster Rey laughed, it was of a realistic looking Marisia and Juvi kissing. The other guys admired the art as well including Stacy who thought it was the cutest gift she ever saw.

Soon the Mexicools and Marisia assembled in their dressing room.

"Come on show me." Juvi begged as Marisia hid the poster.

"Fine." She handed it to him and blushed madly when he started laughing. Psicosis, who was currently tying a handkerchief onto his neck, and Super Crazy went over and looked over Juvi's shoulder.

"Man, that's talented looks just like you two." Psicosis commented smiling at Marisia's embarrassment.

"Yeah, Marisia why are you so embarrassed?" Juvi asked confused. He didn't give the woman a chance to answer as he laid a kiss on her lips.

"I don't know." She confessed when they parted.

A knock on the door interrupted the Mexicans and Super Crazy went to open it.

"You're up in 10 all right." A crewmember informed.

"Sure." Super Crazy answered. He then shut the door.

"I got to get ready." Marisia panicked grabbing the skirt she put on a chair. She also grabbed the handle of her blue gym bag.

8 minutes later she came out wearing the skirt she was given earlier. Marisia also wore a festive looking bolero jacket. On her feet was a pair of high-heeled open toed shoes. The woman lifted up the skirt so she could adjust the black knee brace she had been given. Luckily she didn't have to use crutches any longer. In her hair was a rope headband and a white carnation decorated the right side of her head.

Juvi gaped at the woman's beauty but then was interrupted when Psicosis reminded them to hurry up and get to the ring.

Juvi helped the woman on the green lawn mower, cautious of her injured knee. Although they wouldn't be performing that day they would greet their fans. Marisia gulped down a lump of excitement as the Mexicools music played.

The minute the sound of the Mexicools music played the Mexican fans cheered with excitement. Marisia couldn't help but smile with the men. She knew this moment held a special meaning to them this was their home and the place where they started their careers. After getting to the front of the ring she stood up and rose her fist in the air while the other men greeted the fans. She hugged and kissed them greeting them in anyway to show she was honored to be there. Later Marisia saw the boy Francisco and his grandmother. The older gray-haired woman smiled happily and hugged Marisia.

After the greetings were over with the Mexicools assembled in the ring, Juvi helping Marisia in as Psicosis grabbed a microphone.

"What's up!" He yelled into the microphone while the audience cheered loudly. Juvi wrapped an arm around Marisia's waist as Psicosis continued talking.

"I got to say its great being here in the place me and these 2 started our careers." He informed. Psicosis handed the microphone over to Super Crazy.

"Yeah man! We're happy to be in our home, _Mèxico!_" He had to shout loudly the last bit due to the intensity of the crowd.

It was now Juventud's turn to say something while he smiled.

"Some of ya'll know that we started out careers here but there is another man who did too so let me and my girl Marisia introduce him!" Juvi shouted loudly. He bent down so the microphone was now at his and Marisia's height.

"Let me introduce you all to my cousin the King of Mystery…" Marisia shouted into the microphone. Then Juvi, Super Crazy, and Psicosis bent down to shout into the microphone.

"Rey Mysterio!"

The 4 were taken aback by the overload of excitement the crowd showed. As Rey's music played he didn't come out his usual way. Instead, to everyone's surprise, the Mexican came out in an Aztec warrior helmet with a skull at the front. He also wore some Aztec warrior attire. Marisia jumped excitedly as she saw her cousin and considered this an honor in her home country, Mexico.

**Arieru: **I'm sooo sorry it took me long to update! Went to the doctors and got to get braces so I'm not too happy about that they did some other work and bottom line it hurts to even take a bit of anything. I know it's a bit of a short chapter and it went too fast but hopefully I can lengthen the next chapter, which many of you will probably hate me for. Also in other news I'm working on another story with Matt Hardy as the love interest but any of you who might have seen Smackdown yesterday might have seen what Melina said to Matt so I'm hoping to see what's going to happen so I can decide whether to put that story in the timeline of SD! Anyway since there is a blizzard supposed to happen tomorrow hopefully school will be canceled on Monday that way I can work on the next 2 chapters. Remember 9 more chapters to go! Until next time! R&R


	16. Are You Faithful?

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **I'm sorry about the choppiness of the last chapter I kind of wrote it on the edge of a writer's block so I apologize. Anyway here's the next chapter.

**To misstraci: **I'm glad you liked that chapter. Thanks so much for the comment and enjoy this chapter!

**To ForeverEddie'sGirl05:  **hides Sorry about the late update but I'm on vacation now so I'll probably be updating every 2 days at least. I'm glad you like my story. Enjoy this chapter!

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Love! Is amazed I love that you love my story. Truthfully I really thought no one would like my story but here I am with 8 more chapters until it ends. stops ranting Thanks so much for the comment and enjoy this chapter!

**To everyone: **I can't believe I've got 8 more chapters to go until this ends. Though those who like Marisia may be happy that she will have some minor roles in my other fanfictions mostly as a trainer. Thanks so much for sticking by me through these 16 chapters and without further to do here's our story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or its wrestlers they own themselves. All that I own is Marisia, her move the Black Widow, and my other original characters.

**Chapter 16: **

**Are you faithful? **

It was a wonderful day for everyone at the WWE in Mexico. Unfortunately, Marisia caught the flu while in the country.

"Come on Mar you gotta go home Tia Ruby's worried about you." Rey encouraged rubbing his cousin's shoulders.

Juvi, Rey, Psicosis, and Super Crazy were gathered with the sick Marisia in a hotel room trying to decide whether she should go back home. Marisia quickly grabbed a tissue from the nearly empty box of Kleenex.

"A-Aaa-_AAAAH- Choo!_" the woman sneezed loudly and immediately blew her nose in the Kleenex.

"See you're a mess Chica you got to go home you can spend time with Pablo." Juvi, who had been sitting on the bed of the sick diva, said. He then wrapped his arms around her and rocked her left and right.

"Damn it all." Marisia said in a congested voice. She then let out a yawn and stood up.

"Come on Marisia you're gonna be on the injured list for at least 2 more months so just relax at home." Rey encouraged yawning as well. He watched as his cousin walked over to her nightstand and opened up a bottle of Tylenol. Taking out 2 tablets she recapped the bottle and picked up the glass of water that sat by it.

"I guess you're right." Marisia confessed swallowing the two pills. Rey looked relieved at his cousin's agreement. The other guys looked happy too but sad because they'd miss her.

"_But _I'm coming back once I get better." Marisia smiled wickedly before sneezing again.

"So I'll be back as soon as I get better." Marisia informed the men as she stood up when her flight was called.

"Yeah." Juvi stood up and kissed the woman on her forehead.

"I'll miss you guys." Marisia gave a weak smile as she gave each and everyone of them a hug.

"Tell Tia Ruby I said hi." Rey ordered as he gave his cousin a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure." Marisia said giving him a kiss. She sniffled a bit and gave Juvi a peck. He was going to reach for her lips but she stopped him.

"Now we don't need someone else getting sick." Marisia smirked holding a slender finger to his lips.

"Do we?" He asked and dodged her finger to lay a kiss on her lips.

"I'll see ya'll soon." Marisia blushed and regretted her decision to leave.

The Mexicans watched Marisia's plane lift off and everyone melancholy set back for the hotel they were staying at.

"So do you miss her Juvi?" Rey asked as him and Juvi alone sat eating dinner. Super Crazy and Psicosis set off for a bar with some entertainment in the form of exotic dancers.

"Man, I sure do I hope she comes back soon." Juvi confessed taking a sip of water.

"How do you feel about Marisia?" Rey asked him another question.

"Rey you know how it feels it's like me and her can get together and have fun and its cute how she gets all embarrassed whenever I kiss her, she's a great girl man and I hope we're together for a long time, I want to tell I love her and maybe someday marry her." Rey looked shocked at Juvi's confession. He knew that his past rival had a wife before they got divorced but he never thought Juvi would consider getting re-married.

"Marry her?" Rey asked.

"Yeah man who wouldn't she deserves to be happy after all the shit she's been through." Juvi said as he chewed on a piece of steak. He then frowned.

"I just hope I don't screw things up for us or hurt her like that cavròn Josè did." Juvi confessed running a hand through his curly locks.

"What makes you think that man?" Rey asked a bit angry at the mention of Josè.

"You know Rey I haven't always been a great guy I lost so many good girls because I hurt them." Juvi informed. Rey nodded his head he knew what his friend was talking about.

"But I'm not going to do that to her." Juvi said.

"Yeah cause you know I'll bang on you if you do right." Rey said in a mixture of joking and seriousness. Rey smirked at the other Mexican.

"I know you're good to her." Juvi smirked back.

_**6 hours later **_

Marisia happily sat on a couch with her son in her arms. She had just come home from Logan Airport and Ruby went out to Fox Woods. Pablo laughed hysterically at one of his favorite cartoons Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Marisia immediately felt at home. She continued watching the animated cartoon trying to figure out what the characters were talking about. Soon, however, the clock hit 8 and it was time for her to put her son to sleep.

"Up, up Pablo." Marisia ordered gently pulling her son off her lap.

He did as his mother ordered and looked into her eyes. Marisia laughed a bit from the uneasiness she felt.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Mami are you and Juvi in love?" he asked looking at her innocently.

"Yes why?" she asked confused over Pablo's strange question.

"Nothing." He answered. He then was sent into a fit of laughter when Marisia pulled him on the couch and started tickling him.

"Mami, stop!" he laughed happily. Marisia let out a hearty laugh.

"Not until you tell me why you asked me that." she laughed as loud as her son.

"Asked you what?" he tried playing dumb he barely got the words out because of his laughing.

"You know what," She said, "Now tell me."

"OK, OK!" Pablo screamed.

Marisia stopped tickling him and pulled him to her lap.

"Is Juvi going to be me papi if you and him get married?" he asked hugging his mother.

"If we do get married then yes he will be your father if you want him to be." Marisia stated staring down at Pablo and ruffling his charcoal colored hair.

"Ohh," Pablo said and then hopped off Marisia's lap he stared at her and smiled. "That'll be cool mami." Pablo then ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

'That _would_ be cool.' Marisia said to herself and smiled. Marisia then stood to her feet and headed up the stairs to help Pablo get ready.

The woman stood at the bathroom door waiting for Pablo to exit. When he did, she gave him a toothy grin.

"Let me see your teeth." Marisia ordered.

He gave her a large Cheshire cat like grin. Marisia nodded her head. "Beso." She pointed to her cheek and kneeled so her son could give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good boy now get ready-." She walked with him into his bedroom and was about to pull the boy's shirt over his head.

"Mami stop I can dress myself." Pablo said a proud feeling rushing over him.

"Oh." Marisia said surprised, just as proud as her son. He then pulled her hand so she was outside the door.

"Mami please get out I don't want to change in front of you." He ordered. When Marisia was outside the door he slowly closed it. "Love you Mami."

"Love you too now get in there and change." She pointed to his room as he shut and locked the bedroom door.

Marisia smiled to herself as she leaned against stair banister. The Mexican hummed to herself and sneezed. She was feeling better at home, though. 'I wonder how he is?' she asked herself. The woman then took her cell phone out of her pocket the same second as Pablo re-opened his bedroom door.

"Hey Pablo." She called as she entered the room. Pablo had tucked himself under his large Spiderman comforter. "Yeah Mami." He said sitting up and looking at her confused. "Let's call Juvi." She grinned as she hit speed dial on her cell phone.

"You should have went, man, at least get a few drinks you didn't have to look at the girls." Super Crazy said as he walked beside his friend. Juvi shook his head but then had his attention distracted from his ringing cell phone.

He smiled as he noticed who it was.

"Hola." He cheerfully said in the mouthpiece. He was immediately answered with a loud unison of 'Hey Juvi.'

"Hey baby, what's up Pablo?" he asked over the phone identifying Pablo's voice as the one yelling with Marisia's.

"I'm all right still a little stuffy though." Marisia informed sniffling a bit and then sneezing.

"I can hear." Juvi said sarcastically. He missed the sound of her voice.

"Well, me and Pablo are going to sleep so we just wanted to say buenos noches." Marisia said a smile obvious in her voice. He heard Marisia hand over the phone to Pablo.

"Hey Juvi what's up?" Pablo shouted over the phone as he stifled a yawn.

"I'm great Pablo hey do me a favor, man." Juvi asked.

"Yeah?" Pablo asked.

"Give your mami a kiss for me." Juvi asked. Pablo did as he said and Pablo gave his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"I did 'night Juvi." Pablo shouted giving his mother back the phone.

"So I'll see you on the TV tomorrow and kick Kid's ass for me." Marisia said over the phone.

"You got it chica now get to bed so you get better and come back all right." Juvi ordered laughing.

"'Night Juvi." Marisia sadly uttered.

"'Night Mar I'll check up on you later." Juvi said hanging up.

Pablo looked on at his mother's sad expression until it was broken when she smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"Now go to sleep you've got school tomorrow and I've got to get you up." Marisia then turned off his lamp and plugged in the boy's fish shaped night-light only to have him unplug it a second later.

"I'm a big boy mami and big boy's aren't afraid of the dark." Pablo frowned and placed the night light on his bedside table.

"OK well good night Pablo I love you." Marisia's voice, although her face could not be seen her voice again held a smile.

"Love you too mami night." Pablo said in a voice that signaled fright. Marisia headed for her own room and smirked when she noticed the pale yellow illumination of Pablo's night-light.

Marisia was over come by sleep as soon as she slid underneath her comforter.

The Next Day 

Marisia was again overcome by the flu the day after. Stuffy head, congestion all of the possible symptoms of influenza were identified.

"Are you sure Daisy?" Marisia asked her voice congested and stuffy.

"Yeah girl just sit back, relax, and let Daisy take care of it." The half Turkish woman smiled at her sick friend. Beside the woman, gripping her hand was Pablo dressed and ready to go outside.

"Now be good over Tia Daisy's house and I'll be picking you up tomorrow." Marisia said kissing her son and giving him a hug.

"Are you sure this is all right?" Marisia looked up at the brunette.

"Yes Marisia my nephews Eric and Kevin are coming so they'll have fun together." Daisy reassured.

Marisia stood up and opened the front door for Daisy as she took Pablo to her car.

"I hope you feel better mami!" Pablo shouted as the car drove off to Daisy's house.

The day passed quickly, mostly due to Marisia sleeping the whole day. She woke up around 8 PM for Smackdown but before that she took the medicine Robutusen (A/N the stuff knocks you out in about half an hour). Sadly, the woman missed Juvi's match, as she soon fell back to sleep an hour later. What else did she miss? One of the most blood boiling _and _heart breaking scenes she would have seen.

**Arieru: **I was going to write what scene involved Juvi but thought it fun to leave the ready _(you)_ as clueless as Marisia. Sees readers rioting with pitchforks until next time R&R! Begins to run


	17. I'm Sorry

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **I really hope Randy gets his ass kicked tonight! I can't wait until No Way Out me and my friends are going to watch it at my house so I hope it's going to be good. Anyway here's the next chapter of Bella Muerte.

**To misstraci: **_(hides)_ Here's the chapter now plz put the pitchfork down! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE or it's wrestlers. They all own themselves. All that I own is the plot and the original characters…ohh and the Black Widow.

**Chapter 17: **

**I'm Sorry **

"Ahhh beautiful Tampa!" Marisia smiled as she stepped out of Juvi's rental and to the arena where they'd be performing. The golden rays of sunlight illuminated her healthy skin and her deep chocolate brown eyes. To add to her happiness Juvi had won the Cruiserweight title from Kid Kash the week before.

"Marisia." Juvi interrupted the woman from her admiration of the city.

"Yeah." She looked to him.

"I have something to tell you." He confessed looking upset and guilty.

"Sure what is it?" she asked confusion evident in her expression.

"I-."

"Marisia girly I missed you!" A blonde tackled Marisia in a hug and nearly tackled her to the ground. Marisia greeted Stacy with a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Hey Stace what's up?" Marisia asked. She didn't notice the sigh that escaped Juvi's lips nor the look of guilt that engulfed him.

"I'm great Mar do you feel better Rey told me you were sick?" Stacy asked concern for the other woman lacing her voice.

"I'm 100 percent A.OK Stace thanks for asking." Marisia smiled warmly. Marisia was then again confused when Stacy gave Juvi a disgusted glare.

"Why are you with him?" Stacy asked her voice obviously full of venom and confusion as she stared at Marisia.

Marisia let out a laugh. "Because he's my boyfriend why else would I be with him?"

"Never mind come on I'm bored and need someone to dress up." Stacy dragged Marisia by her wrist toward the back entrance of the arena.

Marisia stared back at Juvi and saw his guilty look. He then cast on her a smile and shouted. "I'll meet you backstage all right." The woman answered with a nod as she entered the arena.

The Women's Locker Room 

"OK which one do you like better this one _or_ this one?" Stacy asked holding up 2 outfits. The first was a rust colored bolero jacket wit a brown furry hood. Accompanying it was a yellow tank top and olive green satin baggy Capri pants that tied at the end of the legs. To finish off the look was a pair of sunset colored ankle boots.

The second was a black halter top with a star emblem. A pair of black Brazilian pants that tied on both sides and sat well below the hip line accompanied it with a pair of furry silver boots.

Marisia wrinkled her nose at the latter outfit. "That one…but Stacy what did you mean when we were back there with Juvi?" Marisia asked as she pointed to the first outfit. Stacy turned to put the second outfit back inside a backpack. Marisia couldn't see the frown that covered her lips. Stacy then looked at the Mexican.

"Ask him." She bluntly informed. Marisia decided to drop the subject after that.

"OK…so what's the special occasion I have to dress up for?" Marisia asked. The question was running through her mind, it wasn't her birthday or any other special occasion.

"I just wanted to do something special for the Woman's Champion… is that so wrong?" Stacy gave the woman a playful frown.

"No. Thanks Stace." Marisia gave her a hug and grabbed the outfit. The raven-haired woman then entered a stall and changed.

* * *

"So you've got less than 2 months until you're off the injured list?" Stacy asked as the two searched for the Mexicools and Rey.

"Yup I can't wait I really want to kick Melina's ass." Marisia smiled cracking her knuckles.

"You should especially after what she did last week." Stacy then immediately covered her mouth when Marisia looked at her confused. Her left eyebrow was lifted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"N-nothing." Their attention was then jolted when the sound of a furious Rey was heard.

"You mean you didn't tell her yet!"

Marisia stood quietly and dragged Stacy where they couldn't be seen so they could eavesdrop.

"I tried Rey." This time it was Juvi's voice that spoke it was flooded with guilt. "Rey it was all Melina's fault I was drunk she-." Marisia could feel her blood boil at the sound of the name.

"Look man you were part of it you could've have stopped it what would have happened if I didn't stop it?" Rey asked. A moment of silence passed.

"You would've of slept with that slut." Rey shouted.

Marisia had enough of the talk. There were so many things to ask, so many questions to be answered, and…

"Bella get your ass out here I've got something to show you now come to the ring!" she heard the voice of Melina shout over the microphone. Marisia bit her lower lip in anger as she walked to the ring.

"Marisia!" Stacy shouted after the woman as the Mexican ran toward the ring. The shout caught Juvi's and the other's attention so they ran to Stacy.

"Where did she go?" Juvi asked Stacy. Stacy only gave him a glare while she shook her head.

"You had a great thing going and you blew it Juvi." Stacy looked disgusted at the man. "She ran to the ring." Stacy pointed a slender finger in the direction Marisia ran.

"Do you guys think we're going to hard on him?" Psicosis asked feeling a ting of guilt.

"He was after all drunk?" Super Crazy informed.

"It _doesn't _matter he still shouldn't have done what he did _especially _to Marisia." Rey sneered.

"It's not like he slept with Melina." Super Crazy continued.

"Shut up they're on." Stacy shouted as she focused her attention on the scene going on in the ring.

Bella's music stopped abruptly as she entered the ring. One of the crewmembers handed her a microphone.

"Now someone better explain what the hell is going on here because I'm sick of being kept in the dark." Marisia shouted glaring at Melina.

"_I can't believe she doesn't know what happened." Michael Cole commented. _

"_Poor girl she's going to have her heart broken." A sympathetic Tazz said. _

"Well instead of letting _me_ explain." Melina smirked as if she was proud of something. "Role the footage."

Everybody's attention went to the screen.

The footage showed Juvi celebrating with Psicosis and Super Crazy after he won back the title. Super Crazy held a bottle of wine to his friend. "Come on man today's your day drink up." Super Crazy laughed along with Psicosis.

It showed all of them drinking and eventually becoming drunk. Marisia couldn't believe what happened after Super Crazy and Psicosis left the scene. 5 minutes later Melina came into the team's locker room. Juvi, who had been sitting on a couch holding his head, looked up at the scantily clad woman. Melina gave him his best come hither look. When he didn't the brunette took matters into her own hands. She spread her legs and sat herself on his lap stroking his hair with her hands. She then stoked his cheeks while he smiled then suddenly frowned.

"Melina stop Marisia will be angry." Juvi ordered his voice slurred from the wine.

"Why…" she kissed him and then took off her shirt.

"I know you can't get this kind of action out of that bitch, Marisia, so why not take me instead." Melina smirked taking his head in her hands and forcing Juvi to kiss her. Juvi's hands roamed the woman's body and he reached for her ass while she took off his shirt. Juvi, under the intoxication of alcohol, then kissed her passionately. Before the episode could become any more intimate Rey hurled the door open and stopped everything.

The footage cut off and the camera focused on a nearly in tears Bella. Bella bit her lip as she glared at Melina.

"What do you got to say honey, that you're sorry you can't satisfy your man like I can." Melina gave the Mexican a triumphant smirk.

Before Bella could answer Juvi came out. "Marisia!" he shouted running to the ring. He tried to embrace her when he got in the ring but she pushed him away from her.

"Why, why Juvi I trusted you when I was gone…and." Marisia shouted on the brink of tears. Her attention was distracted when she spotted Melina mocking her.

"Wahh, wahh oh shut up he did it because…" Melina rubbed a hand across her body in a lust pose, "I got what he needs and what do you have, tell me." Melina challenged.

"I loved you Juvi I admit it I _actually_ did." Marisia spilled everything out due to overwhelming emotions. Juvi frowned and tried to embrace her a second time.

"Tell me what would you have done if Rey didn't interrupt…Juvi tell me!" she screamed. Juvi didn't answer he as well as everyone else knew what would have happened.

"He would have done this." Melina walked up to the Mexican and tried kissing him.

"Marisia I love you." He finally admitted. The man never expected the moment to ever take place like this. He pictured it to be a happier occasion, but that he decided would never happen now.

"Juvi." Marisia cried ashamed of her outburst. "I'm sorry but…we're over." Marisia turned to exit the ring only to have herself hurled back when Melina yanked on her hair.

"Not so fast Bella!" Melina shouted.

Adding insult to injury Melina hurled Bella to Mercury while Nitro beat upon Juvi. First it was Juvi who received not one but two snapshots. Melina kicked Marisia in the mid-section then had Mercury and Nitro hold her by her arms. Not only did the Mexican gain a kick in the side of the head and a slap from Melina, but she was also the receiver of MNM's signature move the snapshot. After the damage was done Nitro and Mercury held Melina up as if she was a queen and smiled as paramedics checked over the injured Mexicans.

**Arieru: **Sorry for the shortness I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm looking forward to more reviews. Just 2 more chapters to write until I reach the 20's_ and _7 chapters to go before the story is finished so please R&R!


	18. Promise Ring

**Bella Muerte**

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **I was watching RAW and I'm happy to learn that Eddie Guerrero is going to be initiated in the WWE Hall of Fame he really deserves it! Viva La Raza Eddie you'll always be missed and loved!

**To misstraci: **I'm happy you liked the twist and I hope you like the one I've added in this chapter too! Enjoy!

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **You're gonna find out what happens to Marisia and Juvi in this chapter! Thanks for the comment and enjoy chapter 18.

**To everyone: **Thanks for the comments I love hearing what people think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE or its wrestlers. All that I own are my original characters and the Black Widow. Now on with our story!

**Chapter 18: **

Promise Ring 

_The next week _

_Tampa, Florida_

"Are you sure I won't get in the way, Rey?" Marisia asked a week after. The woman had been hurt and infuriated with the incident last week. To add Marisia was confused of her emotions a part of her said to forgive Juvi while another part said to kick him to the curb.

"I wouldn't have asked you to come if I thought you would get in the way." Rey stated. He firmly believed that the question was a signal that she didn't want to come. He wouldn't let her though she had to get over what happened especially if she was going to work in the business. Rey linked arms with the woman and led her inside the arena. Marisia gulped down a lump of anxiety as she prepared to enter the arena. Thankfully she breathed out a sigh of relief when she didn't see hair or hide of the Mexicools. If it weren't for Stacy Marisia would have worried herself sick. 

"Come on I know a make over will make you feel a whole lot better Mar." Stacy begged pulling out a hairbrush and blow dryer from her handbag. Rey had agreed to meet his cousin back stage when Stacy was finished with her. Although Marisia didn't know Rey had called up Stacy to ask her to make her feel better. Marisia held her chin as she rolled her eyes irritably. She had a lot of thinking to do and twice thought about reconsidering when hearing the messages Juvi had left her on her phone. Easily with boxes of chocolates, flowers, and phone calls the Mexican proved he was sorry. As soon as Marisia deeply contemplated about the situation Stacy interrupted her.

"Are you all right?" Stacy asked her voice full of concern.

"Truthfully." Marisia looked up as the blonde put her hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't walk to talk about it you don't have to." Stacy said. Being honest Stacy was hoping she could help Marisia in anyway she could.

"I don't know what to do." Marisia confessed.

"You're very serious about this aren't you?" Stacy stated sitting by the woman on a bench.

Marisia bowed her head, closed her eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh. "I think I might be going a little hard on him."

"How he _did _cheat on you." Stacy brought Marisia down to earth.

"I understand that but it was partially under the influence of alcohol…aye Dios Mio I'm confused about everything right now." Marisia stood up shaking her head.

"Then don't think about it Mar see what happens so far and do what you want when you _are_ sure." Stacy could swear she sounded like a fortune cookie.

"You are right." Marisia nodded, "Thanks Stace." Marisia smiled and gave her a hug.

"Maybe you can congratulate him on his match it's happening right now." Stacy informed. Marisia hadn't heard anything the blonde told her because she left the room to find Rey.

Stacy frowned "I really wanted to give her a make over."

"Rey," Marisia leaned over to catch her breath as Rey looked down at her. The woman spent about 10 minutes searching for the shorter Mexican.

"Yeah Chica?" he asked not expecting her to return so soon.

"I think I'm ready to face what happened." She confessed standing up making Rey look up at her.

He smiled up at her he knew Stacy would make her feel better. His smile then was warped into a scowl. A confused looked behind her and turned to meet… Mark Henry. The woman's anger flared when a certain brunette came out from the large man.

Rey protectively stepped in front of Marisia. If it wasn't enough to anger the woman Melina flashed an 'I'm more superior than you' smirk at her. They were outnumbered though because as soon as Marisia stepped up to Melina Nitro, Mercury, and Davari stepped out.

'Damn it.' Marisia groaned in her head. She might have been a bit off but she wasn't crazy enough to start a fight surely Nitro, Mercury, and Davari would beat her.

"So you've given up on Juvi?" Melina smirked. It hit Marisia hard she actually had the nerve to make fun of her.

"Have you given up on being a ho?" Marisia asked. It wasn't a good come back she knew but it was the only thing she could say at the moment without losing her sanity and going all out on the other woman.

The issue didn't continue any further. Why? A certain freak decided to make his appearance and send Melina, Mercury, and Nitro running back behind Mark. Marisia screamed as the Boogeyman came up and stared at her smiling. The woman crunched her nose in disgust. It had been long before their last encounter and she was sure damn glad about it. Again Rey protectively stood in front of her. Boogeyman laughed at Rey as they stared each other down. Abruptly it looked as if Boogeyman would attack Rey but he backed off doing his dance as Marisia shivered. When the man was out of sight Rey and Marisia walked to the cafeteria ignoring Mark, Melina, Nitro, Mercury, and Davari.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry Chica the food is free." Rey asked as he sat himself at a table facing his cousin.

Deep in thought Marisia didn't hear anything he said. "Marisia!" Rey finally shouted catching her attention. Marisia stared up at him.

"Yeah Rey." She looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

"I was wondering how Juvi was doing." She told him the truth. Though she hated to admit it she still loved him.

Instead of Rey answering someone behind the woman answered. "He just lost his title but most importantly lost someone he loved because he's stupido." Rey smiled as he took a sip of water from his water bottle. Marisia twirled around to face Juvi he looked as if he had a tough fight with his opponent. "I'm sorry." Marisia felt guilty even though she shouldn't have. "Don't be I was an idiot and deserved it." Juvi smiled. Marisia looked up into his eyes and an eerie shudder of loneliness was evident, so vivid in his eyes that she shivered.

Rey sensing that this was going to be a deep conversation left without a word to anyone.

"Marisia." Juvi said as the woman watched Rey go.

"Yes." She looked up.

"_I'm sorry_." He confessed. "I should have been able to be a bigger man and not give into Melina but I did and there's nobody to blame but me."

Marisia stared at him waiting for him to say more. He did.

"I'm not asking you to be me girlfriend again if you don't want to, all that I'm asking is for you to forgive me, por favor." He asked. Marisia was stunned for a minute before she nodded and smiled.

"Me mami always told me to give people another chance so I forgive you _but_…" she gulped Juvi gave off a sad expression. "I want to be more than friends." She confessed. The woman blushed she could not believe she just said that.

It was understatement to say that Juvi was shocked, but what shocked Marisia more was when he came to her, grabbed her hand, and kneeled on one knee.

He kissed her hand and then took something out of his pocket.

"Marisia do you know what this is?" he asked looking up into her brown pools as he opened a box with a diamond-studded ring in it. On further inspection the rings band was made out of white gold with the design of a flower going to the middle. Emeralds lined the stem of the flower symbolizing leaves while a diamond lay in the middle of rubies, supposed to be the petals of the flower.

"Juvi what are you doing?" she asked answering his question with one of her own.

"This is a promise ring and if you accept it," he took the ring out of its velvet red casing and started his vows, "I promise I will never hurt you again like I did, I promise I will never hit you, I promise I will never hurt you voluntarily, I promise one day when you are ready I will marry you, I promise that we will start a family of our own with Pablo, Andre, and Rocio, and I promise that I will love you 'til death and beyond." By the time Juvi finished tears ran down Marisia's tanned cheeks. Never had anyone given her one of these 'promise rings' although she knew Daisy was given one by her boyfriend. The connection and love it symbolized was more to make her overwhelm with emotions. Juvi felt guilty he didn't mean to make her cry, thinking she would say no he stood up only to have himself be tackled by Marisia in an embrace. "I accept." She sniffled into his chest as he landed on his ass. He smiled toothily. "I love you." He lifted her chin so they could once again look into each other's eyes. "I love you, too." She finally made out the words she was waiting to say for what seemed like a century. Juvi slid the ring onto Marisia's slender finger and kissed it. The two publicly went into a love fest smothering each other in their affection.

_5 minutes later_

Psicosis, Rey, Stacy, and Super Crazy stared at the two as they kissed deeply and passionately. Stacy smiled from ear to ear. Super Crazy and Psicosis laughed. Rey was the one to interrupt the two. "I guess you two got back together." Juvi nodded smiling and gave Marisia another peck before standing up. Offering her his hand he helped his girlfriend up. The 4, besides Juvi and Marisia, were overcome by the same thought 'I knew they couldn't be separate for long.'

**Arieru: **I was going to keep Juvi and Marisia apart for 2 months into the story but I thought I should put them together again because I find them cute. The promise ring idea I got from a friend over here a promise ring is a big thing for us teenagers so just thought it would make a good addition to this chapter. In other news, yay Rey is in the Main Event in Wrestlemania (praises Teddy Long for his great decision). Sorry it took so long I was much more busy during vacation then I expected between babysitting, going out, and work I'm happy I found time to finally write this. Just 6 more chapters to go! I'm having a hard time figuring out what I should write next and whether it should be anime (most likely beyblade) or if I should give a shot at another wrestler loving an OC one (no story line takes my interest right now except Carlito and the small rivalry between the Cruiserweights) so take a look in my profile for some ideas I've come up with and help me by messaging me and telling which one you'd be most interested in reading. PLEASE! Anyway R&R plz and thank you!


	19. 2 Months Pass

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **Sorry its been long since I've last updated. I've got this essay on Vatican City I'm trying to work on and juggling schoolwork, babysitting, and drama club at the same time. So I'm glad I had time to write this.

**To misstraci: **I'm glad you thought it was sweet. Sorry but Melina doesn't get her ass kicked in this chapter but hopefully you'll settle for Kid Kash getting his ass kicked. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy Chapter 19!

**To lana: **I hope that means that this is a good story if so thanks! If not thanks for reviewing anyway I'm happy I have a new reviewer! Enjoy chapter 19!

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Wedding bells that would be wonderful! I'm glad you thought it was sweet and happy that you reviewed! Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**To everyone: **I'm glad I received reviews and hopefully ya'll stick with me for these last 5 chapters lots of action, disappointments, and sweet moments I am planning so stay tuned and without further to do Chapter 19 of Bella Muerte!

**Disclaimer:** Wrestlers are owned by themselves and the WWE. I own my original characters, the Black Widow, and the plot for this story.

**Chapter 19: **

**2 months pass **

Appalachian Mountains in North Carolina 

2 months passed quickly as Marisia healed from her injury. It was an understatement to say that the Mexican wanted to go back to work. She was somewhat obsessed in kicking Melina's ass for what the woman did to her. The months she couldn't do much of anything due to worsening her injury had ended. Those months would be pass and a new day would begin with the sweet smell of revenge hanging over it.

Now why are we here at the Appalachian Mountains? Having a snowball fight!

"Ha Juvi come on you can't catch me!" The beautiful Marisia ran across the edge of the Appalachian Mountains. Juvi had taken the woman on a personal one-day stay at a North Carolina mountain resort to celebrate that tomorrow she'd be officially off of the injured list.

Marisia had more skill in running in the knee-deep snow. In Massachusetts people nearly had one of these days each winter. Juvi, on the other hand, was huffing and puffing his way trying to catch up with the speedy woman. Until…splat

"Oh now I'm going to have to get you!" Juvi yelled, in a playful way, as he wiped snow from his hair.

"Ha if you can catch me!" Marisia challenged just as playfully. Juvi was determined as he caught Marisia and the two rolled down the mountainside for about 2 feet.

The two laughed hysterically like children; then again they were young at heart. Marisia resembled a snow queen with her all white fur parka, large white snow boots, and snow sprinkling in her hair. To Juvi's opinion she looked beautiful.

Juvi laid on the pure white snow with Marisia on top of him as the woman picked out pieces of snow from his wavy ebony locks. He took hold of her bare hand and smiled up at her as she paused.

"Your hands are so cold Marisia." He stated the obvious while he gently kissed her hand and then the promise ring he gave to her about 2 months prior to this day.

Marisia miraculously didn't blush from the affection like she would have when they first started dating. Instead the woman took matters into to her own hands and kissed Juvi softly.

"Maybe I need you to warm me up a bit then." She lifted her eyebrow and smirked flirtatiously.

The two had come up to the conclusion that all of the trouble they had with their relationship in the past had made them now stronger and more comfortable with each other.

He then leaned up a bit to lay a kiss on Marisia's warm lips. They continued until both were too cold and decided it was time to go back to the resort.

The Next Day 

"How was the ride girl?" Rey asked enveloping his cousin in a hug as she arrived at the arena. Marisia gave him a toothy grin as she jumped from foot to foot.

"It was fine. I can't wait to get my hands on Melina!" she shouted. The thought of revenge was on her mind. Melina had a much overdue punishment that the Mexican was eager to deliver that night.

Juvi, Rey, and Marisia then decided to walk to the cafeteria where Psicosis and Super Crazy were waiting in.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Marisia smirked. Due to persuasion from Rey the woman decided to settle down and live at home instead of tagging along with the gang. According to her doctor the travel was beginning to strain her knee even further.

Psicois followed by Super Crazy embraced the smaller woman.

"I heard you guys have been giving MNM a run for their money." Marisia smiled up happily.

"Yeah Chica." Psicosis proved by taking the hanging Tag Team belt off his chair and placing it over his shoulder.

Super Crazy followed. "We beat them last month and they can't even get their titles back." The men laughed.

"Soon the Mexicools will be all champions." Psicosis informed.

Marisia stared up at Juvi. "Really!" she smirked and jumped again. This was going to be an exciting night at work.

"Yeah baby it was supposed to be a _surprise_." Juvi quirked an eyebrow at Psicois who proceeded to say 'I'm sorry.'

"Juvi you got Kid Kash beat!" Marisia hugged him. She then squealed as she was hoisted up upon his shoulder and he led her to the entrance ramp.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. Marisia had a clue due to Juvi already being dressed in his wrestling gear.

"The match is next!" he informed. He had to yell because of everyone's laughter as he walked down the hallway with Marisia over his shoulder.

The two heard the firecracker's booming and the crowd's cheering as the show finally started. Marisia lifted her leg and swung it over the other side of Juvi's green lawnmower she hoped that it would be a good and victorious match.

As the sound of a lawnmower was heard over the speakers the crowd immediately knew who was going to begin today's shows.

"Introducing, accompanied by Bella Muerte, the challenger from Mexico City, Mexico Juventud!" the announcer shouted over the microphone. People cheered for the Mexican man with few booing, you can't win over everybody.

Marisia was again lifted from the lawn mower and people were happy to see the two back together. Everyone knew that they had broken up but few had found out that they were back together.

The raven-haired woman was lowered lightly on her feet as she gave a kiss to Juvi.  
"Good luck." She wished as he kissed her.

He smirked and then pointed to the announce table. Marisia did as he said.

"_How are you Marisia?" a polite Michael Cole asked as she put on her headphones. _

"_I'm doing much better." She smiled at him and Tazz before turning her attention to Juvi. _

"_You should you're having a match with Melina tonight how do you feel about that?" Tazz asked. _

"_I'm ecstatic after what the slut did to me she should be afraid of what I'm going to do to her." _

"_Ouch did you see that!" Michael asked as Kid Kash tried performing a leg drop but missed as Juvi rolled out of the way. _

_Marisia howled loudly "That's my man!" she cheered. _

"_You and Juvi are back together I see." Michael stated he obvious. _

"_Yeah." Marisia mumbled barely taking notice of what he said. _

Juvi was clothes lined and fell on the mat. Taking the opportunity Kid struck fierce and quick blows to the Mexican's head. He then dragged Juvi up via his hair and swung him into the ropes. The Cruiserweight champion then continued to strike Juvi as the man was cornered in the ropes. Countering the attack Juvi swung Kid around and struck him back serving the man his just deserts.

"Yeah!" Marisia shouted as Juvi went for a Bull Dog and connected. Kid held his aching face as he shouted in pain.

As Kid Kash struggled to stand back up Juvi catapulted himself from the ropes and performed a clothesline, only to have it be countered by a shoulder lock.

"Come on baby you can get out of this!" Marisia shouted as Michael Cole and Tazz watched on just as eagerly to see the outcome.

Tension stirred up as Juvi slowly crumpled to his knees as Kid continued the shoulder lock. Then the tables turned as Juvi struck Kid in the mid-section with his elbow.

Swinging the current Cruiserweight champion to the ropes Juvi answered with a standing drop kick. Climbing up to the top rope Marisia smirked knowing what was to come. She was right. A Juvi Driver was nailed perfectly on Kid Kash.

"1…2…" A centimeter from counting to three the referee held up 2 fingers. The match would continue.

As a last resort Juvi climbed to the ropes a second time.

Marisia, although she hoped not, expected Kid Kash to roll out of the way but expect the unexpected.

Juvi took a few seconds to recover from the moonsault as Kid Kash laid seemingly unconscious on the mat. Then he pinned the champion's shoulder to the mat.

Marisia decided to count along with the referee this time.

The woman stood up so as she hopped from foot to foot excitedly. "1…2…"

**Arieru: **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a bit short but I changed this chapter several times. And please don't kill me for the cliffhanger! 5 more chapters to go I can't believe I'm going to enter the 20s! R&R please and thank you!


	20. Author's Note Impotant!

**Author's Note **

Sorry to everyone but I won't be able to update for a while. The reason: my computer decided to have a heart attack and die on me. I'm using the computer at my work so Bye! For now and hopefully I'll be able to update soon!


	21. Enough

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru:** I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had all of the chapters written out on my old computer but it died and all the information is lost so I had to start from scratch. To make it up to ya'll I'm giving you 2 chapters.

**To Everyone: **Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Hopefully ya'll are still waiting and for those who are I can't wait to hear about what you think about this chapter!

**Chapter 20**

**Enough **

"3!" Marisia screamed excitedly as Juvi was announced the new Cruiserweight Champion. The Mexican woman ran to grab the belt and gladfully joined her boyfriend

in celebrating in the squared circle. He embraced her in a hug as she ran full speed. She had to strain to keep herself from crying and luckily she managed to contain herself.

The Mexicools had reached one of their dreams; to be a team full of champions. After having a mini celebration in the ring the two headed back stage.

"You did it!" Psicosis congratulated.

The 3 celebrated until it was time for yet another match: Marisia's title defense against Melina.

"Good luck, baby!" Juvi kissed the woman. This was going to be an easy and well-placed punishment on Melina. Both women would have to rely on their own skills in the ring to win the match. The Mexicools, Johnny Nitro, and Joey Mercury were forbidden to be at ringside.

Marisia prepared for her entrance by adjusting her elbow pads. She admired her tattoo. 'This is for you Papi!' she promised herself as her music played. Marisia lifted her championship in the air in a gesture of 'I'm the champ'! In a spur of energy Marisia performed a back flip followed by a quick run to the ring.

Bella hopped foot to foot as she waited for Melina to come to the ring. The woman didn't have to wait long as the red carpet was rolled out and Melina began to strut her stuff. Bella growled punishment needed to be brought. Bella gave the referee the Women's Championship and he held it in the air. Suddenly, before the bell could ring, Melina yanked the belt from the referee. The brunette proceeded to hit Bella with it. The referee quickly signaled for the bell to ring. Melina covered Bella but only was allowed a two count as the woman lifted her shoulder. Melina dragged Bella by her ebony hair and slammed her head into the mat. Bella then turned the tables and dragged Melina to the ropes. Bella laughed as she landed quick, stinging chops onto Melina's chest. Melina crumpled to her knees as she put her hands over her beet red chest. Taking the chance Bella waited for Melina to recover and standup. Bella waited for her to stand up and then…spear! Melina's body nearly folded in half due to her opponent's unorthodox action. Bella Muerte gripped onto Melina's hair only to have herself jerked back with a thumb to the eye. Overcome by anger Bella kicked Melina in the ribcage. The woman then prepared for the Black Widow. Noticing Bella's body on the line Melina took the opportunity to push her off of the ropes. Bella crashed onto the ground screaming in agony. Melina then prepared to throw her in the side of the ring only to have Bella quickly spear her into the announce table. Taking the opportunity to recover her self Bella hopped back into the ring before she could be counted out. Noticing the motionless Melina on the announce table Bella's lips curled into a menacing grin. The crowd screamed in excitement as they noticed Bella climbing the top rope. Before jumping off she pantomimed a gun and pretended to shoot at Melina.

'_What's she going to do?_' Michael Cole shouted.

'_Oh man! This chick is crazy!'_ Tazz yelled excitement evident in his New York accent.

Then in a blink of an eye Bella jumped off of the turn buckle and performed a moonsault. The announce table collapsed under the impact. Bella rolled over catching her breath and trying to recover; however, during her recovery she didn't notice the referee being knocked out by Johnny Nitro. He prepared to attack her but was interrupted when Juvi entered the ring and fought with him up the ramp. In an act of retaliation Joey Mercury came running out; both him and his partner overcame Juvi. Bella dragged Melina into the ring and pinned her, but due to the referee being unconscious no count was made. A rush of icy fear came upon the young woman as crimson smoke blew from the ramp and the Boogeyman's music played. Bella stood up defensively waiting for the man to come down the ramp. When he didn't Bella turned around to pin Melina, but had her neck met with the hand of the Boogeyman. Her body was succumbed in pain as he choke slammed her. The man then exited the rig doing his odd dance. As soon as he left MNM's music played and Melina was declared the winner. Bella carefully stood up with help from the recovered Juvi, Psicosis, and Super Crazy. Juvi grabbed a microphone as he held Bella on his shoulder. "Boogeyman you freak I'm sick of you and I challenge you at No Mercy in a cage match! If I win you leave Bella alone!" He shouted.

Bella watched frightened as Boogeyman appeared on the monitor. "If I win I have Bella!" He then cackled. "I'm the Boogeyman and I'm coming to getcha!" Marisia collapsed to her knees. What was going to happen especially with No Mercy two days away?

**Arieru: **I'm sorry with the choppiness of this chapter but I'm running out of ideas. R&R!


	22. No Mercy

**Bella Muerte **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **I'm back and better than ever! Here's the next chapter hopefully I'll have time during vacation to write more and I'll try my best to do so between memorizing my lines for my play, and other things I have to do for school.

**Chapter 21: **

**No Mercy **

Tonight was the night. The interpromotional No Mercy. Smackdown! had quite an exciting lineup tonight three of them being the Boogeyman versus Juvi. Another one was Super Crazy and Psicosis versus Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury. Marisia also renewed her rematch clause to secure the second match of tonight: Bella Muerte versus Melina Perez.

"Introducing first the WWE Women's Champion Melina!" the announcer's voice rang out. As Marisia watched backstage her mouth was agape as Melina strutted down the ramp with Mark Henry by her side. Marisia had no one she forbid Juvi to come out due to his match, and Super Crazy and Psicosis were too warned out to do anything at the moment. Marisia gulped trying to regain a bit of confidence, for the first time she felt confused in a match. Tonight was going to be life changing. The woman then was embraced as she turned around and noticed Juvi, Rey, Super Crazy, Psicosis, and Stacy. She hugged Juvi back and kissed him before going to face her opponent. Cheers of 'You can do it!' and 'Good luck out there!' were heard as Amy Lee's voice rang out.

Bella stepped out from behind the curtains and raised a fist in the air. The crowd cheered wildly as the bell sounded and the match began. Melina immediately hit Bella with a thumb to the eye. While the woman tried to regain her eyesight she kicked her in the ribs. Bella crouched in pain as she had the wind kicked out of her again.

The Mexican noticed Melina was going to kick again so this time she twisted to the side and caught her foot. Bella threw her to the ground and waited for Melina to stand back up. When the brunette did Bella answered with a spinning heel kick. Not wanting to end the match too quickly the woman performed two moves a leg drop and the Juvi Driver. Bella leaned on the turnbuckle regaining her energy and then pinned Melina.

"1…2..." Mark Henry threw the referee off of the mat and onto the floor. The large and heavily build man then got himself up on the mat. Mark Henry took one giant step over the rope and stood in the ring. As he glared down at Bella and she looked up at him in fear. She knew what he was capable of and she knew all that she wanted was not to end up in the hospital tonight. Bella was distracted and so was struck with the brass knuckles by Melina. This wasn't over though Melina dragged Bella up and shouted to Mark.

"Give her a boot to the face!" Like and obedient puppy Mark prepared for Melina to throw Bella at him. It never happened though as Bella instead threw Melina at Mark. Mark, not noticing in time, hit Melina with a boot to the face. Melina lay stalk still, hopefully, unconscious. Hoping to redeem himself Mark reached for Bella's throat only to have the lights go out in time. Bella smirked she knew who it was. Mark Henry and the Undertaker were having a feud and now Undertaker would take Mark to hell. Surely enough, Bella pointed behind Mark and there was Undertaker. In one massive move Undertaker gave Mark Henry a choke slam. Instead of lying still on the mat in a jolt of pain Mark Henry landed on the bottom rope. Bella grinned and without a second thought hit Mark Henry with her cousin's move the 619. The woman then, noticing that the referee was back in the ring climbed onto the top rope above the unconscious Melina. There was one move she hadn't performed yet. Her signature move, the Black Widow, would declare this one of the best matches in her career so far. She put an exclamation mark on this match as she wrapped her legs around Melina head and threw her to the ground. In a rush she pinned the unconscious brunette.

"1…2…3!" in a fantastic match Bella was announced the winner and new WWE Women's Champion. Bella lay on the turn buckle as she watched the Undertaker roll his eyes in back of his head and exit the ring. She smirked as a banged up Mark Henry and Melina walked up the ramp in defeat. Bella was about to stand up when Rey, Super Crazy, Psicosis, and Stacy's voices rang out singing 'Happy Birthday!' Bella wondered where Juvi was and felt a rush of loneliness. They gathered in the ring and hugged the new champion. "Where's Juvi?" she asked. Her question was answered when the Mexicools' music played and Juvi rode out on a new green lawnmower decorated in flowers. She rolled her eyes at the gift, but then again it was the thought that counted.

He parked at the side of the ring and climbed up to where Bella was waiting. After giving her a kiss the celebration was over. Why? Boogeyman's music played signaling the start of the next match: Juventud versus the Boogeyman.

**Arieru: **I hope everyone liked that and again sorry for it being short. R&R!


	23. Fight for a Reason

**Bella Muerte**

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **Here's the next chapter. There are only 2 more chapters to go (cries) I can't believe I'm actually going to finish this story. Sorry but there won't be a sequel probably because I'm not as hot for Juvi as I once was, but there will be one-shots and some guest appearances by some of the OCs in my future stories. So with that said on with the story!

**To Tna'sHottestNewKnockOut: **Great to hear from I forgot for a second that you changed your username. I was also mad when they released him and I still miss him. I think you'll be happy with this chapter so enjoy!

**To misstraci: **It's great to be back. I'm happy you liked the chapters here's the chapter you've been waiting for. So enjoy!

**To everyone: **To those who have reviewed and those who haven't thanks so much for reviewing and reading so far. Just two more chapters to go so I hope you will like, or even love, the final chapters of my first finished story on this site! Bella Muerte!

**Chapter 22: **

**Fight for a Reason **

"I know you can do it baby!" Marisia cheered on Juvi as she gave him a kiss and exited the ring. Instead of leaving with the others Marisia stayed watching anxiously for her fate to be decided by two men.

An icy shiver ran down her spine as she watched the massive steel cage being lowered from the ceiling. It was a weapon and a prison in one. In her opinion, it would have to be the most lethal of weapons permitted in the company and a dangerous obstacle if you tried to escape.

Marisia's thoughts were broken when the Boogeyman looked her way with an insane, threatening look in his eyes. Juvi, seeing the opportunity right in front of him, decided to attack his opponent.

He gave the man a standing drop kick but the Boogeyman didn't budge. Instead, he slowly turned his attention to Juvi's direction and jerked around doing a dance. Juvi answered with a kick to the jaw and then launched himself from the ropes and gave Boogeyman a clothesline.

Marisia cheered as the Boogeyman was knocked down. Juvi then climbed to the top rope and jumped off into a moonsault.

"No!" Marisia shouted. Somehow. Someway. Juvi moonsaulted his way into the grasp of the Boogeyman.

"_How did he do that?" _ Tazz asked watching in awe.

Marisia observed helplessly as the Boogeyman lifted Juvi in the air and slammed him hard on the mat. The ring shook because of the impact of the force.

"Juvi watch out!" Marisia shouted trying to get his attention as Boogeyman waited behind him with a fistful of worms.

Juvi, noticing in time, avoided a clothesline and countered it with a standing dropkick.

"_It looks like Boogeyman won't give up!" _Michael Cole shouted as Boogeyman sat up a few seconds later.

'But Juvi won't either.' Marisia told herself over-hearing Michael's comment.

As Juvi noted Boogeyman recovering he struck him with a baseball slide, and, seeing that Boogeyman was out again, climbed up the ring. Boogeyman followed throwing the climbing Juvi off of the cage and crashing onto the ground. The Mexican squirmed around in pain and then was forced up, by his hair, into the cage. Boogeyman laughed as he rubbed Juvi's face into the cage cutting him up. Boogeyman rubbed his hand on Juvi's face, licked his bloodied hand, and rubbed the blood on his chest. He then climbed the steel cage.

The crowd's unison of "Juvi!" was heard in an attempt to encourage the man to continue the match. Marisia smiled as Juvi climbed up after the Boogeyman and flung him onto the mat and then fell off with him striking a cross body. He then dragged the Boogeyman to a ring post and gave him his signature move the 'Juvi Driver'. Wanting to secure his victory, Juvi ran from one side of the ring to the other smashing Boogeyman's head into the ring post due to another baseball slide.

Marisia smiled and cheered for her man as he began climbing the cage. Juvi although exhausted from the assault on his body gave her a grin.

Then, oddly enough, Boogeyman's music began playing. Marisia screamed in horror and backed up from the ring as worms and 'blood' (fake blood) rained inside the cage. Juvi fell off panicked while the Boogeyman fed himself. Juvi again tried knocking him down but was given a boot to the face and landed into the disgusting filth. Boogeyman then proceeded to kick him in the stomach. An anguished yell escaped from his lips as Boogeyman kicked him a second time.

Marisia banged on the cage trying to support Juvi only to have the Boogeyman grab her hand and kiss her finger. Then in one rush he bit it. Marisia screamed in pain and quickly wrestled her hand free from the Boogeyman. She landed on her back with a bleeding finger.

"_Did you see that Cole the Boogeyman nearly bit off Bella's finger?"_ A disgusted Tazz shouted.

For the third time in the match Boogeyman climbed up the cage. Juvi, furious over witnessing Boogeyman's assault on Marisia, clambered up after him, and reached the sadistic man as he climbed to the very top of the cage. The two punched at each other both trying to hold onto the cage without falling. It wasn't too easy because of the blood that was poured onto the cage. In an illegal move, not seen by the referee who was still trying to stand up in the mess of worms and blood, Juvi gave Boogeyman a low blow.

"_Juvi just gave Boogeyman a low blow!" _Michael Cole shouted.

"_I think we would've done the same especially due to the stakes of this match." _Tazz agreed with Juvi's action.

Instead of climbing the cage and ending the match right there Juvi decided to put his cruiserweight experience to use. Measuring the stakes Juvi stood at the top of the cage, at least 30 feet above the Boogeyman and in front of the crowd performed a rather insane move.

"_This guy can fly!" _Tazz shouted as him along with everyone else watched Juvi perform a moonsault.

Marisia gave a shaking sigh of relief as Juvi connected. The woman then cheered him on as he climbed the cage and greeted him in an embrace as he stood outside the cage. Both collapsed with a crying Marisia falling on top of him. The crowd awed at their public display of affection while others smiled. The match was over and the couple would stay together. No Mercy would soon end and 2 victors had already been announce Bella Muerte and Juventud, and they realized that their threat by the Boogeyman was over.

**Arieru: **I hope you liked that. My sister read it and said it was insane especially with the fake blood and worms raining from the ceiling. I hope you all enjoyed it! R&R


	24. Will You

**Bella Muerte**

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Hiya! I'm so happy today even though I have to make up 9 hours of work tomorrow I need to get a new job. But I found out that WWE is having a PPV here in Boston in August I was promised on my b-day that the next time WWE comes here I'm going this will be my FIRST ever wrestling event but I really should shut up and continue the story. But…before I do there's a hint in this story of a character that will be in one of my next stories.

**To Tna'sHottestNewKnockOut: **Thanks glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter too!

**To misstraci: **Sorry about that but I think fake blood and worms gave off a creepy feeling so I'm happy I got that kind of reaction. Anyway I think this chapter will sit well with your breakfast/lunch/dinner. Enjoy!

**To everyone: **Thanks so much everyone just one more chapter to go! With out further to do here's the second to last chapter of Bella Muerte!

**Chapter 23: **

**Will You…**

It was great to be back in Boston. It had been a year since No Way Out. Title defense after title defense against Sharmell, Melina, and Victoria who had joined the Smackdown roster, but still Marisia was the champ. It wasn't the longest title reign; no one could ever beat the Fabulous Moolah's nearly 40 year reign as Women's Champion. Besides that fact everything was going great. Wonderful matches, scary memories, but Marisia would never change any of that. Boogeyman had luckily gone to RAW to terrorize the little psycho Mickie James.

"Hey baby what you thinking about?" Juvi's accented voice broke Marisia's thoughts.

She paused for a minute. "Nothing I'm just thinking about all the good times I've had here I'll really miss it." Marisia confessed.

"Well Vince is still giving you that second chance to reconsider if you want to." Juvi informed. He knew her answer today he'd have a match with John London and hand over the Cruiserweight title to him. That was going to be his final match before moving on from the WWE.

"No, baby I've decided besides I still have to train that girl." Marisia groaned.

"I can't believe he talked you into it." Juvi chuckled remembering the brunette Marisia was speaking of.

"Well, Chris is lucky he's one of Rey's best friends or I would have never agreed to train his niece… she's not that bad though so I guess I'm lucky." Marisia confessed lowering her head in her palms.

The two stopped talking as fireworks cracked in the arena and their last show began. Today Boston was graced to hold SummerSlam.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sad to announce that I will be leaving the WWE to start a new life as a trainer." The crowd booed at Marisia's decision only making her feel guilty, but it was her final decision. "So 2 days from now in Boston, Massachusetts at SummerSlam there will be a Diva's Battle Royal to decide who will become the next WWE Women's Champion. I am happy and would never decide to change my time in the WWE, on Smackdown, and with you wonderful fans. I love you all!" Tears slid down against Marisia's tanned skin carrying traces of her mascara with her. "Thank you so much for the wonderful memories!" _

_End Flashback _

Marisia wiped away some escaping tears as she came out along with Juvi and the rest of the Mexicools, including Rey, who was looking like he was more excited then usual. This would be her last day as a Mexicool. The thought of the name still held a sense of foolishness but that was their trademark; they were crazy and to her that was one of the coolest things about them.

For the last time Marisia threw her leg over her lawnmower, waited for their music to come on, and the sound of a lawnmower was played over the intercom.

"_As Bella said last week on Smackdown this will be her last appearance." _Michael Cole informed the Pay Per View watchers at home.

"_And the WWE family will really miss her." _Tazz commented sadly. _"But what a standing ovation this chick is getting!" _

Bella waved excitedly as the audience cheered loudly for her. She even managed Rey to come along with her he was borrowing Juvi's lawnmower while Juvi and Marisia sat on one together.

They all parked alongside the ring and sat down at the commentary box.

"_How are you guys?" _Tazz asked as Lita's music played and the queen of extreme red-head came running out.

"_A little somber but I am really excited to see which of these fabulous female wrestlers is getting my title." _Bella commented.

Tazz and Michael Cole continued asking questions but Bella didn't answer. The Mexican was too caught up in the match to really pay attention to the two commentators.

Even the backstage reporters had a chance but their hopes of winning were crushed as Maria and Kristal were the first two women to be struck out of the ring.

"_Oh hell no she better not!"_ Bella shouted as she watched Candice Michelle.

An angry Candice, who was the third to be eliminated, tried hitting Torrie Wilson with her wand. Instead the playmate hit Victoria in the cranium, taking the advantage Torrie flung Victoria out of the ring. Sadly, Torrie's victory was spoiled due to a chick kick received by both Trish Stratus and Mickie James.

Trish glared at Mickie and tackled her. Meanwhile in the corner Lita managed to climb the top rope. Instead of performing the Twist of Fate like everyone expected the red-head to do she walked along the rope skillfully and paid a tribute to Bella. Her target was no one other than the dazed Melina who managed to stand up at that second.

Lita gave a wicked smirk to Bella as the Women's Champion smiled back.

"_That's how you do it honey!" _Bella cheered Lita on as the woman performed her move the Black Widow.

Lita looked like a lioness stalking her prey as she waited for Melina to stand back up and in a fierce run Melina was speared out of the squared circle.

Behind Lita waited Sharmell and the former Miss Black America performed a chick kick of her own. Lita managed to catch onto Sharmell's foot and kicked her in the mid-section. The woman then prepared for a spinning head scissors only to be pushed off accidentally by Trish Stratus. Both Sharmell and Lita were knocked onto the ground and Marisia gave a sudden growl before calming down.

Now it was down to two women: Trish Stratus and Mickie James. Marisia knew who she wanted to win but didn't want to admit it to anyone.

In a sudden rush of fate Trish was hit by a chick kick, but as Mickie James went for the Stratusfaction Trish took the never-ending opportunity that came with the move. The blonde beauty pushed Mickie the minute she hit the ropes. Mickie flew hitting becoming knocked unconscious due to a fierce knock in the head once she hit the ground.

Marisia smirked she didn't think she would be giving a belt to such a talented woman.

"_Here's your winner the new WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus." _Lilian Garcia's voice rang out and the crowd cheered for the new Women's Champion.

Marisia walked up the steel steps and greeted Trish Stratus.

"Before I say this I want to thank all of you women who participated and thank you Lita for the wonderful performance of the Black Widow now," Marisia stared at Trish with tears in her eyes and took the Women's Championship off of her shoulder. "I don't think I would've had the Women's Championship go to any other woman; Trish Stratus you gave me a wonderful performance." Marisa kissed the title. "So take care of this title you really deserve it." Marisia threw the microphone down and held Trish's hand up in victory. The blonde woman hugged the former Women's Champion and smiled before exiting the ring.

Then an unexpected video came onto the screen. Marisia watched on intently, pictures of her and the girls, the Mexicools, her matches, and her and Juvi from over the past year. By the time it was over she was in tears but the crying didn't stop because the minute the Mexican turned around Juvi was kneeling on one knee holding a box to her.

"Marisia mi amour we've been through so much a year ago we met but I feel like… I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you." Marisia smiled tears silently streaming down her cheeks. It would be an understatement to say the woman was happy she was… well she didn't know what she was feeling but she couldn't stop smiling and the tears wouldn't cease from streaming no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

"Will you marry me?" Juvi asked looking up at his girlfriend.

"_Did he really?" _Michael Cole asked.

"_He did he popped the question to Bella." _Tazz answered.

Marisia gave him a hug. "Yeah." She nodded her head like a bobble head. "I will… I'll marry you and be your wife."

Juvi took the ring out of its box and placed it on her finger. They hugged and kissed while the audience cheered wildly.

_Fastfoward (3 months later) _

"I do." Marisia nodded her head and smiled as her and Juvi were announced husband and wife.

The woman couldn't have asked for a better Mexican wedding as the Mariachi band played she kissed her husband. In the front row she watched as Psicosis, Super Crazy, Rey, Chris, Pablo, Ruby, with Rocio in her arms, and Andre applauded excitedly.

Marisia Paliquira was gone as soon as Marisia Gonzalez-Paliquira's new life began.

**Arieru: **I hope you liked the second to last chapter the next chapter will be shorter but a bit of a epilogue. Did any of you catch the hint of a character in one of my new stories? I hope you all enjoyed that. Please R&R!


	25. As the Years Pass

**Bella Muerte**

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **I can't believe it the end of this story. It might seem stupid but I am on the near brink of tears I can't believe I've reached the end.

**To misstraci: **I can't stand Mickie either. Enjoy the last chapter of Bella Muerte!

**To Tna'sHottestNewKnockOut: **Thank you so much I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. Maybe there will be a sequel you'll just have to see in this chapter! So please enjoy!

**To MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Thanks! Enjoy the last and final chapter of Bella Muerte! Will there be a sequel well you'll just have to read this chapter to find out!

**To Everyone: **To those who are reading and to those who will sooner or later stumble upon this first ever wrestling fanfiction of mine. THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! You all have made my stay here at a wonderful one and I am looking forward to writing more wrestling fanfictions on this site. I never expected to be so welcomed by so many great people so thank you. And without further to do here is the last and final chapter of Bella Muerte!

**Note: **I decided to make this last chapter in Marisia's point of view.

**Chapter 24**

**As the Years Pass**

"You can do it Marisia just one more push!" Ma shouted. The pain was almost unbearable I can't believe I actually had the strength to give birth to Pablo when I was just 15 years old. Juvi held my hand as I screamed and let out one last push then the loud crying of a baby was heard. I never saw Juvi smile any bigger as he cut the umbilical cord.

We didn't want to ruin the surprise so I didn't even know if I was giving birth to a boy or a girl. When I saw her I fell in love I am now a mother of four and I can't be any happier.

While the doctor's cleaned up our baby girl Juvi kissed my sweaty forehead.

"You did it baby!" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes but also gave him a smile.

"Here you go." The nurse smiled back at me. She must have been very use to this but her smile seemed very genuine.

She rested in my arms. A mere 5 pounds 3 ounces, so small yet big enough to make me smile forever.

"Juvi she needs a name." I stared up at my husband.

"How about Darling Bella Gonzalez-Paliquira?" he suggested.

At that moment Darling yawned. "I think she likes that don't you Darling?" I rocked Darling gently in my arms.

_2 days later _

"Pablo, Rocio, Andre meet Darling." I held Darling's fragile body in my arms as the children gathered around me and Juvi. Rocio walked over, she learned how to walk 3 months ago, and said in her cute way. "Heyo Darwing." It was an odd way to talk but it made my little girl even cuter. Psicosis and Super Crazy or, Tio Psycho and Tio Loco as she called them, called her Tweety and she didn't protest because Tweety was her favorite cartoon character.

Pablo and Andre both looked flustered but then smiled I could tell they were happy. "This is the best birthday present Mami I've got a little sister!" Andre jumped excitedly. He would be turning 10 in about 2 days. Juvi kept on making jokes about how we were supposed to get both Pablo and Andre a car for their birthday especially with them being 4 months apart in age. That idea would be hell to pull off.

_20 YEARS LATER _

We definitely managed getting both our boys cars for their birthdays, 18th birthday that is. Darling was now a well-rounded 20 years old. How do the years fly so fast? I'm now 47 almost 50. But damn I got to say I'm one of the best looking 47 year old women out there.

Today wasn't about Darling though it was Rocio's day of glory. Today the blonde bombshell (she decided to dye her hair Juvi almost had a heart attack) was graduating from Yale. Yes Yale she got into Yale made it all the way through the 8 years at 25 years old she had a PHD in the medical field. Now we had a doctor added to our airplane pilot, Andre.

"Hey ma." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Pablo my big man grew up and I even had to say he was good looking.

"Did she give her speech yet?" he asked. I nodded as I looked him over. Chris Benoit and Rey really trained him hard and he even had muscles.

Darling sat on her older brother's lap, Andre sat beside them, and Juvi embraced me as we listened to Rocio's valedictorian speech.

_3 Years Later _

The phone rang in my pocket. The familiar sound of Gasolina played I never changed the ring tone I was pretty awful with electronics so I didn't try.

"Hola!" I shouted excitedly noticing it was Pablo who called.

I heard Darling's crying on the other side and my blood chilled.

"Darling what's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer and then I heard Pablo's voice.

"Never mind her ma she's just happy." I could hear Pablo smiling from the other line.

"YOU MEAN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"We've got the jobs!" Pablo cut me off.

"Which company TNA or WWE?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait for the show to come on Mami got to go." He disconnected the line and I smiled. I was now 50.

I remember Juvi's remark so clearly. The first dinner we ever had at my house when Pablo came sliding down our stair banister wearing a luchador outfit from last Halloween.

_Juvi turned to me. "Looks like you're going to start a wrestling legacy. Ha girl?" Juvi asked me. 'Maybe I will.' _

**Arieru: ** After much debating with myself I have decided there will not be a sequel. I am not feeling up to tackling this again but there is a bit of hope if something mysteriously influences me or gets me writing. I doubt it though.

_THANKS FOR READING!_


End file.
